Harry Potter and Some Really Bad Luck
by Celevon Teardust
Summary: Harry Potter is a werewolf!  How will he and his friends cope?  Better summary inside. No slash!
1. The Hospital Wing

Many universes, many heroes, many Harry Potters. And each one has worse luck than the last. In the first universe Harry is bitten by none other than Remus Lupin. How will he cope? How will he survive?

**Disclaimer **I do not own any thing that has anything to do with harry potter. Unfortunatly.

(AN) Ok, this is my first fic and I want it to be what you guys want! So leave me reviews telling me what you want for the next chapter! Also, I would like some good, harsh critisizm, because better stories are made that way! Thanks for reading guys!

Celevon Teardust

Harry Potter and Some Really Bad Luck

Pain. Pain ... PAIN! It hurt. What hurt? He didn't know. Who was he? He didn't know that either. Everything was foggy. All he could remember was the fangs. The fangs and the pain, and oh God it hurt so much! Then the voices began.

"Your ok Harry, hold on..." A female voice said from the mist.

It was calling for Harry, but who was Harry? Was that him? Whoever the vioce was calling to it scared him. The vioce was full of sheer terror and sorrow.

"Oh, bloody hell, is that a bite?" A male vioce said. This vioce was also full of sorrow and terror, but it sounded like this person was trying to choke back tears.

He suddenly realized something was very wrong. Very wrong indeed. The situation was deadly, fatal. There were people who were worried about him though he didn't remember who. He had to fight the mist, or else he would lose himself in it. He had to find out what happened to himself. He had to... He had to...

* * *

"Madam Pomfrey! Oh, bloody hell, is that a bite?" Ron Weasley asked in a panick. He didn't want this to happen to his best friend, oh god anything but this.

"I'm afraid so... It's a shame, what this poor boy already has to deal with and now this! This world is a cruel, cruel place. I just wish there was something I could do to make it better." Madam Pomfrey said sadly, tears in her eyes. She had seen alot of Harry Potter here in the hospital wing, and he seemed like such a good boy. He didn't deserve this. It wasn't fair. Though life isn't always fair is it?

Fate may have decided this or luck, and even though this was a horrible curse maybe, just maybe, it would be for the best.

"What's going to happen to Proffesor Lupin?" asked Hermione nervously, fearing that the Proffessor may have to go to Azkaban, or worse, suffer the dementors kiss.

"I don't know, but I don't think it will be good," said Proffesor McGonnagal. She to was worrying about the well being of the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher.

Harry stirred in his sleep. "Look he's waking up!" said Ron, hoping this was a good sign and that his best friend would live after all. Madam Pomfrey had said that there was a good chance that he would not make the night. The injuries were bad enough to be fatal, plus some people take horribly to the werewolf toxin. People had been known to go into cardiac arrest after being bitten.

They all watched anxiously as his eyes fluttered open.

* * *

Harry opened his eyes slowly. He just wanted to sleep. He was so tired. Then as he really took in what he was seeeing he was shocked.

He was stunned when he saw the clarity of the faces above him. It was so CLEAR! The sad thing was he couldn't remember who these people were. There was an elderly woman who wore bright green robes with spectacles and a stern gaze, a red haired boy about his age who's face was littered with freckles, a woman who was rather fat, had gray hair and white clothes was tending to his throbbing arm, and then there was a girl with wild bushy, brown hair that was in tears.

Upon seeing the bushy haired girl the events of the night came flooding back in flashes.

There was the dog leaping, fangs bared at the giant human-like wolf-

The man turned into a rat and got away-

He threw the rock at the werewolf-

Darkness and cold. No happiness-

Alone with the bushy haired girl and red-haired boy at the castle-

Back in the forest running-

Seeing the man-wolf rip apart an elk, right before thier very eyes-

The man-wolf had abandoned its prey and was chasing him and the girl. The red-head was not with them-

He tackled the frizzy haired girl and put himself protectively over her as the man-wolf attacked-

He looked up to see bloody fangs coming toward his face-

He looked away and instead the beast bit his arm-

Blood splattering all over the forest floor and the trees as the creature scratched and mutilated him-

Screaming. Screaming and blackness-

"Hermione!" he gasped, "are you ok?" He suddenly could place every face and knew exactly what happened, but at the moment all he could care about was the well-being of his friends.

"Just like you, Mr. Potter to be worrying about others when you should be worrying about your own skin." Madam Pomfrey said disapprovingly. How could this boy be attacked like this and just blow it off?

Harry ignored Madam Pomfrey and attempted to sit up strait. He hissed in pain and fell back to his bed in the process.

Harry groaned. "What are the extent of my injuries?" he asked not really wanting to know the answer.

"Well," said Madam Pomfrey, "you've got four broken ribs, a sprained ankle, a fractured skull, multiple cuts and gashes, bruises everywhere, a few scrapes, a mild concussion, and a puncture wound thaat was absolutely FILLED with dirt on your back. You should not get out of bed or move very often or at all until your healed."

"Oh, is that all?" said Harry sarcastically.

"Actually no. You were bitten on your arm." She informed him looking depressed.

"Hermione, are you hurt?" he said completely ignoring Madam Pomfrey, trying desperatley to change the subject as quickly as possible. He didn't want to think about this. He needed more time to cope.

"I'm f-fine, but, oh _Harry!_" she sobbed.

"Mr. Potter do you remember what happened to you?" Proffesor McGonnagal asked agsasperated that he wasn't worried about the serious state he was in and the condition he would be stuck with for life.

"Yeah," Harry said, suddenly pale. "I remember what happened. Is Proffesor Lupin alright?"

"We do not currently know of his whereabouts or contition at this piont in time." she said curtly.

"Harry," Ron said brokenly. "I'm sorry, this is all my fault. If I hand't been stupid and chased after that _rat,_ none of this would have-"

"Ron, stop it, its not your fault and it will never be so SHUT IT!" Harry said, trying to be strong, but barely choking back tears and screams of horror at what had happened to him, while trying to make Ron feel better at the same time. As soon as the words were out of his mouth he knew he had failed. Ron still looked miserable.

"Well Mr. Potter," Madam Pomfrey sighed, "You have indeed been bitten by a werewolf, Albus will be in shortly to discuss living accomadations for the summer and how this will effect your stays at Hogwarts." She didn't know what was going to happen to this boy now. His fate waas completely in Dumbledore's hands.

"Now, as soon as Albus is gone, I want you to take this sleeping draught RIGHT AWAY. Now dawdling for any reason." she said pulling out a small vile from her pocket and placing it on the bedside table.

"Alright Madam Pomfrey, I will." said Harry obediantly.

"Alright, goodnight to you Mr. Potter." Madam Pomfrey said.

"Good luck Potter," said Proffessor McGonnagall, giving Harry one last sorrowful glance.

Madam Pomfrey then strode out of the room, along with Proffesor McGonagall.

"Wow, everyone acted like I died or something!" said Harry trying to lighten the mood but failing miserably.

Hermione then let out a heart breaking wail and flung herself on Harry as Harry began to cry himself, and Ron had entered a state of shock as the thought of what had happened to his friend and what it would now cause dawned on him. He went pale and stared at the wall completely frozen. Niether of them knew how long Ron would stay like that but at the moment the both of them were to distraught to care.

Everything was going to ne a nightmarish Hell from now on, and everyone knew it, especially if Malfoy got ahold of this matter, but the Malfoys were the furthest things from thier minds at the moment.

Everyone in the room was utterly heartbroken, including Albus Dumbledore as he watched the sad scene unfold before him.

(AN) Sooo watcha think? This story is just going to be about werewolf harry and the sequals will be about the other Harrys who have horrible luck. Now review please so I know what you guys want in the story. I can't write if you dont review! Hopfully the next chapter will be up in 2 days or less.


	2. Albus Dumbledore

**Disclaimer:** Unless Severus Snape wears hair curlers to bed I do not own anything created by JK Rowling. Unfortunately.

(AN) So, sooner than expected I am posting the next chapter and I'm trying to make this one longer. Tell me what you guys think!

Celevon Teardust

* * *

**Harry Potter and Some Really Bad Luck**

Albus went outside quietly and then reentered, not wanting them to think he was spying. As soon as he entered Hermione jumped back into her seat next to Harry's sickbed. Harry abruptly stoped crying, wiped his eyes and blinked rather rapidly, pretending he hadn't just been crying a second ago.

This saddened Albus. Harry though he had to hide his feelings from him. That meant that there was a lack of trust... or trust yet to be gained.

Ron still had that blank wide-eyed stare on his face as he stared at nothing in particular in his absolute shock.

Harry and Hermione just stared at him, waiting for him to speak first. The were both to upset to make a sound. Plus they didn't know if they were capable of talking at the moment.

"Ms. Granger," he said politely, "could you please escort Mr. Weasley and yourself to the Gryffindor common room?"

"Yes, sir," she said, sniffling quietly. She didn't want to leave Harry alone, but she knew she had no choice.

She stood up slowly and turned to Ron, grabbed his arm, and gently pulled him up, leading the dazed 13-year-old outside of the Hospital Wing. She gave Harry one last sorrowful look full of pity and despair before she shut the doors.

"Harry..." Dumbledore began, knowing that Harry probably didn't want to talk at the moment.

"Professor, can I ask you something?" Harry asked, surprising Dumbledore who thought that Harry would be very quiet and not in the mood to talk.

"Yes, of course you may." he said kindly, thankful that Harry hadn't decided to shut out the rest of the world.

"Am I going to have to leave Hogwarts?" Harry asked, fear, stress, and anxiety all etched on his face.

"No, you will not. What makes you think you would have to?" Dumbledore questioned curiously. After he let Remus come to school why would he turn Harry away?

"Well, after what happened tonight I thought you might..." said Harry trailing off as he became deep in thought. What were was he going to go for the summer? Would he be able to stay at Hogwarts?

"No, Harry. You are not going to be expelled for things for out of our control." Dumbledore said sternly. It was ridiculous to think of expelling Harry for something like this!

"Thank you Professor." Harry mumbled quietly. He was still thinking hard.

"Now I have a question I would like to ask _you_," he said. "Where would you like to live? Your aunt and uncle are already upset enough with me as it is for me sending you to them every summer without the lycanthropy, and I think they would attempt homicide if I sent you there now." he said with that annoying little twinkle in his eye.

"I'd like to stay here at Hogwarts-"

"No students are allowed to stay here over the summer holidays, Harry," Dumbledore reminded him gently. No student under any circumstances had **EVER** stayed here over the summer holidays because that was when the ministry did their inspections, and they didn't like children running around when they did.

"Well," Harry mumbled, "Then I'd like to stay with Sirius I guess, but under the circumstances..."

"That can be arranged," Dumbledore stated simply. Sirius was a great idea! It would be good for both Harry and Sirius. Sirius would finally feel like he was redeeming himself and Harry would finally have the loving home he never had.

"Really?" said Harry, stunned. "How?" Sirius was an escaped convict and Harry was one of the most famous wizards of their time, and people would notice if he just vanished from the Dursleys' out of thin air. It wouldn't take long for them to figure out he was with Sirius, only they would think that Sirius had kidnapped him and was intending to murder him.

"Simple," Dumbledore explained, "we secretly send you to Sirius in the summer, make a doppleganger of you, send that to your aunt and uncle's, and should the Ministry come knocking for any reason, they will think they are talking to the real Harry Potter."

"That's bloody brilliant!" said Harry in awe. He was going to live with Sirius and there was nothing the Ministry could do about it! Ha!

Dumbledore chuckled,"I have many 'boody brilliant' plans up my sleeves, I just need scenarios to use them in."

Harry smiled faintly, wondering how on earth this man could think of such plans. It just wasn't logical! This guy could figure out anything!

"Professor?" Harry asked, a sudden thought popping into his head.

"Yes, Harry?" said Dumbledore wondering what else was there for Harry to worry about.

"The last thing I remember was Hermione and I being attacked... How exactly did we get out of that mess?" inquired Harry. He really had no idea at all.

"Professor Snape," stated the old man simply. He watched in amusement as 30 different emotions played across Harry's face. It finally settled on disgust.

"Snape?" Harry scoffed. Why would Snape do anything for him? Snape hated his guts!

"_Professor _Snape, Harry. And yes, he did." Dumbledore said, curious about what would happen the next time Snape and Harry met up.

"But why? He hates me!" Harry exclaimed.

"I think that the reason he saved you and Ms. Granger was because of an old debt he had to settle." Albus said getting more and more amused at how confused and tottally lost the teen was getting.

"Debt, Sir?" Harry asked, wondering how the Hell Snape owed him a debt.

"Yes, debt. When he and your father were in school on a night of the full moon Sirius decided to play a life threatening prank on Severus, not intending any harm mind you... Let's just say that if your father hadn't interfered, Severus would be either dead or just like Remus and yourself. He felt that he owed a debt to your father no matter how much he hated him, and by saving your life, that was his way of settling things, since your father has passed," Dumbledore explained.

"Hmmm... Interesting." Harry mused. He bet that Snape absolutely LOATHED owing his father. HA! He then began to think about his new 'furry little problem' some more.

"Harry?" The headmaster asked, wondering what could be going on in this boy's head.

"Hm?" Harry answered, still wondering how the bloody hell he was going to get through this mess.

"What are you thinking?"

"Oh, nothing much, just thinking about everything that happened. This sucks." said Harry frowning.

The Headmaster chuckled. "Well Harry, I think I must be leaving you. Madam Pomfrey will be quite upset with me for keeping you awake this long. Goodnight Harry." He got up from his seat next to Harry and walked toward the door.

"Professor!" Harry called.

"Yes, Harry?" he answered wondering what else Harry would want to know about.

"Does any one besides the teachers and Ron and Hermione know?" Harry asked terrified that everyone knew.

"No, your secret is safe. Everyone currently thinks you were attacked by an enraged hippogriff," Albus said smiling, his eyes twinkling merrily.

"Goodnight Professor." said Harry relieved. His secret was safe. Thank Merlin for that!

"Goodnight Harry." and with that Albus Dumbledore strode out of the Hospital Wing, trying to figure out how he would contact the notorius mass-murderer, Sirius Black,

* * *

(AN) Chapter 2! SWEET! Please review guys! Thanks!


	3. Morning

**Disclaimer: **Unless Hagrid is bald and shaves I do not own anything created by JK Rowling. *sniffle*

(AN) 2 reviews already! YES! Thanks, to DukeBrymin and dragonelfe, you guys are both great. Keep reading and reviewing please! You guys give me something to write for!This chapter is a bit bigger than the other ones so I hope its OK. Now. On with the story!

**Harry Potter and Some Really Bad Luck**

Harry was sleeping peacefully that morning. Yellow sunlight streamed through the windows. There was not a cloud in the sky. The perfect day. So peaceful, making it so easy to drop off into a nice, dreamless sleep, until-

"I HAVE TO SEE HIM!" said a very loud voice.

It cause Harry to jump and and sit upbruptly upright painfully making him wince. The vioce seemed to get louder and angrier, making his ears ring and his head hurt. Harry wondered why it all seemed so loud and then he remembered that werewolves have a highly developed sense of smell, hearing, and sight.

'So that explians why everything looked so clear last night!' Harry thought, it all making sense now.

He then tried out his new sense of smell.

Harry sniffed the air and found that it was Madam Pomfrey and Proffesor Lupin at the Hospital Wing door. He could tell thier scent! He also smelled lilacs next to his bed, along with Bertie Bott's every flavor beans, chocolate frogs, pumpkin pasties, homade fudge, and... puking pastils.

'Thanks Fred and George!' he thought. He then made a mental note not to eat anything that the twins gave him EVER.

While thinking about his abilities he didn't realize that the noise had finally settled down.

* * *

"Please Poppy, I have to see him. This is all my fault. I have to see him." he whispered.

"Remus, I've already told you, he needs his rest. Nobody is allowed to see him till he's awake." she whispered back.

"Please," He said.

He looked so depressed and broken that Poppy couldn't say no anymore. She nodded and opened the hospital wing doors.

* * *

Harry looked up at the doors when two people walked in. One was Madam Pomfrey, who looked in a fowl mood. The other was Remus. He looked horrible. He had stitches all over his face, his hair was wild and everywhere (Much like Harry's), his robes were tatteres and shreded, having been repaired for probably the hundreth time, and he looked down right terrified. His face was deathly pale and his eyes were as wide as dinner plates, he was also shivering.

"Harry..." he said, looking strait at the wide awake and alert teenager, wrapped in bandages that were being soaked through with blood. "Oh, I'm so sorry..." he then began to cry. He walked over to Harry and pulled him into a soft hug, and was shocked when Harry hugged back.

Harry could immediatly smelled that Remus was a werewolf. And not just any werewolf, but the Alpha. Remus was part of his pack!

Remus pulled away sniffling. "Can you ever forgive me Harry?"

Harry stared at Remus. He was asking for his forgivness? That was a stupid question! Of course he would forgive him!

"Remus," Harry said, "stop being a git and give me another hug. I need them right now."

Remus smiled sadly and pulled Harry into another hug.

"So, does that answer you idiotic question?" Harry asked, smiling smugly.

Remus nodded as they pulled away. He wasn't smiling anymore.

"But you shouldn't forgive me," he said brokenly.

"Remus," Harry said, "it wasn't your fault so get over it and stop blaming yourself!" This angered Harry. Why did he have to be like this? It wasn't his fault! If he had to put up with guilt Remus forever he would go mad!

"I'm sorry Harry, it's just-" he began.

"Remus, I will deal with what I have to, but no matter what it will never be your fault so please stop apologising!" he whined.

Remus laughed at this. OK, sorry-"

"Your apologising!" Harry scolded.

"God, your one Hell of a kid, aren't you?" Reus said, his eyebrows knitting together.

"The one and only!" said Harry smugly.

"How can a child get bitten by a werewolf and then be perfectly cool about it by morning?" Remus said disbelievingly.

"I'm trying to look at the perks." Harry said simply.

"Perks," Remus scoffed, "what perks?"

"Well the smell is pretty cool," said Harry.

"Just don't go near any muggle dumpsters," laughed Remus.

"I think I'll take that advice," said Harry grinning.

"Well all right, I guess I'll let you sleep now, I need to go pack." he sighed.

Pack? Wait, he didn't mean...

"Proffesor! You didn't get fired did you?" Harry asked panicking.

"No, Harry," Remus said smiling, "I did not get fired. I resigned. And for the last time stop calling me Proffessor unless your in class!"

"Bu... But... But WHY!" he exclaimed.

"Because, well first off I infected you and I do not wish for that to ever happen again," he said, looking grim. "And second someone let slip to the whole Slytherin House about my contition. Parents will start sending thier hate letters and letters asking for my resignation before I know it. I don't feel up to any howlers at the moment either. Third of all Dubledore has already done enough on my behalf and I will not pester him anylonger. And fourth of all, if I stay around and your start dissappearing the same way I do people will get suspicious."

"But none of that matters!" Harry pleaded. "We can deal with all of that stuff! Dumbledore can think of something-"

"As I have said Dumbledore has already sacrificed enough on my behalf." Remus cut in.

"But your the best Defence Against the Dark Arts Teacher we've ever had." Harry said hurt. 'This is all my fault' Harry thought.

"I may have been a good teacher and I'm thrilled that you and your classmates liked me as your teacher, but there will always be a better teacher out there for you." Remus said, and then he left the room without another word.

Harry watched the door slam behind Remus sadly. Then he started to look through his gifts and he found all sweets except one.

He picked it up, and it felt like a book. He found a card that read:

_Dear Harry,_

_I'm truly sorry about what happened last night._

_I hope this helps._

_Your friend,_

_Remus Lupin_

Harry set the card to the side and ripped into the brown wrapping paper.

Inside was a _huge_ 2,000 page book about werewolves. It was called, The Wolves Guide to Wolves by C. D. W.

He gased at the book in awe. It was velvety black in color and the edges of the pages were painted a glimmering gold.

He opened the book and read the first page:

_INTRO_

_The werewolf is a commonly misunderstood being. People mistake them for being cold-blooded killers when that is really not the case. Werewolves commonly bond with certain humans who are part of thier pack (Pg 78) and make some of the most loyal friends imaginable. Society has made them outsiders, unworthy of normal wizarding rights, making it harder and harder for them to find trustworthy pack members. They are social beings and should be treated as such. Learning about werewolves can be one of the best ways to dismiss old prejicuces. So I invite you to read this story and look into the lives of the wolves._

_CHAPTER I_

_When a werewolf is first bitten it can be hard to adjust. The senses are intensified 20 times that of a normal human, making it hard to be around loud noises or rather stinky places. Usually soon after the bite, the man or woman finds themselves slipping out of consiousness as thier DNA is changed, and when they wake up around three hours later they would be in immense pain. They will notice no physical changes unless they let thier inner wolf have free rieghn, but if they controll it the only physical changes would be a sudden increase in strength._

_Being a new werewolf can be a scary experience, especially for those who are very young..._

Harry read and read all day long only stopping when Madam Pomfrey came in for her regular checkup. He noticed many things that the book mentioned about new werewolves that had already happened to him and new things to expect, such as after a few days being able to sense people's emotions, and being able to know things that would happen a few seconds before they did. 'I need to thank Remus for the book later,' Harry thought, and then he drifted off into another peaceful slumber.

(AN) Chapter 3 for everybody! Ok for those of you who want Ginny Weasley soon your in luck. Ginny will make her appearance in the next chapter. It should be up sometime today or tomarrow. Read and review please! Happy Thanksgiving everybody!


	4. Finally Out of the Hospital Wing

Disclaimer: Unless Harry is randomly singing 'Follow the Yellow Brick Road' I do not own anything that is the creation of JK Rowling.

(AN) Sorry to all of you anonymous readers out there! I accidently had my account set to where you guys couldn't review! Sorry!

Harry Potter and Some Really Bad Luck

It was one week later and Harry Potter had made a full recovery.

"Madam Pomfrey," Harry whined, "please let me out of the Hospital wing!" He had been sitting in here for a week and he wanted to get out now!

"Not until tonight, Mr. Potter!" Madam Pomfrey snapped for the eleventh time that day. Harry had been begging ALL DAY to leave.

"But you said I made a full recovery!" he argued. He had. He was perfectly healthy and was ready to go back to school.

"NO! That's the last word I'm going to say on the matter!" she said, about ready to pull her hair out in frustration. This was getting really annoying!

"Pleeeeaaaase!" Harry knew if he could annoy her just enough...

"NO!" She hisses, eyes bulging out of her head.

"But, look!" Harry said with an evil plan in mind, it might even push her to the brink of insanity!

The next thing he did appalled her.

He stood up and began jumping up and down on the bed, flailing his arms, laughing and cheering as he did so.

"MR. POTTER! GET DOWN FROM THERE AT ONCE!" she shrieked in panic, making Harry fall face first on the floor and clutch his now ringing ears in pain.

"Did you have to yell?" he whimpered. It felt as if someone had just lit his brain on fire.

"Why would you do such a thing Mr. Potter?" Madam Pomfrey hissed. Never in her whole career had she had a student do anything like that before!

"To show you that I was all better." Harry answered truthfully.

"That's IT! I can't TAKE it anymore! Get out of my wing NOW!" she roared, making Harry reciol in pain once more.

Harry then stood up, gathered his things hastily, and ran out of the Hospital Wing as fast as he could all the while unde the gaze of a murderous Madam Pomfrey.

Harry ran as fast as he could, arms full of sweets, cards, and a book, to the common room, and in the hallway, he ran into none other than Severus Snape.

"FIFTY PIONTS FROM GRYFFINDOR!" he yelled not even looking to see who the person was or why he was docking house points.

"What for!" yelled Harry furiously.

Snape turned around to face Harry and his face looked dark and hateful.

"For disturbing my thoughts." he sneered, loving how red and furious Harry got when he said this.

"But that's not fair!" Harry argued. He couldn't help it if Snape was here while he was on his way to the common room.

"LIFE ISN"T FAIR! So suck it up and go to your common room before I dock 100 points!" he snarled angrily.

"But-"

"100 POINTS FROM GRYIFFINDOR!" he yelled making Harry flinch.

"Fine!" Harry yelled, "I'll go to my common room you greasy haired git!" Harry then ran away as fast as he could before Snape could give him a detention.

"POTTER! POTTER GET BACK HERE!" Harry heard Snape scream as he ran to the common room.

There he had another argument... with a painting.

The Fat Lady still hadn't taken up her job of being the Gryffindor Common Room's password painting, so it was still Sir Cadogan.

"Argh! You lousy fiend! Be gone with you!" he laughed maniacally.

"Oh, shut up," said Harry, irritated.

"Oh, your challenging me now are you, you good for nothing scallywag! HA! Take THAT! And THAT! MUAHAHA!" the idiot painting laughed.

Sir Cadogan had drawn his sword and attempting to slash Harry with it but as he was a painting he couldn't tough Harry.

Harry began rubbing his temples in a failing effort to sooth his throbbing head.

"Could you please be quiet? Your giving me a massive headache." he said quietly.

"Does that mean you surrender sir?" asked the painting.

"If I say yes will you shut the bloody hell up?" he growled.

"Yes!" said sir Cadogan in hopes of winning the duel.

"I surrender." said Harry wishing the fat lady horrible singing and all were here instead.

"Jolly good fight sir! You fought valiently!" said Sir Cadogan.

"Can I go in the common room now? Please?" Harry asked, ignoring his comment.

"How would you like to be a knight beside me, protecting the castle from unworthy scum!" Sir Cadogan asked as if he had not heard Harry's previous question.

"NO!" Harry yelled, really angry now, "I DON'T WANT TO BE A BLOODY KNIGHT! NOW LET ME IN THE BLOODY COMMON ROOM ALREADY!" Harry was about to lose it, and if this painting said one more word-

"You don't want to be part of the quest?" he asked stupidly.

"NO I DON'T! NOW LET ME IN!" Harry roared, on the verge of insanity, about to snap.

"I can't let you in without the password," the painting said smugly.

"Rapier," Harry growled.

"Nope," said Sir Cadogan looking like Christmas had come early.

"ARGH! YOU STUPID BLOODY PAINTING!" Harry screeched running forward wanting to destroy every part of the vile painting he could reach.

Just then he was upside down by one ankle. This just mad him more furious.

"WHOEVER IS DOING THIS BETTER PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW OR I'LL KILL- mph!" Harry said as he hit the ground face-first.

"WHO THE BLOODY HELL- Ginny!" Harry said as he spun around surprised to see Ginny with one eye-brow raised.

"Harry what did you think you were doing?" she asked.

"Well I was trying to get into the common room but he wouldn't let me in!" Harry said defiantly. "Why did you use that spell on me? That wasn't nice. What was that anyway?" Harry then pouted.

"Well," Ginny explained, "The spell was Levicorpus and the whole castle could her your shouting, and I figured I'd come up here to help you out. Then I saw you about to rip the canvas off the wall and I thought, 'If he does that, NOBODY will be able to get into the common room,' so I used Levicorpus. And Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"What are you staring at?" she said, raising her eyebrow again.

"Er, nothing," said Harry, quickly looking away. Harry had been staring at Ginny, he had never noticed just how beautifle she was before. It was like she was made for him, he _wanted_ her.

'No,' Harry thought, 'For one she's Ron's sister. Two, I'm way yo young to want a girlfriend for a permamant relationship.'

"Er, Harry?" Ginny asked worried.

"Yeah?"

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, I just want to get into the common room." he said. Getting really confused.

"Harry?" she asked. Harry saw that something had just seemed to click in her head.

"Yeah?"

"I think maybe we should talk together alone like this again some time. Do you agree?" she said.

Harry was at a loss for words. "I, uh, er..."

"How about next Saturday at the Black Lake under that big old tree?" she suggested.

"Ok..." Harry said numbly.

"Alright then, its a date," she said simply. "Black Smith," she then said to Sir Caogan, walking away without another word, leaving a shocked but gleeful Harry in a daze outside.

"She a DATE!" he whispered hoarsley.

He smiled weakly and said, "Black Smith," to the painting and into the common room where Ron and Hermione were sitting by the fire.

"Hi, guys." he said dreamily, making the two of them spin around in shock.

"Harry!" Hermione squealed softly, making sure she didn't speak to loudly, "Your supposed to be in the hospital wing!"

"Madam Pomfrey let me out." Harry said simply, still daydreaming about how beautiful Ginny was...

"Good for you, mate!" said Ron grinning. "Now we can get back to doing whatever the Hell it was we were doing before. Do you guys remember what we were doing before?" said Ron frowning now.

"Studying," said Hermione sternly.

Ron suddenly went very pale. "Oh, bloody hell, help me Harry."

"Hmm?" said Harry, still totally out of it.

"Er, Harry? Are you OK?" Hermione asked concerned.

"Better than OK, I'm brilliant!" said Harry enthusiastically. He had the most idiotic grin on his face.

Ron, knowing Harry in in his girl mode asked, "So Harry, who is she?"

"Ginny," Harry blurted before he could stop himself. Then he suddenly snapped back into reality as he realized what he had just said.

He looked at Ron nervoulsy watching him go pale, then sickly green, and then a bright maroon that would even rival uncle Vernon.

"GINNY!" he roared.

(AN) I'm sorry. I just love cliffies. lol. I bet you guys do to right? right? oh well. This was a really fun chapter to write. Please review! Thanks for reading guys.


	5. The Letter

**Disclaimer:** Unless Fred and George are girls I do not own anything created by JK Rowling

(AN) Sorry, I would have had this chapter up sooner but I deleted it on accident. Oh well, I didn't like the way the chapter turned out the first time anyway!

**Harry Potter and Some Really Bad Luck**

_Dear Sirius Black,_

_I am sure you recall the previous nights events with perfect_

_clarity, up until the piont where you had to leave to ensure_

_your own safety, after you thought the children were safe._

_I would now like to inform you of the events that occured _

_after you fleed the scene. Hermione Granger and Harry_

_decided they would go back into the forrbidded forest after_

_they thought the danger from Mr. Lupin had passed. They_

_went in the forest seeking Mr. Pettigrew to try and prove your _

_innocence. ( Ms. Granger has informed me of all the details that_

_prove your innocence already.) They found nothing for up to roughly _

_an hour, when they once again came across Mr. Lupin. Ms. Granger remains_

_unscathed, but Harry, I am afraid to say has been infected with lycanthropy._

_Harry now needs a place to spend the summer holidays, for I fear for_

_his health if he returned to the Dursley's. So, now you have a _

_chance to fulfill your duties as a godfather. He will be sent to _

_you during the holidays untill his 17th birthday. He will_

_need a loving, accepting home that I know you will be _

_able to provide. You may also come with him during_

_the school year as his pet dog, Snuffles. Also,_

_do not worry about the Ministry, as I already_

_have a plan in mind._

_The best of luck to you both,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

Sirius read through the letter three times, trying to comprehend its meaning. He was in absolute shock. How could Harry be infected? He didn't know. Sirius's mind was just blank. Blank. Blank...

Then another thought occured to him. Harry was going to live with him! This thought cleared away the haze in his mind and made him cry with happiness. It made him completely forget WHY Harry was coming to live with him. All he could think about was the fact that he would finally get Harry back, after almost 13 years, he was going to get his godson back. He would even get to go back to Hogwarts with him!

Sirius immediatly changed his appearance and went out into the muggle world, looking for the perfect home to raise Harry in.

_(AN) Sorry for the short chapter, but it was a neccesary shorrt chapter. Informative. Well I've got to go now. I'm off to see the Deathly Hallows!_


	6. Nice Reflexes!

**Disclaimer: **Unless Dumbledore loves earwax flavored beans I do not own anything created by JK Rowling.

(AN) Ok, so a show of hands. Who has seen the Deathly Hallows! If you haven't you need to! I saw it and it is amazing. I shook, cried, and and even screamed once. See it!

**Harry Potter and Some Really Bad Luck**

"GINNY!" Ron thundered.

"Ron, let me explain!" Harry pleaded, his ears feeling like they were about to explode. He could even smell the anger coming off of Ron in waves.

"Ron, you need to just calm down. What is going on anyways?" Hermione still hadn't caught on to why Ron was so furious.

"That MONSTER is dating my sister!" he roared.

"But... I... Ron...she...I..." Harry stuttered, absolutely devastated his best friend thought he was a monster.

"HOW DARE YOU TALK TO ME!" Ron hissed. "I'm going to effing KILL YOU!"

Harry suddenly knew what was coming a second before it happened.

"ARRRRRRGGGGG!" Ron screamed as he charged, Hermione still trying to restrain him, but failing horribly.

Ron lunged at Harry, who, much to Harry's shock, easily sidestepped. He had always been good at avoiding attack thanks to Dudley and his gang but this was like precognition!

'It's the wolf side taking over your defences' Harry's subconciouse told him. 'It's natural.'

Harry spun around as Ron came in for a second attack, while Hermione was screaming at the top of her lungs. Ron swung his fists which Harry dodged. Easy as pie!

"Ron! Please!" Harry pleaded. He didn't know how long he could hold out before the wolf took control and attacked Ron.

"NO! I'LL KILL YOU!" Ron shrieked. He was sooo angry that this thing could possibly be dating his sister! His best mate! His SISTER!

Ron charged once again and this time Harry's body told him to jump, so he did. He ended up jumping six feet in the air, doing a triple flip, and landing right behind Ron.

Harry suddenly felt the last shred of humanity he had been clinging on to slip from his mind, and the wolf was loose.

Ron spun around looking even angrier if that were possible. He lunged once more but Harry uttered a feral growl and shoved Ron backward with amazing force causing Ron to fall and hit his head on the coffee table with a deafening crack.

Ron slumped to the ground where he did not move. Hermione stood in shock. She didn't know who to help. Harry looked like he was having some internal battle while Ron was unconscious on the ground with blood dripping down his face from his hairline.

Harry saw red, everything was red. He felt bloodthirsty. He wanted to kill Ron, the one who was trying to keep him from his mate. He stepped forward to finish off the unconscious Ron with teeth bared when Hermione was in front of him talking to him. He was so angry that he couldn't register what she was saying but the words calmed him anyway.

"...please don't let it control you Harry! Don't do something you'll regret!"

Hermione's words finally broke the the wolf and Harry blinked rapidly trying to make sense of what just happened. The last traces of red dissappeared from his vision.

"Harry?" Hermione said nervously.

Harry's gaze landed on thhe limp form of Ron.

"RON!" Harry yelled panicked. He had almost killed one of his pack members!

He ran to Ron and checked his pulse. Thank God he had one.

"Hermione, help me get him up and to the hospital wing!" Harry said panicking. How could he have done such a thing? How!

Harry put one of Ron's arms around his shoulders and heaved. Once Harry was standing with Ron, Hermione then took his other arm and let him out of the common room, leaving all of the other shocked Gryffindors in the room to try and figure out what the Hell just happened.

"Man, Harry has nice reflexes!" said Colin Creevey.

* * *

"Alright Hermione lets put him here." Harry said, pointing to a bed in the hospital wing. It was the same bed that Harry had occupied for the past week. He had even carved his initials in it.

"OK," Hermione said without arguing.

"Oh my, what happened now?" said Madam Pomfrey bustling into the room.

"Oh.. a.. erm.. He fell, he just fell right down! Silly Ron!" said Harry, not wanting to say he had just put his best friend in the hospital wing. He then laughed nervously.

"Yup! Silly Ron!" said Hermione, giving Harry a filthy look that made him cringe. She didn't like it when Harry made up stories to get out of trouble and she played along.

"Wait... I TOLD YOU TO GET OUT OF MY WING AND TO STAY OUT MR. POTTER! NOW GET OUT!" she screamed, shoving Harry and Hermione both out of the Hospital Wing. She then slammed the door behind them.

Harry and Hermione stood outside of the door for a minute until Hermione turned to him and started questioning him.

"Harry," said Hermione accusingly, "what did you do?"

"Er, I may have annoyed her just a bit." Harry blushed. "I wanted to get out."

"Harry! will you ever learn!" said Hermione smiling.

Harry smiled back. He realized Hermione was part of the pack to, along with Ginny and Sirius. Well, Lupin of course to.

"Harry." said Hermione.

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to know what Ron and I were talking about when you came in?" she asked.

Uh-oh. "Do I want to know?" he asked nervously.

Hermione laughed, "Of course you do silly!"

"OK, then what?" Harry asked.

"We were talking about becoming animagi."

It took a minute for the words to make sense in Harry's head.

"You... animagi... really!" exclaimed Harry joyously.

"Yup!" said Hermione, glad Harry was taking it this way.

"You stole that from the marauders! Copy-cat you!" Harry laughed.

Just then from inside the Hospital Wing doors came a struggle.

"I HAVE TO SEE HIM! I HAVE TO APOLOGIZE!"

"NO! YOU NEED TO STAY IN BED!"

"I NEED TO TELL HIM I APPROVE AND HE'S NOT A MONSTER! PLEASE!"

Just then the doors opened.

Madam Pomfrey glared at Harry. "Get in here."

"OK..." Harry said, nervous at what his reaction when he saw Ron was going to be.

(AN) So, did you guys like this chapter? I thought it was pretty good! Read, Review and tell me what you think. And about the spelling. I keep going through and using the spell checker and when I post the story all of the spelling errors are back. So sorry for any errors.


	7. The Two Weasleys

**Disclaimer: **Unless Harry's patronus is a worm I do not own anything that was created by JK Rowling.

(AN) To anyone who was wondering how Ginny knew Levicorpus this chapter explains it.

**Harry Potter and Some Really Bad Luck**

"Ron?" Harry asked nervously. He didn't know if Ron was going to come to his senses or try to kill him.

"Harry!" said Ron with a big grin on his face that didn't reach his eyes.

"I'll leave you two alone, don't break anything," Madam Pomfrey growled.

"What, isn't Hermione coming in here with us?" asked Harry. He was absolutly petrified! He couldn't do this without Hermione!

"She went back to the common room now be quiet and leave me alone," said a very irritated Madam Pomfrey.

She then went into her office where she slammed the door without another word.

"So... Harry... Er..." Ron said not quite knowing what to say.

"I think I made Pom-Pom mad." said Harry trying to create a lighter atmosphere.

"Pom-Pom? Really?" said Ron with one eyebrow raised.

"Yeah. Um... Er... Ron I really am sorry. I didn't mean to- RON!" Yelled Harry panicking.

As Harry said 'sorry' Ron's face had crumpled and he bagan to sob hystericaly.

"Ron! Ron! Calm down! Did I say something?" Harry said trying to figure out what the bloody Hell was making Ron cry. He had NEVER seen Ron cry before.

"I-I-I should b-b-b-be the o-one ap-p-p-p-ologis-s-s-sing!" Ron stuttered.

"Jeez Ron! Stop it! You sound like Quirrel!" said Harry still desperatley trying to figure out what just happened.

"I'm s-sorry. I shouldn't have called you a m-m-m-m-monster!" Ron bawled. Tears were cascading down his cheeks.

"It's OK Ron! Ginny is your sister! You had a right to defend her!" said Harry, now realizing it was guilt making him cry.

"Your gonna forgive me I can tell, but you s-s-s-shouldn't!" Ron said, still in hysterics. "I give you p-p-p-permission to date Ginny. I was being a bloody st-t-t-tupid prick!"

"Ron, I dunno if I'm gonna date her or not. I mean I'm only 13!" Harry said, though he really wanted Ginny.

"Yeah, but your gonna be 14 soon and Ginny's had a crush on you f-f-f-forever!" Ron argued, still crying.

"Thanks Ron," said Harry. "You'll akways be my best mate you know that? This one little spaat isn't enough for me to just walk away."

"Th-th-thanks Harry." said Ron now smiling. "I really am sorry."

"It's alright. It wasn't your fault. I should be the one apologizing for landing you here!" Harry said grinning.

"Yeah you should!" Ron suddenly piped up wiping away the tears, still smiling. "How the Hell did you do all that stuff anyway?"

"I think it's side effects," said Harry now looking depressed.

"Oh," said Ron as the smile slid off of his face. "_That._"

"Yeah," said Harry grimly. "That."

There was then an awkward pause. Ron decided to break it.

"Wow, I'm tired. She's got me healed so I guess I'll just go up to the common room and-"

"NO, YOU WILL NOT!" screamed Madam Pomfrey running out of her office, giving Harry a migrain.

"You will stay here overnight, now lay DOWN!" she hissed, shoving Ron into the mattress.

She then stormed off back into her office.

"You can sleep Ron. I'll stay here with you." said Harry, wincing as his head pounded.

"Thanks mate," said Ron yawning.

They were both asleep within seconds.

**3 Hours Later**

Harry was sleeping in a chair next to Ron's bed, and they were both snoring.

Just then someone entered the room very quietly and walked up to Harry and whispered in his ear, "Wake up, you."

This caused Harry to scream and jump out of his chair, making him fall face first on the floor, while Ron slept through the whole thing.

Harry popped up and looked wildly around, his eyes as big as saucers, when his gaze landed on a giggling Ginny.

"It was YOU!" said Harry accusingling.

"Yup," she laughed. Harry's face was priceless, and he screamed like a little girl!

"That wasn't nice," he said frowning.

"But niether was landing my brother in the hospital wing!" she joked.

"Not permanantly!" Harry joked back.

Ginny laughed.

"Harry." Ginny said.

"Yeah?" said Harry. He was surprised. He thought it would be hard to talk to Ginny, but it was easy. Natural.

"I'm cancelling our Saturday plans." she said simply.

"What? Why!" said Harry in terror. He couldn't lose his mate. He just got her! And werewolves mate for life!

"Because we can talk now." She said smiling.

"Oh." Harry said, not sure if this was a good thing or a bad thing.

"Harry, first of all, and be truthful because I saw what happened in the common room, what really happened a week ago?"

"Well, I was attacked by a hippogriff! You can't tell me you haven't heard that!" said Harry, terrified that Ginny had possibly figured it out.

"Harry, don't lie. We know we're in a relationship and if we can't have honesty then we're done before we've even started. I mean how bad could it be?" she said, knowing Harry would now give in.

"Oh, it gets bad." Harry said, knowing that this would come back to haunt him later. "I was attacked by a werewolf."

(AN) Another cliff hanger! LOL! I am so mean sometimes...


	8. Ginny Knows

**Disclaimer:** Unless Draco Malfoy has a crush on Ron I do not own anything created by JK Rowling.

(AN) Those of you who want to know how Ginny knows Levicorpus you'll find out in this chapter.

**Harry Potter and Some Really Bad Luck**

"Nice try Harry. I'm not falling for that. Your joking aren't you?" said Hermione smiling.

Harry looked up at her with sad eyes and shook his head.

There was silence for a moment.

"Y-your infected aren't you?" said Ginny who looked close to tears.

Harry looked at her and said, "Don't hate me. Please."

Ginny gave him a disgusted look and slapped him across the face. Harry was shocked. He was being rejected by his mate! Harry began to cry silently.

"Harry James Potter! You deserved to be slapped! You think I'm the kind of person that is going to abondon you after something this horrible happened to you," she ranted," that you have no control over! How could you think I was that kind of person!" Ginny was crying now and Harry looked up at her with pleading eyes.

"Ginny, you've got to understand. I can't even go_ home_ because of this. Even if it isn't much of a home. And Ron-even though I don't blame him under the circumstances- called me a monster! I don't know what anyone's reaction is going to be! I mean what if you were in my shoes? Would you go blabbing to everyone you know because you don't think they're 'that kind of person'? Try to understand Gin, please." Harry pleaded.

Ginny looked at him shocked as the words sunk in. What if she were in his shoes?

"Y-you can't even go home! Oh my god Harry! I'm sorry! I didn't ever look at it like that! I-I'm so SORRY Harry!" she cried and then flung herself into his arms.

"It's OK. I understand the way you looked at it. Shhhhh. It's OK." Harry said rubbing soothing circles on her back as che cuddled closer into his chest.

"Harry, can I ask you something?" she said.

"Sure Gin, anything you want to ask."

"Why do you like me this way all of a sudden?" she asked.

"Oh... well I... um... Maybe you should read it straight from the book as I don't fully understand it myself."

"Book? Don't tell me you have a book on girls!" She asked horrified.

"No nothing like that," Harry laughed, much to Ginny's relief, as he took her by the hand and led her to the common room where his book on werewolves still sat.

On the way there Harry asked, "Ginny, where did you learn that spell that lifted me by my ankle? I'm a third year and I haven't learned that yet, but your a second year! I'm a little confused about that."

"Levicorpus you mean? I learned that from Fred and George. They forgot thier potions books at home this year and had to use the school's, much to Snape's displeasure. Anyway, Fred got a book that used to be some guy's that called himself the Half Blood Prince. He wrote all of this useful stuff all over in the book and Fred learned alot from it apparently. That's why his grades went up so much this year." Ginny explained.

"OK, yeah, I get that part but that still doesn't tell me how YOU know the spell." Harry stated, still walking.

"Oh, yeah...well anyway one night I caught the twins using Levicorpus on Ms. Norris, and it was really funny by the way, and then the twins saw me. They taught me all kinds of stuff from the book including Levicorpus." she said.

"I really can't see Fred or George doing that unless there was something in it for them," Harry laughed smiling.

"Oh, yeah, well you're right. They make me help them with pranks every Tuesday night now." she said laughing.

"Black Smith," said Harry as they reached the common room. He was surprised when he found it empty.

"Everyone is at supper," said Ginny.

"Jesus! Can you read my mind?" said Harry shocked.

"Nope," said Ginny, "just your facial expressions."

"Was it that obvious?" Harry asked.

"Yup, quite pathetic actually." she said smiling.

"Gee thanks!" said Harry rolling his eyes.

"Your welcome," beamed Ginny.

"Ok, now where is that bloody book... ah there it is! Under the damn couch!" exclaimed Harry.

"Why is it under there?" Ginny asked.

"When Ron and I had our little spat I dropped everything. Hermione must have taken the rest of my stuff to my dorm." Harry explained.

Harry then crouched down and pulled the book out from under the couch and flipped it open to page 394. He then handed the book over to Ginny.

"Harry, this is a book about werewolves and- Jeeze this is heavey! But really, what does this have to do with your sudden interest in me?" she asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Just read and find out," said Harry.

"Ok..." said Ginny and then she began to read out loud.

"There are still many unknown discoveries about the werewolf still to be uncovered. One of which is how the werewolf chooses his or her mate. Thier mate is like thier soul mate, they are perfect for each other and once they are together they are together for life. Usually a werewolf will know that a human is his or her mate the first time he sees him or her after being bitten. The only exception is when someone undergoes a personality change that then allows them to be the werewolf's mate. It is a very strange bond that lets the werewolf know if the mate is in danger, in safety, or in some cases drunk, no matter how far apart they are at the time. The werewolf is also very protective over his mate and in some cases is known to die for him or her. It is also very aggressive to others who try to 'hit' on him or her. Usually when the werewolf chooses its mate, the mate will gain the ability to sense if his mate is in danger, saftey, or drunk also. In some cases it has been known that over time they can communicate useing telepathy. The age of the werewolf does not matter in the slightest when choosing a mate, there have been reportings of two year old werewolves choosing mates. So a word to the wise, never piss off a werewolf's mate." Ginny looked at Harry with amazed eyes.

"I think that's you, Gin." Harry said.

Ginny stepped forward and gave Harry a huge hug.

"I'm gonna be with you forever and ever," she mumbled, but Harry with his super hero hearing coul easily hear it and it brrought a smile to his face.

"I'll never leave," Harry whispered back.

Things were finally starting to get better at last.

(AN) I thought this was a sweet chapter. I mean I had to make something go right for Harry! And for those of you who didn't get the page 394 joke, rewatch the prisoner of azkaban! I think that may be my favorite line from the movie! LOL!


	9. The Train

**Disclaimer:** unless Harry is dating moaning Myrtle I do not own Harry Potter.

(AN) Who's ready for Snuffles in this fanfic? I'm ready for Snuffles!

**Harry Potter and Some Really Bad Luck**

It was Wednesday and every one was loading their luggage on the Hogwarts Express. Harry was finding a compartment to sit in when he found an empty place sit sit. As he sat down he saw something move out of the corner of his eye near the forbidden forest. He looked out the train window and went pale. Out of the trees there were two big yellow eyes staring at him. The body of a silver wolf stepped out of the trees and barked at him making Harry jump and quickly look away. He had been seeing many wolves lately and it was starting to freak him out, especially since the full moon was in three days.

"Hello Harry!" said Ron as he sat down in the carriage. Harry could sense that Ron was very happy to be going home. Over the past week Harry had begun to be able to sense people's emotions.

"Hello Ron," said Harry troubled.

"What's wrong mate?" asked Ron curiously as he sat down.

"Another bloody wolf," Harry growled, irritated that the wolves wouldn't leave him alone.

"You know, that whole wolf stalker thing is kinda creepy," said Ron amused at his friend's irritation.

"Tell me about it," Harry mumbled. "Hey, where's Hermione?"

"Oh," said Ron laughing, "she's helping Neville find Trevor again!"

"Nice!" Harry laughed, "Where does that toad get to? It must not like Neville very much. Poor Neville."

"Yup!" said Ron grinning.

'Hey, do you mind if I sit in your carriage Harry?' asked Ginny through thier newly discovered telepathic connection.

'Sure,' Harry replied.

"Ginny's coming," Harry said to Ron.

"How do you know that Harry? You can't tell the future!" said Ron.

"I don't need to," Harry grinned as Ginny walked in.

"How- Your impossible Harry! I'll never figure out how your head works!" Ron said disbelievingly.

'Harry,' Ginny thought sitting next to him.

'Yeah?' Harry thought back.

'You think we should tell him?' Ginny said.

'Ok, I want to see what color he turns!' harry thought enthusiastically.

"Ron, we have discovered that I am Harry's permanant girlfriend because of a wacko werewolf thing, giving us a telepathic connection." Ginny said.

"You...I...WHAT...tele...urgh," Ron said and then he passed out.

"That went better than expected!" Harry laughed as the train started to move.

"Harry!" yelled Hermione walking in. Harry could feel disapproval rolling off of her in waves.

"Yes?" Harry replied innocently.

"What did you do to him!" excaimrd Hermione.

"I just told him that Ginny is my permanant girlfriend," Harry said simply.

"Harry, you shouldn't do that," said Hermione now smiling.

"It was actually me who told him that, not Harry trying to steal all the credit over here," said Ginny.

Harry chuckled.

"Well we better wake him up," said Hermione.

She stood over Ron and pulled out her wand saying, "Enervate."

"I... what happened," said Ron groggily, making them all laugh.

**8 Hours Later**

As the train pulled into King's Cross Station, Platteform 9 3/4 Harry was suddenly afriad. Where was he going to go? Were they going to ship him off to some wizarding orphanage?

Then a beautifle eagle owl flew in the window. It carried a letter that said,

_When you see me, call me Snuffles._

_Now destroy this letter._

Harry knew this letter was probably from Sirius and that immediatly put Harry at ease. Dubledore must have contacted him! Harry pulled out his wand and muttered "Incendio," and the letter instantly caught fire, destroying the letter.

"Who was that from?" asked Hermione curiously.

"Padfoot," Harry said happily.

"OH!" said Ron.

"Who's Padfoot?" asked Ginny.

"I'll tell you this summer, kay Gin? I don't want to really talk about it in public for safety reasons," Harry said.

"Oh," said Ginny puzzled, ''Ok."

"Hey Ron, Hermione? Do you think you could wait outside the train for me?"

"Alright," said Hermione before Ron could argue, and then pulled a very irritated Ron out of the compartment.

"Harry, I'm going to miss you," said Ginny with tears now in her eyes.

"I'll miss you to," said Harry. "I'll send you an owl every day if you like." Harry grinned.

Ginny laughed. "I don't think I need an owl_ every_ day. Ron on the other hand might."

Harry chuckled. "Yup, I think he will."

"Harry?"

"Yeah, Gin?" Harry responded.

"How far does the mind connection work?" She asked.

"I don't know," said Harry truthfully. "Maybe we'll be able to talk over the summer but I'm not sure."

"I hope we will," said Ginny giving Harry a hug.

"Me to," said Harry hugging her back.

Ginny pulled away and walked out the compart ment door and out of the train. Harry followed closely behind.

Ginny then turned around and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and walked away.

"By Gin!" Harry called.

Ginny turned around and waved goodbye to Harry, and then dissapeared into th croud.

"There he is!" said Ron as he and Hermione ran over to him.

Hermione gave Harry a hug and said, "I'm sorry for everything that's happened Harry. Ron and I are still working on the animagi thing. Don't worry ok?"

"I'll be fine Hermione," said Harry smiling.

"See you later mate," said Ron giving Harry a brotherly bear hug.

"See you Ron." Harry said back.

"Write to us every day!" said Ron and Hermione at the same time.

Harry laughed remembering his conversation with Ginny.

"I've got to go, I see my mum and dad," said Hermione waving goodbye.

"By Hermione!" Ron said with Harry.

Ron turned to Harry. "Your my best mate Harry," he said grinning, "but if I catch you sneaking into my house and groping my sister I WILL kill you!"

'Don't worry Ron," Harry laughed, "I won't be groping Ginny any time soon."

"Alright, see ya later mate" said Ron, giving Harry one last hug.

"By Ron," said Harry.

Ron then melted in the croud.

As Harry watched him disappear into the he felt something slam into his chest, pin him to the ground, and then... lick his face?

"ARG! Get this bloody dog OFF of me!" Harry roared.

Harry heard a man laughing at the top of his lungs.

"REMUS STOP LAUGHING! THIS ISN'T FUNNY!" Harry continued to scream as Sirius kept on licked his face.

"Ok, Snuffles, that's enough," said Remus chuckling.

Sirius backed off, gave a happy bark, and wagged his tail wildly.

Harry got to his feet and stuck his tongue out at the dog and Remus, causing Remus to go off into another fit of giggles.

"You planned that, didn't you?" said Harry still irritated.

"We're marauders, what do you expect?" said a smiling Remus.

"Better behavior than that," said Harry, finally smiling.

"All right. Let's get in the car." said Remus.

"I hope you can drive," said Harry nervously.

"Of course I can! But Padfoot can't!" Remus said looking at the now growling dog.

"I think you made him mad, Moony," said Harry laughing.

"Yes, I did now get in the car you two." said Remus, holding open the door to the back seat of an old rusty truck.

"Fine," said Harry.

Harry got in and was quickly followed by Sirius who let out a huff and layed his head on Harry's lap.

Harry could sense the sadness coming off of him. The same with Remus. They were just trying to hide it. They both felt guilty about what happened to him and there was nothing h could say too make it better.

(AN) Harry is off to live with Sirius! Remus will not be living with them though, as some of you may be thinking. He is going to be a regular visitor. For me Remus living with Sirius is somewhat wierd.


	10. Home

**Disclaimer:** Unless Voldie has a mowhawk that is hot pink, I do not own anything created by JK Rowling.

(AN) These disclaimers are getting pretty fun to write! Also, to all of those people who are reading my story and not reviewing, please review! It would make me feel so great if you did! Please!

**Harry Potter and Some Really Bad Luck**

As Harry got out of the truck he saw a little log cabin that was hidden by tall, lush, oak and pine trees. It had a creek behind it and a whole forest, along with a big front yard. There was even a treehouse!

"Wow! Is this where we're going to live?" said Harry amazed.

"Yup." said Sirius now in his human form. He was clean and didn't smell so bad this time. "Do you like it?"

"Like it! I love it!" said Harry happily.

"Well Harry, I'm glad you like it but right now we have to get your luggage to your room." said Remus smiling.

Him liking the house must have really raised thier spirits.

"Alright. I wonder what the inside of the house looks like!" said Harry exitedly.

"It's just a little cabbin, Harry!" said Sirius laughing. "What's the big deal?"

"I love log cabbins! And it's in the country to and that makes it even better. I hate it when people stare at me." Harry explained.

Remus sighed. "Let's just get this stuff put away."

Harry grabbed his bags and litteraly ran into the house. He gasped at what he saw when he went inside.

There was a cozy little fireplace in the livingroom that had a Gryffindor colored rug in front of it, and on top of the fireplace was a picture of Remus, James, Lily, Sirius, and baby Harry. Peter was there to but it looked like someone burned the traitor's face of the picture. There was a sofa in front of the fireplace and on the other side of the room there was a bookcase filled with hundreds of books. There was one window in the room with red and gold curtains on it, and in a little glass case on the corner of the room was a collection of little glass lions.

"It's not much but..." said Sirius when Harry unexpectedly gave him a hug.

"I love it," said Harry.

"Yup, I had bring Sirius back down to earth when he found out you were going to stay with him. Sirius was going to buy a big house in the city trying to get something big and special when I reminded him that a city wouldn't be to smart since he's supposed to be in wizar prison, plus I figured you liked the country better since you liked the burrow so much and you hate Privet Drive," said Moony looking pleased with himself.

"Yup, Moony found me before I did something stupid thankfully," Sirius said smiling.

Harry laughed.

"Well I think I'm going to head out," said Remus. I'll stop by on Friday." When he said Friday both he and Harry looked uncomfortable. Friday was Harry's first full moon.

Silence.

"Bye Remus," said Harry breaking the silence and gave him a reassuring hug that told Remus that Harry didn't blame him in the least.

"Bye kiddo," said Remus as he left.

As soon as the door was shut Harry began talking again. "Okay let's see the kitchen!" said Harry.

Sirius smiled and followed him into the kitchen.

The kitchen had a big mahogany table with four chairs in the center, and it had a big stove up against the wall which had another Gryffindor window above it. The stove had a counter beside it and at the end of the counter had a sink. Above the counter and sink were cupboards filled with silver dishes. In the corner there was a staircase which Harry immediatly ran up.

At the top of the stairs there were three doors. One door led to a small bathroom with all of the normal bathroom stuff in it. That was directly at the top of the staircase. To the left thier was a door that had a nameplate that read Padfoot on it. To the right thier was a door that said Prongs Jr. on it.

"Prongs Jr. Nice!" Harry laughed.

"Well I had to give you some nickname!" Sirius chuckled.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Why not something more original Sirius?"

"Can YOU think of anything better?" said Sirius still laughing.

"No," said Harry frowning.

"See! Your hard to think of a nickname for! I don't know why but for you its just hard!" said Sirius smugly.

"Don't rub it in." said Harry.

"Well don't just stare at the door! Check out jour room!" Sirius urged.

Harry opened the door and saw his room. He had a Full sized bed that had Gryffindor colored sheets on it, a window with Gryffindor curtains, a rug in front of the door with Gryffindor colors on it, a poster of the Griffindor lion on the side of his door that didn't have a nameplate, he had a whole closet full of new clothing, there was posters of brooms on the walls, there was a shelf of his own books, he had a mahogany desk with a board over it so you could pin papers up, there was even a mahogany bedside table with a Gryffindor lamp on it! On his bed there were three wrapped presents...

"Go ahead," said a smiling Sirius, "open them!"

Harry ran over to the bed and picked up the long, cylindar shaped present. He tore of the snitch wrapping paper and...

"SIRIUS! THIS IS A FIREBOLT! BLOODY HELL THIS IS AMAZING!" Harry yelled, absolutely thrilled. He had the fastest model in the world!

"Open the others!" Sirius said beaming.

Harry opened the smallest one that was circular. "My own snitch! Awesome!" Harry yelled with glee.

"Open the last!" Sirius laughed.

"IT'S A... potions book." said Harry dissapionted.

Sirius laughed and laughed and laughed till he cried as he saw Harry's dirty look that he threw him.

"Oh well," Harry sighed, "At least I have my firebolt and the snitch!"

"Look inside the potions book you dolt!" Sirius choked out.

Harry's eyes lit up and he opened the potions book.

Inside was...

(AN) Ah, cliffhangers... I wouldn't have done that except I have no idea what to give Harry. I have to think about it for a bit...


	11. The Present

**Disclaimer:** Unless Tonk's favorite haircolor is puss yellow I do not own Harry Potter.

(AN) OK, the updating is taking longer than I thought and I have the first 4 chapters updated, but I need more time for the rest, so I'm gonna let you guys read the next chapter early. Say thank you!

**Harry Potter and Some Really Bad Luck**

Harry opened the potions book and inside was...

A key.

"Erm... Sirus? Why can't I just use Alohamora on a lock?" Harry asked, wondering why he would need a key.

"Because," Sirius said as if it were the most obvous thing in the world, "It doen't go to a DOOR! It goes to something that is out back in the lean-to."

"Oh, fine. I guess I'll have to get up and go to the stupid lean-to, and find what this stupid key goes to, and see what the stupid thing is, so I can use the stupid what ever it is," Harry said annoyed. He was tired suddenly, and he just wanted to go to bed. He then realized that it was going to be only 48 more hours till the full moon, and that was probably why he felt so tired.

"What's got your wand in a knot?" said Sirius laughing.

"I'm tired," Harry yawned.

"But it's only 8:00! And you were jumping off the walls a few minutes ago!" Sirius whined.

"I just hit the wall," Harry muttered.

"Come on Harry, PLEASE!" said Sirius looking like an exited child waiting an extra 10 minutes to go to his best friends birthday party.

"Ok, ok I'll go, just calm down!" said Harry yawning again.

"Yes!" Sirius squealed laughing and ran down the stairs.

Harry rolled his eyes and set his suitcase next to the bed before he ventured into the lean-to to discover his gift.

He walked down the stairs apparently a little to slowly, because the stairs dissapreared and a slippery slide popped up in its place, causing Harry to yelp in surprize and sliiiiiiiide down to the bottom, where Sirius stood trying to muffle his laughs with his sleeve.

"What was that for!" said Harry angrily.

"Lesson 1: Never keep a Marauder waiting," said Sirius with a goofy grin on his face.

Harry growled in his annoyance which brought on another round of giggles from Sirius.

Either he was just a huge clown or Azkaban had messed with Sirius's head. Probably both.

"Can we just go?" Harry asked sighing, "I just want to go to bed."

"Man your a party pooper," said Sirius still trying to stifle giggles.

Harry just frowned and walked out the back door and to the lean-to.

"Hey, wait for me!" Sirius called after him.

Harry waited outside the door for Sirius and they went into the lean-to, where there was a huge shape with a blue tarp over it.

"Ok, Harry. Pull off the tarp and claim your present!" Sirius cheered.

Harry's lips twitched in amusement and he took hold of the tarp, and gave a hard yank, ripping off the covering with ease.

Underneath tha tarp was a motorcycle.

"You got me a MOTORCYCLE?" yelled Harry in disbelief.

"Actually it was already mine. I had to steal it back from Hagrid though." Sirius said with a devilish glint in his eyes, smirking. "And guess what the best part is. It flies!"

"This is great! When can I ride it?" said Harry, ignoring the fact that he was about to pass out from exaustion.

"I think I'll make you wait for a year or two," he said, grinning evilly.

"No FAIR! You got me something I'll have too wait a year for?" Yelled Harry now furious.

"Yup," snickered the escaped convict.

"Your. So. MEAN!" He said heatedly.

"I know, and I love every minute of it!" Sirius laughed.

"Whatever," Harry litteraly growled. "I'm going to go to bed."

"Ok, see you in the morning! And remember! Never go to bed angry!

* * *

Harry awoke the next morning with a pounding headache, and the urge to be sick.

He ran to the toilet and barfed.

Tomarrow, Friday night, was his first full moon.

(OK guys, give me a few more days for the next chapter OK. I need time to edit the other ones!


	12. Moon Sickness

**Disclaimer:** Unless Snape and Sirius are best buddies I do not own Harry Potter.

(AN) This chapter would have been up sooner but the stupid computer deleted it.

**Harry Potter and Some Really Bad Luck**

Harry groggily walked back into his room after puking his guts out, and winced as the sunlight from outside hit him. It made him feel like his head was on fire. He dragged himself over to the window and tightly shut the curtains, keeping most of the light out.

He then turned around and ploppled down on the bed. He was so tired. Sooo tired...

* * *

Sirius knowing that Harry would be feeling sick today quietly crept into Harry's bedroom to check on him. He opened the door and it quealed slightly, making Sirius wince. He didn't want to wake Harry up. He noticed that he had the curtains closed, keeping out most of the light. The light must even be making him sick now. Holy crap! Poor Harry...

Harry was laying on the bed curled up with the blankets wrapped around him in a tight ball, deathly pale, even in the dim light. His face was covered in sweat. Every once in a while a shiver would run through him.

When Sirius was in school with Remus this would last the day before, the day of, and the day after the full moon. They used to call it 'moon sickness.'

Sirius walked over to the bed and sat down next to Harry feeling his forhead. He remembered that sometimes Remus would get a fever at school. Sure enough, Harry was burning up.

Harry groaned and raised one arm swatting at Sirius.

He chuckled.

"Sirius, go AWAY." Harry moaned.

"Harry, I think I'm gonna stay here so get over it." Sirius said.

"Evil bastard," Sirius barley heard Harry mutter.

Sirius cracked a smile. "How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Like dragon crap," Harry replied, burrying his face in his pillow.

"That bad huh?" Sirius said, feeling tons of sympathy for his godson.

"Mph," was the only reply from Harry.

"Do you want anything to eat or drink?" Sirius asked.

"If I eat anything I think I'll puke again," Harry mumbled into the pillow.

"You puked?" said Sirius surprised. He hadn't known that Harry had puked.

"Yup,'' Harry said, half asleep.

"I'm sorry Harry..." Sirius said.

"Sirius, can you just go away? All I want to do right now is sleep," Harry moaned.

Sirius frowned and then an idea popped into his head.

He turned into a big black shaggy canine and snuggled up next to Harry. He was pleased when Harry sighed and burried his head in his fur instead of the pillow, wrapping his arms around Sirius's neck.

After a few minutes the two of them were fast asleep.

* * *

**Three Hours Later**

Sirius awoke with the sudden need to pee. Harry was still snuggled up to him and didn't look like he was going to let go any time soon.

'This is just great,' he thought sarcastically. He then tried to gently wiggle his way out of Harry's grasp, but Harry had other ideas.

As Sirius was almost half way out Harry suddenly moaned in his sleep and constricted his arms around Sirius's middle, making him need to pee even worse, and not allowing him any escape.

He whimpered. He just wanted to use the damn tiolet!

Harr then yawned. Apparently he didn't like his sleeping position to much because he let go of Padfoot ('Thank God!' thought Sirius) and rolled over.

Right off of the bed.

Harry landed on teh floor with a huge THUMP! Sirius whimpered hoping his godson hadn't woken up. He stood up and looked over the side of the bed to see that Harry was still fast asleep. Amazing!

Sirius let out a sigh of relief and darted out of the room leaving Harry on the floor and to the bathroom door were he resumed his human form and opened the door. He rushed inside and put up the tiolet seat. He let out a sigh of relief. He never knew how good it felt to use the tiolet.

* * *

Sirius walked back into Harry's room with one butterbeer in his hand. He took a sip from it when he saw that a very sickly Harry Potter was groggily getting up from the floor and litteraly crawling into bed.

"Harry your awake!" said Sirius surprised.

"Yes I'm awake. I woke up...on the floor," Harry growled irritated.

"Sorry, I needed to use the tiolet." Sirus said, emarrased he had just left his godson on the floor.

"Well thanks for getting me back up on the bed," Harry growled.

"Sorry," Sirius said.

Harry responded with a "Hmph."

"Harry do you want any butterbeer or something?" Sirius asked taking a sio of his own.

"No, but a glass of water would be good." Harry said, not realizibg just how thirsty he was.

"Alright, accio cup!" Sirius said with a flick from Remus's borrowed wand (His had been snapped at the ministry).

A little glass cup zoomed into Sirius's hand. Sirius pionted his wand at the cup and said, "Aquimenti!" The cup immediatly filled to the brim with cool, crystal clear water.

Sirius handed the cup to Harry who took it and chugged it like a child dying of thirst. Within seconds the water was gone.

Harry wiped his mouth with the sleave of his shirt and gave the cup back to Sirius who set it on the bed side table. Harry then pulled the blankets up to his chin and went back to sleep.

Sirius turned back into a dog and lept onto Harry's bed, snuggling up to him again once more.

Tommarow was approaching much to fast for the both of them.

(AN) I thought this was a sweet chapter. And to all of this people that twist every thing to homosexual stuff this was supposed to be a NUTURING chapter, NOT a chapter about Sirius being attracted to Harry in any way. That's just gross!


	13. It's Starting

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter unless Hedwig bit Harry's finger off.

(AN) OK, so here's the next chapter. Enjoy!

**Harry Potter and Some Really Bad Luck**

Knock knock knock!

"Sirius, make whoever it is go awaaaay," Harry moaned. He felt even worse today. He just wanted to sleep but this guy kept knocking on the door!

Sirius, in his dog form huffed in annoyance. He was half asleep to! Why did this inconsiderate person disturb his nap?

"Sirius!" Harry moaned again as the person knocked once more.

Sirius growled and jumped out of bed, turning back into his human form and left the room. He stomped down the stairs and went into the living room. There he flung the door open to find a sickly Remus.

"Oh, it's you!" Sirius said surprised.

"Yes it's me!" Remus growled in annoyance. "You've left me standing out here for fifteen minutes!"

"Sorry, I was with Harry." Sirius said. He felt guilty for leaving his friend standing out there for that long when he felt as bad as Harry did.

"How is Harry doing?" Remus asked concerned as he walked in the house.

Sirius, shutting the door behind them said, "His exact words were, 'I feel like dragon crap,' and that was yesterday."

Remus sighed. "The first full moon is always the worst. I still remember." He shuddered.

"So it gets better after the first?" Sirius asked.

"Yes, but not by much, it will take a year or so before he is actually able to get up and walk around during the full moon," sighed Remus.

"That sucks," Sirius said frowning.

"You have no idea," Remus said.

"He's upstairs now if you want to see him. I think he's awake. He was yelling at me to make you go away a few minutes ago." Sirius said.

"Yes, I think I'll go see him. I need to give him the wolves-bane potion anyway," Remus said, "and he's not going to like it either. This stuff is nasty!"

"Alright lets head up there." Sirius sighed.

They walked up the steps and opened the door to Harry's room and walked in. Harry was laying on the bed with his faced stuffed in a pillow.

"Harry?" Sirius asked, Making sure his godson wasn't dead.

"What do you want now, Sirius?" came the muffled reply.

"Remus is here," Sirius said.

"Just go awaaaay," Harry moaned into the pillow. "I'm so tired."

Remus just sat and watched the exchange, feeling terrible that he had caused Harry to feel this sick.

"He's going to give you medicine," Sirius said gently.

"I don't NEED medicine, I'm fine." Harry said, face still buried in the pillow.

"Harry, it's the wolves-bane, you need to take it," said Remus, finally speaking up.

"I don't WANT it. I don't want to MOVE." Harry moaned.

"We'll let you sleep if you take it." Sirius said.

Harry groggily sat up and said, "Fine give it here. I just want to go to sleep."

Remus pulled a vile out of the pocket of his robes and gave it to Harry.

"Drink it fast and get it over with," advised Remus.

Harry tipped it into his mouth and gagged. He then spat it everywhere.

"No! I am not going to drink that! I can't, it's to gross!" Harry said, stressed.

"I was afraid of this," muttered Remus. He then pulled out another vile.

"Harry, you have to drink it!" Sirius said. "Please Harry?"

Harry tipped over a buried his face back in the pillow. He then yelled into it.

"I'd take that as a no." Remus said.

"Fine, I don't like doing this but I guess I have to." Sirius groaned.

Remus nodded. "You pin him down and I'll force feed him."

Harry looked up at this and tried to run out of bed, only to get his feet caught in the blankets, causing him to fall face-first on the floor. Sirius ran over to him and pinned him down as Harry struggled weakly to get away. Remus lifted up Harry's head and forced his mouth open.

"OK! OK! I'll drink it! Let go of me!" Harry yelled hoarsely.

Sirius and Remus both let go and Harry sat up, frowning in disgust at the little vile.

He took it and chugged it as fast as he could and when he was done he looked green.

"I think I'm gonna throw up," Harry said.

"Drink some water it'll help, trust me you don't want to throw up." Remus said. He then summoned a water bottle out of thin air with his wand that he took out of Sirius's pocket and handed it to Harry. Harry drank it gratefully.

"Feel any better?" Sirius asked.

"If you mean better as in I don't have to puke anymore than yes." Harry said, climbing back into bed.

"Sirius, we have about ten more minutes till the moon rises, were are we supposed to go?" Remus asked.

"The attic is set up for the both of you," Sirius said.

"Does that mean I have to get up?" Harry whimpered from in his bed.

"Yup, sorry Jr." Sirius said.

"Don't call me Jr!" Harry moaned.

Remus sighed. "5 minutes people."

"Moony, help me get him up." Sirius said.

"All right," Remus said.

They each took an arm and carried Harry out the door, his feet dragging on the floor.

Sirius reached up and pulled on a little handle on the ceiling, revealing a little hole. Remus then conjured a latter and they carried Harry up. As soon as they were up the latter Sirius closed the door.

Remus sat Harry on a mattress that was layed on the floor and then they waited.

After about 30 seconds pain ripped through Harry's body.

It was starting.

(AN) So, I would like to thank remuslover for reviewing my story. Thanks for the tips!


	14. Loose

**Disclaimer:** Unless Hermione is Snape's daughter, I do not own Harry Potter.

(AN) My BF helped me write this chapter! Or was supposed to, anyway.

Harry yelped in agony, the pain felt like 100 hundreds crucios being cast all at once. It was unbearable. He screamed, and screamed and screamed. Transforming was only supposed to take ten seconds or so, but to Harry it felt like hours. He felt the bones all break and reposition themselves, he felt his nails turn into hooked claws, and he felt jet black fur rip through his skin. Then there was nothing, all black. He was stuck. The wolves-bane potions didn't usually work on first timers, and he was no exception.

Sirius heard the two werewolves yelp in pain as he locked the door and he knew it was starting. He quickly turned into a big shaggy grim like dog and turned to watch. They were both pretty much done transforming except for little changes still being made, like the ear position. As soon as they were both done they both collapsed to the floor.

Sirius walked over to Harry but backed up as soon as he snarled at him. 'Crap! The wolves-bane didn't work! I hoped it would...'

Harry stood up on his four legs and looked Sirius full in the face with piercing green eyes.

Sirius and Harry just sat there, staring.

Remus heard the snarl from the corner he was laying in and whimpered. Now he would have to help restrain Harry. Even though he wasn't full grown and was half his size he could still inflict a lot of damage. Remus stood shakily up and walked over to Sirius, making the fur on Harry's neck raise. He then growled a deep threatening growl at the both of them and began to walked forward, teeth bared.

Sirius and Remus saw the teeth and both backed up. Harry meant business. They didn't want to be the ones getting their asses kicked when Harry went off.

Harry kept walking forward until they were both backed in the corner. Once they were, Harry turned his head around and began walking toward the door on the floor. He sniffed it and knew that that was how he was supposed to get out.

The pair just watched Harry circle the little trap door, not believing he could get out, but when Harry suddenly pounced and the door broke and he fell to the hallway below, they knew they had to act, and fast.

Harry landed on his paws on the hallway below and confidently walked forward. He was going to get out and he was determined to find prey. He was almost to the stairs when he heard something land behind him, causing him to spin around, hackles raised, and teeth bared. He growled the most menacing growl he could muster at the large black dog, but the dog lunged forward, making Harry jump back in surprise. Then as soon as Harry got over the shock, he was furious. The large tan wolf had now dropped down behind the dog and they both wanted to keep him here. That wasn't gonna fly.

Harry lunged at the black dog and latched his teeth in the dog's neck, causing him to yelp in pain. But then Harry felt something slam into his side and found himself pinned down by the great tan wolf. The black dog across the room was drunkenly getting up and staggering around, blood pouring from the wounds on the back of his neck.

Harry roared in fury and lashed out with claws at the wolfs face, causing the wolf to back up, trying to get the blood that was now running from his wounds out of his eyes with his paw.

Harry sprung up, leaving the two dazed and wounded as he raced down the stairs. He slammed into the front door with his paws, making it come off of its hinges and fall to the ground. Harry then darted out in to the woods.

This was where he was meant to be. He loved the freedom. The woods were his home. He was finally out!

And he was dangerous.

* * *

Tim was a peaceful man. He earned his keep on a little ranch. He had a seven year old boy, a beautiful wife, and a faithful old Australian Shepard, Damien.

He had been having some troubles lately with wolves. They would come onto his property and kill his livestock. Mainly sheep and chickens. It was a pack of about seven or so, and he had been shooting the wolves if they set foot on his property. He always had a gun on hand if one of those pests decided to come onto his land. None of them had come for a few weeks now so he felt he had driven them off.

He didn't realize that tonight a wolf would come, and it would be after far more than his livestock.

* * *

Tim was sitting at his kitchen table on Friday night eating a big meal his wife Kassy had cooked. It was chicken, potatoes, corn, cottage cheese, and pears. Kassy sat down next to him and began to eat.

"Wheres Cam?" asked Kassy.

"Cam? He's outside playing with Damien." Tim replied. He thought his son was old enough to have some independence. He had every right to play outside with Damien.

"He should be watched," Kassy scolded.

"He's old enough! And besides, if anything was going to hurt him, even if it was himself, you know Damien would die before he let anyone or thing touch that boy," Tim argued.

"Yes, I know that but-" Her argument was cut off by a shrill scream.

"DADDY!" the little boy screamed from outside. "IT'S A HUGE WOLF! ITS KILLING DAMIEN!"

* * *

Harry was running through the forest, not a care in the world, when he smelled something that made him freeze. He raised his nose to the breeze and sniffed the cool night air. He smelt people, and they were close by. He could tell. He began sprinting toward the delicious smell. He could already tell that they were muggles but he didn't care. He didn't care about anything in this form. All he wanted was his meal. As he broke through the trees,

he observed the sight before him. There was a little boy playing with his dog outside, and inside he could smell a woman and a man. He could also smell horses, sheep, chicken, and cattle on the land. He could care less about the two adults and the animals but Harry really wanted the boy badly.

Harry moved back into the shadows to stalk his prey. The muggles seemed oblivious to his presence. He began circling the house, slowly closing in when he passed the stalls that held the horses. They began to whinny and kick around their stalls, desperately trying to get away.

Harry's body immediately went on lock down as he searched for anyone who noticed the noise and would come to check on them. When he thought that no one had come he began his hunt again but then an Australian Shepard

Bounded around the corner of the house, the boy following at his heels.

Harry immediately knew he was discovered as soon as the dog began to yap and snarl, while the boy gasped.

So he lunged.

As soon as he charged, the Shepard sprang in front of the boy, sinking his teeth into Harry's neck. Harry howled in fury and bit down on the dog's leg, feeling a satisfying CRUNCH as the blood spurted into his jaws. The dog yelped and let go, while the boy screamed and said something that Harry did not register. Harry approached the dog who was trying to limp away and sunk his teeth into the poor creatures lower back. The dog let out an agonizing howl. Harry picked up the screaming dog in his jaws and shook him like a rag-doll. He continued to shake until the dog stopped its yelping and went limp, and cast the body aside. He then growled as the screaming, crying seven year old before him, baring his teeth that were bright crimson with the dog's blood.

"Damien," the boy whimpered. "_Damien,"_

As Harry approached the boy, he screamed, "YOU KILLED MY DOG YOU MONSTER!" Harry of coarse did not understand a word and began to circle his prey. He could smell the fear and anger rolling off of the child.

The boy then bent down and began launching rocks at Harry angrily. Harry took no notice because none of them hit him, and his was to busy trying to decide how to kill his victim. The a rock hit Harry in the forehead. The wolf let out an infuriated roar and lunged at the boy.

* * *

As soon as Tim heard this cry he said, "Shit! They're back!" He ran to the front door grabbing his rifle and pulling a shell out of his pocket and loading it. He heard the cry "YOU KILLED MY DOG YOU MONSTER!" that sent a chill down his spine. 'Don't be dead, please don't be dead,' he thought. He ran out the door and around the corner of the house where he saw his son launching rocks at a wolf. And this was no normal wolf, either. It was HUGE! Three times the size of a normal wolf and it looked like it was still a puppy!

Tim just gazed in shock, and it wasn't until it lunged at his son that he took action. The wolf had his teeth bared and was about to bite his son when he fired.

The gun did not miss.

* * *

Harry had the boy pinned down and was about to sink his teeth into the shrieking boy's throat When a loud bang went off. Harry suddenly felt excruciating pain in his shoulder that made him cry out and back up off of the boy.

He looked at the man intently and saw that he had a stick pointed straight at him. Harry did not like this, not at all.

Another bang went off and the dirt in front of Harry's paws exploded. Harry lept back and continued to back up, this time faster. He was now aware that hot blood was pouring from his shoulder and that the man was taking aim again. Another loud blast went off sending a bullet whizzing past his ear.

This time Harry turned around and ran, ran as fast as he could, back to the safety of the forest, without even a meal.

* * *

Tim ran over to his son after the wolf was gone. "CAM!" he yelled, "are you alright?"

"Yeah," Cam said sniffling, "he only scratched my chest a bit when he jumped on me. Damien wasn't so lucky though." Cam then broke down and began to cry for his fallen companion.

"Oh Cam, I'm so sorry," said Tim pulling him into his chest.

"I'll go get the shovel," Cam said with tears pouring down his face.

"It's OK Cam, I'll get it, you just go into the house to your mom and tell her what happened alright?" Tim said.

"A-alright Daddy," said Cam getting out of his fathers arms, then running into the house as fast as he could.

By morning Damien was buried by his favorite cherry tree, with a chew toy, and his and Cam's favorite blanket.

(AN) OK, I was going to let Damien live but it just didn't work. Sorry. Longest chapter yet! Sweet!


	15. Lost and Found

**Disclaimer:** Unless Fawkes was served at Thanksgiving I do not own Harry Potter.

(AN) The last chapter was really fun to write and I'm glad so many of you liked it! And if there was any confusion Cam was NOT bitten by Harry. Sorry if that was a bit unclear.

**Harry Potter and Some Really Bad Luck**

Harry was running as fast as he could to get away from the farmer with the rifle. He had an injured shoulder causing him to limp badly. It stung every time he moved it and he could still feel the blood oozing from the horrendous wound. It gushed and gushed, and eventually Harry became dizzy from blood-loss.

The world tilted and his vision went in and out of focus. He began stumbling blindly through the woods, ears ringing at a high pitch so he could hear nothing else. His consciences was slowly slipping away, and he was becoming less and less aware of his surroundings...

He stumbled blindly out of the woods, not even registering the fact that he was out of the forest's protection. He had stumbled into the middle of the highway.

He was almost across the highway safely, with cars swerving wildly to avoid him as he made his way drunkenly across when a loud HONK came from a semi-truck heading strait toward him.

Harry continued stumbling, not even noticing the traffic in his state, when the semi stuck his side and sent him flying off of the highway and into the ditch, breaking several ribs in the process.

He landed with a THUMP! He whimpered miserably and crawled on the ground in immense pain to the trees only a few feet away. Once he was there he let go. He let the blackness overtake him as the sky turned pink. Dawn was approaching.

_**WOLF ATTACK!**_

_On Friday night there was an attack on the_

_Tyson farm for which a large black wolf was_

_responsible. The wolf came upon the land,_

_most likely looking for livestock to eat, but_

_came across their family pet, and Australian_

_Shepard called Damien. The wolf attacked _

_the dog killing it, but instead of leaving, the _

_wolf went after the small boy present. This_

_is extremely unusual behavior for a wolf and_

_has locals down right terrified. Though the _

_boy was unhurt besides a few scratches, it _

_shows extremely aggressive behavior. Tyson_

_quotes, "The wolf was three times the size of_

_any wolf I've ever seen and three times the _

_threat too. It almost killed my son and it _

_killed his dog. The animal needs to be _

_exterminated immediately." There have _

_been several parties out searching for the _

_animal, but so far it has not been found. _

It was 2 days later and Remus angrily shoved the paper away, rubbing his temples in frustration. He had let this happen. He had let Harry get out and it was all his fault. Harry had almost killed a boy! How would Harry feel about this when he found out? Remus didn't know but it wouldn't be pretty. But the way that Harry had acted that night... it was like he was trying to gain dominance over him. 'Oh well,' thought Remus. 'We can worry about this whole thing later, but right now we have to find the poor kid.' He sighed. He and Sirius had scoped out the whole area and still no sign of him! Remus growled in fury and gripped his hair tightly, squeezing his eyes shut.

"Moony?" Sirius asked walking into the kitchen with a bottle of fire-whiskey. "Are you alright?"

"What do you think Padfoot? Harry is gone and it's all my fault! He could be dead for all we know... that man said he shot at him and it had hit..." Remus trailed off, hoping that the shot was not fatal.

"Remus we'll find him, I know for a fact that he's tougher than he looks. He'll make it, we just have to figure out were the bloody Hell he is." Sirius said putting a comforting hand on Remus's shoulder,

trying to make him feel better.

"But what if we can't find him?" Remus said.

"Don't worry, we'll find him. I found stop looking until he's home," Sirius said, eyes blazing with determination.

Harry awoke to sudden pain. It was everywhere, clouding his senses. He felt the bones break and shift, and the tail begin to recede. The fur began to melt back into his skin and soon a small 13 year old lay where a giant black wolf had lay seconds before.

Harry panted and just lay limp on the ground. He then slowly got up, feeling extremely drained, and looked down at himself and his surroundings. He couldn't remember any of the events that had occurred the night before but he knew he had gotten loose, seeing as he was in a big forest. He became aware of the fact that he had injuries that were not there the day before, that were almost halfway healed already. The shattered bones had almost mended and the bullet hole in his shoulder was now just an angry red spot of sensitive tissue. It was completely sealed over.

'Werewolves heal fast,' that little voice in his head said.

Harry just wondered where he was, and how he was going to get home.

He lay back down on the grass, to sickly to do anything else, and went back into a deep sleep, not even disturbed by dreams.

Harry had been laying on the ground for almost 2 days when he decided that he felt better and was probably healed most if not all of the way.

So he stood up carefully, and since he could walk Harry figured that he was alright. He walked up to the edge of the woods and peeked through the trees. He was looking for any discarded clothing, seeing as he had none at the time. Luckily someone had thrown out a box that was filled with old clothes that Harry quickly darted up to snatch, and then back to the woods before anyone saw him unclothed.

He pulled on an old par of jeans with the knees ripped out of them and pulled on an old Beatles

t-shirt. There were no shoes in the box so he had to go barefoot, but he did find a belt, some more old shirts, and a light jacket. He took out the belt and put that on since the pants were a bit big on him.

He then began wondering how the Merlin he was supposed to get to the cabin. Harry sighed. He would have to hitch-hike.

Harry walked up to the road and stuck out his thumb walking along the road. Eventually a black Mercedes with tinted windows that looked brand new pulled up next to him after 20 minutes. Harry ran forward and jumped in.

A girl that looked about 19 was driving, and she had long black, brown hair that went halfway down her back and chocolate brown eyes. As Harry jumped in she smiled at him. He was caked in dried blood and dirt that wore old torn clothes to big for him. She also noticed that he didn't have any shoes on.

'Wow he must have had a rough time.' the young adult thought.

"Hello stranger, the name's Claire. What's yours?" Claire asked.

"Um, I'm Harry." He said, hoping that she did not have any connection with wizards.

"OK, hi Harry. So, were are you headed?" she said starting back down the highway.

"Erm," Harry said, wracking his brains for Sirius's address. "173, Windy Ridge, about ten miles out of London."

"OK, I know that general area fairly well, we'll see if I can get you there." said Claire.

"Alright thanks. I really needed a ride." said Harry.

"What happened to you anyway?" Claire asked taking a turn heading toward London.

"I got lost," said Harry. "was attacked by a stray dog." Harry shrugged his shoulders.

"How long have you been lost?" said the girl worried.

"'Bout a week or so, no big deal." Harry had lied about how long he was lost because he knew that if he REALLY told her she would be suspicious because there was no way his wounds would have healed that fast.

"A week!" Claire exclaimed, "What did you eat!"

"I didn't." Harry said simply.

"You must be STARVING! Do you want to go eat some where? I'll pay for it." She said sympathizing Harry.

"No, I'm OK, I just want to get home," Harry said, not wanting to wait any longer before seeing Sirius and Remus. They both must be worried sick...

"All right then," sighed Claire looking troubled. She gave Harry one last look and then turned her attention back to the road wanting to get this poor kid home.

"Is this it?" said Claire about 45 minutes later, pulling up to a beautiful little cabin.

"Yeah, this is it," said Harry, his eyes lighting up like a Christmas tree.

"All right see you then Harry! Don't get lost again!" she said as Harry climbed through the door.

"Don't worry I won't!" Harry called as Claire pulled out of the driveway.

He took a deep breath and ran up to the house, pulling open the door.

"What was that?" said Sirius, his head snapping up.

"I don't know." said Remus wide-eyed as they sat at the kitchen table.

"What if it's a Ministry official?" said Sirius, a tremor running through his body.

"There's only one way to find out." said Remus, taking his wand back from Sirius who had it at the time.

They walked into the living room where Remus immediately shot a stunner at the figure standing in the doorway. It promptly leaped out of the way.

"Oi! Remus! What the bloody Hell was that for? That's a Hell of a welcome home!" the figure yelled.

"HARRY!" both Sirius and Remus said at the same time, rushing forward.

(AN) OK, I know that this was a slower chapter but I couldn't just have Harry magically poof home

(Cause he can't apparate. Heheh) right? So this chapter I felt was necessary. I'm sure you guys can easily guess what the next chapter is going to be about. I'll get it up soon! Till then read and review!


	16. Guilt

**Disclaimer:** Unless Harry willingly kisses Snape, I do not own Harry Potter!

(AN) I'M SO SORRY! Never again will I let my BF fill in for me! So, the story continues!

**Harry Potter and Some Really Bad Luck**

"HARRY!" Yelled both Sirius and Remus as they both rushed forward. They quickly engulfed him in a huge hug, completely lost for words. All three cried, so happy to be reunited.

"Harry, are you alright?" said Remus, finally pulling away from Harry, while Sirius still clung on for dear life.

"Yeah," said Harry, "I was in pretty bad shape a couple of days ago but the fast healing made me better. Can you get him off of me?"

Harry glanced at Sirius who was trying to suffocate Harry.

"Sorry," Sirius sniffled, letting go, "it's just that you were gone and I didn't know if you were going to come back and-"

"Sirius, I thought you were the one telling ME to calm down and that he would be absolutely fine and not to worry about it. So YOU should be in MY place talking calmly to him about this instead of being a blubbering idiot intent on squeezing your godson to death." Remus said amused.

"Well, I'm sorry if I'm not made of stone OK! I was worried but I didn't want you to be worried so I pretended to be perfectly at ease about all of this! Really I was worried sick!" Sirius said defensively.

"Awww, you were worried about me, Padfoot?" Harry said smiling at Sirius while Remus smirked as if he expected this all along.

"Of course I did! You're my godson! That's my job!" Sirius said tears in his eyes.

"Thanks, Snuffles," Harry whispered bringing him into another giant hug.

"Moony, get over here. It's hug-fest!" Sirius said laughing and crying in relief that he finally had his godson back after that huge scare.

"Oh, all right." Remus laughed, coming over to join in their hug.

They pulled apart a few minutes later and then walked into the kitchen, chatting all the way.

"Harry, do you want some food?" said Sirius as they sat down at the table.

"Yes, please, I'm starved," said Harry, his stomach snarling at the mention of food. Sirius must not have heard, but Remus must have because he began to laugh.

"Hey, me being hungry is not funny!" Harry joked.

"Yeah, but it is really ironic that as soon as SIRIUS decides to make food your stomach growls. Have you ever HAD Sirius's cooking?" Remus chuckled.

"Erm... no, I don't think so. What's wrong with it?" Harry asked.

"Um, nothing," said Sirius blushing.

"Come on tell him!" Remus snickered.

"Tell me!" Harry piped up, really curious what this was about.

"Oh, fine! Last time I cooked Remus took one bite and got seriously sick, and then the food that was left on his plate exploded. In. My. Brand. New. KITCHEN!" Sirius said, laughing himself now.

"Oh, I would have paid to see that!" Harry laughed.

"Want to see it? Just have him cook." Remus said gasping for air.

"No thank you! Remus, can you cook?" Harry asked hopeful, while Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Yup, I can cook." Remus said smugly.

"Who knows! I may have gotten better since the last time I cooked!" Sirius said laughing.

"When was the last time you cooked?" Harry asked.

"Last week, a couple days before you arrived," Sirius replied, blushing a furious shade of scarlet.

"Nope, I'll cook for him," said Remus, getting up and beginning to make medium rare steaks.

Harry and Sirius sat at the table completely silent until Harry spoke, "Sirius, do you have any idea what I did on Friday night? I can't remember." Harry looked extremely nervous and Sirius looked severely uncomfortable, while Moony jumped a foot in the air, flipping a steak out of the pan.

"Is it that bad?" said Harry paling to a deathly white color. "Did I hurt somebody?"

"Well, you gave a 7-year-old a Hell of a scare." said Sirius looking grim.

"What do you mean?" said Harry now a green color.

"Sirius, just show him the paper," sighed Remus.

Sirius pulled a paper off of the counter and tossed it to Harry who caught it easily do to his enhanced reflexes.

Harry opened the paper and began to read, his eyes getting wider and wider as he read.

"I did that?" he asked hoarsely once he had finished.

"Yeah," said Remus setting the food down in front of Harry, Sirius, and then himself as he sat down.

"So, I killed his dog?" said Harry with tears of guilt welling up in his eyes.

"Harry, it's not your fault-" Sirius started.

"YES, IT IS!" Harry yelled, shoving himself away from the table. "IT'S MY FAULT AND YOU KNOW IT! DON'T YOU _DARE_ TRY TO DENY IT!"

"Harry, calm down! Just be happy it wasn't the child-" Remus began.

"I don't CARE! I can't DO this anymore!" Harry screamed, tears pouring down his face, ripping out his hair with his two hands. "I can't TAKE it! What if it WAS the little kid? I can't do it! I can't, I CAN'T!"

Harry ran out of the room as fast as he could, leaving the two stricken adults at the table. He ran up the stairs and up to his room as fast as he could, slamming the door behind him. He threw himself on the bed stuffing his face in the pillow, screaming.

He sat there for hours and hours sobbing uncontrollably. The adults left him in the room, not disturbing him. The guilt he felt was overwhelming. How could he have actually KILLED someone's pet? The pet of a seven-year-old no less! He just wanted to get away from all of this. He wanted to talk to someone about this but there was only one person he wanted to talk to, and that was-

A small voice called out in his head, "Harry?"

(AN) So, here's the next chapter! Read and review please! 43 more and I make 100 reviews!


	17. Thoughts

**Disclaimer:** Unless Ginny named her Pygmy Puff Jeffrey, I do not own Harry Potter.

(AN) This chapter I have no idea how to write or where to go with it, so let's see where we end up, shall we?

**Harry Potter and Some Really Bad Luck**

'Gin?' Harry thought back.

'You heard me! It works!' Ginny thought enthusiastically.

'Yeah! It's great that you can hear me from where I am! But why now?' Harry thought, trying to sound happy but failing.

'Harry, I tried now because I felt that you were feeling really guilty and upset right now. So stop trying to hide your feelings because you can't. Mates can feel each others emotions remember.' she thought.

'Sorry, Gin, but things have been crap lately.' Harry thought bitterly.

'Uh-oh, how bad was the first one?' she thought.

'I got loose completely in wolf mode and killed a little KID'S dog!' he thought wincing as he did.

'Oh, Harry! I'm so sorry! I-"

'It's fine, Gin,' Harry cut her off.

'Will it be the same next full moon?' she thought anxiously.

'No, the wolves-bane should work next time. It usually doesn't work the first time so that's why I had issues last Friday.' he thought.

'Harry?' she thought.

'Yeah?' Harry responded.

'Do you think it's safe for me to tell mum and dad about your...um...' she thought.

'Furry little problem? I think it's OK if they know. They aren't prejudiced.' Harry thought.

'All right, I'll tell them...um...I don't know when, but I'll tell them eventually,' she thought. 'Oh, and "Furry little problem" is a cute name for that!'

'Thanks, I got the name from Remus.'

'Harry?' she thought.

'Hmm?' Harry thought back.

'Who's Padfoot? You never told me.' she thought.

'Oh, well, um...' he thought.

"This could be potentially problematic," Harry muttered to his pillow.

'Well, Padfoot is my godfather...' Harry trailed off.

'But, Harry! Your only godfather is Sirius Black!' she thought to him.

Harry stayed silent to see if she could put the pieces together.

'Um, Harry. Your not writing to him are you?' she thought cautiously.

'Nope,' Harry thought.

'Oh thank god!' she thought relieved.

'I'm living with him,' Harry thought.

All Harry received from the other end was: _!_

'L-living with him!' she screeched over the connection.

'Gin, he's innocent,' he thought calmly.

'B-but, Peter Pettigrew!' she thought totally stunned.

'Is alive, and he was the one who betrayed my parents, not Sirius.' Harry thought to her.

'Um, OK. I think I need to go for awhile to let this sink in,' she thought.

'Just don't tell anyone all right?' Harry thought urgently.

'All right. Bye Harry.'

'Bye' Harry thought.

And then she was gone.

(AN) OK, so this chapter is short, I know, but right now I feel terrible. I'll post new chapters soon!


	18. The Owl and the Guests

**Disclaimer:** Unless Harry's glasses are pink with flowers, I do not own Harry Potter.

(AN) I do not know how often I am going to be able to post chapters since I think I am coming down with strep throat, so please don't hate me if I don't update for a while!

**Harry Potter and Some Really Bad Luck**

Harry sat in silence for a few moments before Hedwig swooped in through the window, perching on his shoulder.

"Hi there, girl," Harry said smiling. He reached out to stroke her snowy white feathers when she ruffled her feathers and screeched at him.

Harry jumped, not used to this behavior from his dear little owl, and furrowed his eyebrows, wondering what he could have possibly done wrong to her.

He looked at her confused when she screeched once more in irritation. Harry then realized that there was a letter tied to her foot, and Harry, not noticing this, had annoyed her by not taking it.

"I'm sorry girl," he said taking the letter off of her foot and then stroking her. She then jumped off of his shoulder and flew out the window into the forest.

Harry sighed and looked at the letter. It was completely blank with no name or address written on it. He ripped open the letter and looked at it. It read:

_Please come and talk to us._

_We're sorry._

Harry frowned and walked to the window, gazing out at the portion of woods that Hedwig had flown into.

"What do you think I should do, Hedwig? Should I go talk to them?" He asked, not really expecting an answer from the dark woods.

A soft hoot floated from the trees, making Harry smile slightly. "I'll take that as a yes," He said.

He sighed and pushed himself away from the window and slowly opening his door and silently creeping down the stairs.

As he entered the kitchen he saw Sirius and Remus sitting at the table, each with a firewhiskey in their hand, looking depressed.

"Padfoot? Moony?" he called out.

They both looked up. "Harry... I'm sorry. We should've found a better way to tell you..." Sirius whispered.

Remus just looked depressed and didn't even make an attempt to talk to Harry. He took another swig of firewhiskey. Obviously it was Sirius who wrote him the letter.

"Don't worry about it, Sirius, I just needed to get that out of my system." Harry said.

Sirius stood up and gave Harry a huge bear hug. Harry smiled to himself. It felt great have people like this around that would love you and forgive you even if you really messed up.

* * *

"Harry, get up!" Sirius yelled, shoving Harry off of the bed, making him yelp with surprise.

Harry got up off of the floor fuming. "What was that for!" he hissed.

"You have to get up! The guests are here!" Sirius said grinning.

"Guests? For what!" Harry said, horribly confused.

"Your BIRTHDAY guests!" Sirius said rolling his eyes. "Could it be any more obvious?"

"B-birthday guests? ARE YOU CRAZY? YOU ARE A FREAKING ESCAPED CONVICT! I CAN'T HAVE _GUESTS!"_ said Harry terrified that his godfathers stupidity was going to get them both in big Ministry trouble.

"Harry, calm down. These are the Weasleys. Dumbledore explained the whole thing to them. They know the truth. Okay?"

"OK, fine you win, but if you get chucked in Azkaban it's YOUR fault!" Harry said scowling.

Sirius laughed. As soon as he had said it was the Weasleys he knew that Harry was pleased. He saw his eyes light up and then cloud over again, trying to hide the fact that he was really ecstatic about the news.

"Hermione and Remus are here too." said Sirius grinning as Harry ran out of his room and into the bathroom to gt ready for the guests waiting downstairs.

Sirius sighed. He couldn't believe what had happened this past month. First off, Harry decided he was going to take buckbeak for a spin...

(AN) The next chapter is going to be a fairly long one I think. It will be about all of the events that have happened over the past month and will probably take a while to write. Read and review!


	19. Memories

**Disclaimer:** Unless Snape gives out lollipops to first years instead of scaring the crap out of them, I do not own Harry Potter.

(AN) Finally found some free time! I don't know when the next chapter will be up, but for your entertainment my friend, beatricethespy, may be posting some gag chapters for laughs and to keep you all occupied. Thanks for reading!

**Harry Potter and Some Really Bad Luck**

_Sirius, reflecting on the memory of Harry and Buckbeak..._

"Harry! What are you doing!" Sirius yelled up at Harry in panic.

"Having fun!" came the reply from the clouds, "Is that illegal now?"

"HARRY! YOU'RE GOING TO _HURT _YOURSELF!" Sirius freaked. What if Harry ran into a tree? What if he crashed into the ground? What if he was SEEN!

"I'm fine!" Harry yelled as he came whistling through the clouds and into the forest.

"HARRY!" He screamed, "Please you're scaring me!"

Harry shot out of the trees and landed the hippogriff next to his godfather. "I _scare _you?" Harry said skeptically, "I play Quidditch! Are you going to have a heart attack every time I touch a broom?" Harry laughed and stroked Buckbeaks head fondly, still on the beast's back.

"It's not the same!" Sirius cried, "A broom can't think for itself!"

"Well, I've rode Buckbeak, you've rode Buckbeak, and Hermione has rode Buckbeak so I think it's safe to say that he is quite rideable." Harry said, jumping off of Buckbeak as he ruffled his feathers, staring at Sirius with big, golden, piercing eyes as if to say, "Yeah! So sod off!"

"Well... I...Fine! You win! But don't come crying to me when you break you're arm. Or you're SEEN and the Ministry finds us and they take you away and they put me in jail and they take Moony in for questioning and maybe put HIM in Azkaban!" Sirius ranted, knowing that this would get to Harry.

Sure enough, Harry's eyes widened to the size of saucers and he dramatically paled at the words. "I'll never ride Buckbeak again! Never ever again!" He yelled and then ran into the house, leaving behind Sirius and Buckbeak.

"I win," Sirius smirked as he began to stroke the great feathered creature.

….

Sirius smiled at the memory. It was so easy to freak Harry out by telling him that it would get him locked up once more. But Harry did not like being tricked and pranked at all. Oh no. He learned the rules of the Marauder house very quickly. Trick or be tricked.

Sirius shuddered at the revenge Harry had taken on him. It gave him nightmares for weeks...

….

Sirius was sleeping soundly, snoring as loud as possible. His mouth hung open and his arms dangled over the side of his bed. His hair was a complete mess. He rolled over in his sleep and then...

SPLASH!

A bucket of ice cold water came crashing down on Sirius's face, causing him to shriek and leap out of bed, legs tangled in sheets, hitting the ground face-first.

He growled angrily and got up in time to see the door slam shut and hear footsteps sprint down the stairs.  
He grinned evilly and plotted how to get back at his little godson. He thought he was going to prank a Marauder did he? Well, Sirius would show him...

He ran to the door and flung it open. He then charged down the steps where he was stopped by Harry lunging in front of him, grinning maniacally, holding a mirror.

Sirius only glimpsed himself in the mirror, but that was enough to make him freeze.

"Let me see that!" he gasped, ripping the mirror out of the snickering Harry's grasp.

He looked in the mirror and screamed in utter horror.

"WHAT DID YOU DO!" he screamed, totally oblivious to Harry's wincing as he stuck a pair of earplugs in his ears.

"Hair-dye." Harry said simply.

"B-b-but WHY!" Sirius said, horrified that his hair was now a brilliant shade of hot pink.

"You always prank me, I'm just giving you a taste of your own medicine," Harry laughed.

Sirius screamed once more and ran to the fireplace wailing, "Moonyyyyyyyy!"

….

Sirius shuddered. That was not a good memory. That had happened 2 days before Harry's second full moon, which, despite the now effective wolvesbane potion, was not a good night.

….

The transformation had just taken place, and the two wolves lay on the floor panting in exhaustion. Harry, the jet black wolf, slowly got to his feet and walked forward a few steps, stumbling as he did so.

Sirius looked at the wolf cautiously and met its gaze. The vibrant green eyes held the intelligence of a person, and not the hostile ferocity of a wolf. The potion had worked!

Sirius let out a sigh of relief. But he let his guard down to soon. As soon as Harry and Remus looked at each other, all Hell broke loose. The instincts had kicked in, and if one didn't withdraw the dominance fight, they would literally kill each other.

Both canines lept to their feet and all human thoughts were left far behind. The hackles on their necks rose and Harry snarled a ferocious, terrifying snarl that would make the bravest man cower in fear.

Moony responded with a low warning growl telling Harry to, "_Stay away._"

"_No,_" Harry growled back and lunged, but wasn't quite quick enough, for Remus had side stepped him, and then rearing on his hind legs, brought his paws down on a very shocked Harry's head.

Harry howled in pain as the paws slammed into his skull. He wrenched his head away and surged forward before Moony could retaliate. He sunk his teeth into the back of the other wolf's neck, feeling the blood gush into his mouth, hot and wet, and dragged him to the corner where Harry crushed him against the wall, making Remus sqeal in agony.

Sirius stood in absolute shock as it happened lightning fast before his very eyes. How could Harry, a wolf half of Moony's size, kick his ass? It wasn't logical. But of course Remus never was the strongest or healthiest of people, but you could literally feel the power and confidence roll over of Harry in waves whenever you were in his presence. Sirius just hoped Moony would give up before it was to late. There was nothing Padfoot could do. They would either ignore him or seriously injure him, and then go back to fighting.

Harry snarled, "_Give up?_" as he pinned the tan wolf to the ground.

"_Never,_" Remus howled as he lashed at Harry with giant, hooked claws.

Harry lept off of him before the claws could strike him. Moony once again jumped to his feet and charged at Harry like a bull. Harry hopped out of the way, causing Remus to run head first into the wall. He collapsed and Harry walked over to the fallen wolf, blood coated teeth bared, ready for the kill.

Remus looked up and saw Harry come toward him and knew if he didn't submit he would die. He heard Padfoot whimper once on the opposite corner of the room, his brown eyes never leaving the emerald ones approaching him. Remus rolled over to expose his stomach, showing his submission.

Harry took one look at this and yipped with joy. He walked over to Moony and began licking his wounds, Remus licking his. Now that the alpha had finally been determined, they could now function as a pack.

….

Sirius didn't like that memory at all. He had hated the helplessness he had felt as he watched his brother and godson tear each other apart. The next day Madam Pomfrey had come over to heal them as soon as Sirius called, but they both had scars that would stay with them for life.

As Sirius was pondering these memories, Harry came flying out of the bathroom, a grin on his face. "Come on Padfoot! Let's go see the guests!

(AN) All right, I'm slowly working my way up to the first climax, which should be in the next chapter or the one that follows. We'll have to see how it pans out. I don't know when I'll have the time to write again, but hopefully purplefoot, AKA beatricethespy, will provide you with some laughable entertainment. If are looking for a comedy, read her story, Hermione Granger and the Trip to Happiness. Read and review! Love you guys!


	20. Cha, cha, cha!

**Disclaimer:** Unless Sirius goes with Luna to search for Nargles, I do not own Harry Potter.

(AN) Another chapter! Yippie! I've had a little extra time lately, so I'm trying to make the most of it and write for you guys. All right, now #1, today is the 1 month anniversery of this story! Sweet! #2, only 25 more reviews till I hit 100! Help me get there! Keep reading!

**Harry Potter and Some Really Bad Luck**

Harry bolted down the stairs, closely followed by Sirius, and flung himself into his two best friends, Ron and Hermione, who hugged him fiercely in a tight little group hug.

"You should have come to see us, mate! We all missed you!" Ron said.

"Sorry, I've been babysitting Sirius over there." Harry grinned, pointing at Sirius who scowled.

"Don't look so upset, Padfoot!" Remus called from the table, "You know it's true!"

"Honestly! I'd think that at least Professor Lupin would at least be one of the few people to actually have some sense at this party!" Hermione said in a disapproving tone. The twins muttered something about how she would definitely end up Head Girl, and both shuddered.

"You think you have more sense than the rest of us? Says the girl who ran into the girls bathroom when there was a _FULLY GROWN MOUNTAIN TROLL IN IT!_" Ginny said, causing everyone to break out in a new fit of laughter.

Hermione pouted. "For your information, I was in the bathroom FIRST, because SOMEBODY was an insensitive prat that started insulting me behind my back!" she clarified, glaring directly at Ron.

Ron retorted back, and then Hermione retaliated, and soon they were bickering away, much to everyone's amusement. So no one was paying any attention when Harry and Ginny were not looking away from each other, having a silent conversation.

'Should we tell them about our little...erm...bond?' Ginny asked, gazing intently at Harry.

'I dunno. Have you told them about my "furry little problem"?' Harry asked raising and eyebrow.

'No, I figured you should have some privacy, and you know how Mum would fuss...' she answered.

'Well then, I guess we should let them figure it out on their own. Ease you're parents into this whole thing. We don't want to dump it all on them at once and give them a heart attack.' Harry said, not wanting to worry the Weasley's.

'All right, then I guess-" Ginny was cut out bye the sound of Ron asking: "What do you think, Harry?"

"Think about what?" Harry said, making everyone laugh.

"Whether we should eat cake or open presents first!" Ron said.

"Oh, erm... Well, if we wait for the cake, Ron is going to die of hunger and shrivel away to dust, so I think we'll do the cake first," Harry said after looking at Ron, who had his eyes squeezed shut tight, fingers crossed behind his back, silently mouthing, "Cake, cake, cake, cake."

"Cake it is!" Sirius chimed happily, running out of the room to fetch it.

"Don't worry everyone! I baked it and not Sirius, so it should be safe to eat," Remus laughed.

"We should have him bake us a cake so we can feed it to Ms. Norris!" the twins sang together, only to be scolded by their mum, and laughed at by their dad.

"I heard that!" Sirius's voice floated from the other room.

He then walked into the room with a giant cake that was shaped like a hippogriff and had 14 candles sticking out of the frosting.

Everyone's jaw dropped and Sirius dimmed the lights and magically lit the candles with Moony's wand.

He then began to sing along with everybody else:

"_Happy birthday to you!_

_(Twins: Cha, cha, cha!)_

_Happy birthday to you!_

_(Twins: Cha, cha, cha!_

_Happy birthday dear Harry!_

_(Twins: Cha, cha, cha!_

_Happy birthday to you!_

_(Twins:Cha, cha, cha!)_

Harry closed his eyes and made a wish, blowing out all 14 candles, which turned out to be trick candles (Of course,) so just when he would blow them all out, they would light back up again! Harry eventually got fed up with the evil candles and pulled them out, throwing them into the sink, causing lots of laughter.

"Harry, what did you wish for?" Ron smiled.

"None of your business. If I tell you it won't come true!"

"But-" Ron started.

"Alright, enough of this talk. Let's eat the cake!" Mr. Weasley exclaimed.

"Cake!" everyone shouted at once, laughing.

Moony took out a knife from one of the kitchen drawers and began cutting the delicious looking hippogriff, which turned out to be red velvet cake.

"Everybody dig in!" shouted Remus once he was done, and in a matter of seconds over half of the cake was gone.

As everyone was eating the twins decided to cause a little chaos.

"Hey, Fred?" George said loudly.

"What, Georgie brother?" Fred answered.

"Do you know what they make the dye out of to color this cake is?" George asked innocently, now having the whole table's attention as they ate their cake.

"Yeah, I do George! It's made out of crushed beetles wings!" Fred shouted.

Everyone's eyes widened and they all shoved their cake away from them and ran to the trashcan to spit out the "Beetle-cake".

Ron looked at what was left of his cake and said sorrowfully, "Poor cake."

"Well," said Hermione, "Now that we've had our cake, I think it is time for presents!"  
Everybody cheered and Harry rolled his eyes as they all ushered him into the living room.

"Open mine first!" "No, mine!" and, "Yes, that one!" were all cries heard as Harry began opening his presents.

He began opening Mrs. Weasley's first, which consisted of caramel filled chocolates and, of course, a green Weasley sweater that was emerald green and had a big golden **H** on the front.

"Thank you, Mrs. Weasley!" he said happily, getting up to give her a hug.

"It was no trouble at all, dear." Mrs. Weasley said smiling.

Harry returned back to the pile where he received a note from Sirius, saying that he had given in and that Harry was allowed to ride the motorcycle. He received a book on Arithmancy from Hermione, a Sneak-o-scope from Ron, a bag of Zonko's products from the twins, a watch from Ginny, and a rubber duck from Mr. Weasley.

There was only one more gift left and it was from Remus. Harry opened the tiny package and gasped.

"You got me tickets to the Quidditch world cup!" Harry yelled.

(AN) OK, with the crushed beetles wings in the cake, I got that from my Grandfather and I'm not sure if he was telling the truth or not. All I know is that he did the exact same thing to me on my birthday. Nobody wanted to eat my poor lonely cake anymore. So sad. Anyway, I'll see if I can get another chapter up anytime soon. Read and review! C'ya!


	21. The Game

**Disclaimer:** Unless Dumbledore did the chicken dance in the Great Hall this morning, I do not own Harry Potter.

(AN) Wasn't Christmas great? I finally got a Wii! It's about time, too. I've been waiting FOREVER! Anyway, here's the next chapter. Enjoy!

**Harry Potter and Some Really Bad Luck**

It was the day of the match, and Remus was waiting impatiently at the bottom of the stairs.

"Harry! Are you almost packed?" He called. Harry had been upstairs most of the morning packing, and Remus just wanted to LEAVE!

The big black dog at his side huffed in amusement at his irritation, earning him a ferocious glare from Remus.

"Yeah, just about!" Harry's voice floated down to them. "And...done!" Harry flew out of his room with a suitcase in hand, charged down the steps, and blew past the surprised man and dog. He ran out the door and leaped into Remus's truck, excited to go to the Cup.

"I think he's ready," Remus stated looking down at the dog, "don't you?"

Sirius replied with a happy bark and sprinted out the open door to join Harry.

Remus rolled his eyes and smiled, running out to the truck after them. He sat in the front seat and started the ancient thing, and they were off to the Quidditch World Cup!

"Alright Padfoot," Remus said to the canine in the front seat, "when we get there don't go running off to get any lady's phone number alright?"

Sirius glared at the smiling Remus and Harry laughed till he turned purple, gasping for breath.

"Hey, Remus? Where is our tent going to be? Will it be next to the Weasley's?" Harry asked, hoping he would be next to Ginny, Ron, and Hermione (since Hermione would be in their tent).

"Yes, we will actually, but I don't want you running off to their tent right away, either. You and Sirius both need to stay at the tent until we get all set." Remus answered. Harry nodded. That made sense.

They continued to drive for another hour, and then the truck broke down. Remus frowned, and Harry let out a sigh of frustration. Sirius just whimpered.

"I'll go see what's wrong, you two just stay put," Remus told them.

He opened the door and walked around to the front of the truck, where he then lifted the hood. Smoke rolled out of the vehicle, making Remus cough and splutter. He looked into the truck with watering eyes to see that the engine had exploded. He had no idea how, but it had, and they were all stuck.

"Dammit," he muttered.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked, sneaking up behind Remus.

He jumped a foot in the air and rounding on Harry, scolding, "I thought I told you to stay in the car!"

"Well, you took to long," Harry shrugged.

"Anyway," Remus said glaring, "the engine is dead, and we're stuck."

"Can't you just apparate? I mean, yeah, I'm under age, but I could just hold on to you." Harry said hopefully. He had never apparated before.

"No, I was never good at apparating and I really don't feel like getting splinched." Remus said, throwing that idea out the window.

Then the car door opened and out came Padfoot, who walked away, going unnoticed by the two werewolves.  
He walked along the edge of the road until he found an empty beer bottle, which was only five steps away from the truck.

He picked it up with his teeth and ran to Remus with it, dropping the trash at the man's feet.

Remus looked at it for a minute confused. How was a beer bottle supposed to get them there? Then it dawned on him. "A portkey! Brilliant Padfoot! Why didn't I think of that?"

"We're using a portkey? What's that?" asked Harry. He had never heard of a portkey before.

"It's an enchanted object that once activated will take you to another location." Remus explained. He then took out his wand and muttered, "Portus." The beer bottle glowed briefly and Remus checked the road for any traffic. When he saw none he said, "Grab hold, you two."

Harry and Remus grabbed it and Sirius clamped his jaws down on it, then the bottle began to glow, and the all felt a tug at their navel and the ground left their feet, making Harry cry out in surprise. Then they all crashed down into the ground, Remus and Sirius staying on their feet, but Harry doing a face plant.

Sirius grinned a big goofy dog grin, and Harry threw him a dirty look.

Remus offered a hand which Harry grabbed, and was pulled to his feet. "Thanks," he said.

"No problem," Re us replied as two people flew over their heads on brooms. Harry grinned and rushed forward over the hill, quickly followed by Remus and Sirius. Once at the top of the hill he gasped. Splayed out before him were hundreds of tents and people. There were little stands there were even people running around on stilts!

"Welcome, Harry, to the Quidditch World Cup!" Remus exclaimed happily, and they all rushed down to find their tent.

After checking in with a very suspicious muggle who gave them their lot number, they rushed through the growing crowd to their spot. They found a very small tent at looked like it could barely house one person.

"Well, get in," said Remus almost crawling into the tent.

"What?" Harry mouthed in confusion. How were they all supposed to fit in there? They black dog beside in gave him an amused look as he trotted in.

Harry sighed and then crouched down low and squeezed into the tent. Once through the door he realized that he could stand up straight. He looked around and saw that the tent was HUGE on the inside, with beds and tables...It was like a house!

"I love magic." He grinned.

* * *

Ron and Harry were screaming at the top of their lungs in the very top of the stands watching the game excitedly. While Remus laughed at them, the rest of the Weasleys were doing the same thing, along with a barking and howling Sirius.

"Did you SEE that!" shouted Ron, "Krum just did a Wronski Feint!"

"That was amazing!" Harry agreed.

"Boys! Are you going to watch the game or daydream about Krum?" Hermione laughed.

Harry grinned and returned his attention to the game, listening to the commentary.

"And it's Mullet! Troy! Morgan! Dimitrov! Back to Mullet! Troy! Leveski! Moran!" screamed Ludo Bagman who was commentating.

Then Krum sped off, chasing after a glint of gold near the stands. His hands closed down on it and the crowd was in an uproar.

"Krum gets the snitch, but Ireland wins!" Bagman cried, looking close to tears. He had lost his bet that he had made with the twins only a few hours earlier.

"Wow! What a game!" Ron cheered. "I can't believe Krum would catch the snitch when he knew they would lose!"

"He probably knew that Bulgaria wouldn't catch up, so he decided to end the game," Harry said getting up from his seat, still exhilarated from just _watching_ the game.

Sirius barked in agreement.

"Did you enjoy the game, Snuffles?" Harry smiled. Slowly but surely the group of friends was making their way back to the earth.

Ron suddenly stiffened beside him and made a sound of disgust.

"Huh, what happened Ron?" Harry said, sensing the hate coming off of him.

"It's _him,_" Ron said, pointing to a blond in the crowd.

"Oh, Malfoy," said Harry with equal dislike.

"The blond looked up and smiled at hearing his name. "My father and I got to watch the game from the Minister's Box!" He yelled up smugly to them, "By personal invite of Cornelius Fudge himself!"

His father turned sharply around, hitting Draco in the stomach with his silver snake head cane. "Don't boast, Draco! There's no need with these people."  
Now Harry's whole group was glaring at the two blonds. Lucius then looked at Harry. "Do enjoy yourself tonight, while you can." he said, smiling sickeningly.

Sirius growled menacingly at the blonds and Draco muttered, "Stupid mutt," under his breath. The Malfoys then melted into the crowd.

"Well," said Arthur, "I think it's time we headed back to the tents." Everyone nodded and soon they were at the bottom of the stadium, Malfoys already forgotten.

Ron was in a daze, saying, "He's like a bird the way he rides the wind! He's not an athlete, he's an artist!"

While the twins were shouting "Dumb Krum!" Ginny was saying, "I think you're in love Ron!"

"Shut up," Ron muttered as Harry laughed.

The twins took this opportunity to sing.

Fred sang, "Victor I love you!"

George sang, "Victor I do!"

Then all together the twins and Harry sang, "When we're apart my heart beats only for you!"

The whole group was in hysterics, but then all to soon the group came to the tents.

"Night guys," Harry said waving to the Weasleys and Hermione, his gaze lingering on Ginny as she blushed.

"Night Harry!" They all said together.

They all then retreated to their tents.

Over the next few hours songs of "Victor I Love You" could be heard coming from the Weasley's.

(AN) Here's chapter number...I forget. What chapter is it?


	22. Horrors

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter unless Remus turns into the Easter Bunny during the full moon.

(AN) Don't hate me for this chapter. It hurt me as much as it will hurt you. :(

_**WARNING!:**_ Character death!

**Harry Potter and Some Really Bad Luck**

Harry was fast asleep on his bed in the tent.

That's when the screaming started.

Remus flew past the sleeping Harry's form to see what all of the commotion was about. As he charged out of thee tent, he saw a scene from a horror movie before his eyes. The tents were up in flames, being torched by masked hooded figures. '_Death Eaters,'_ he thought. There were people scrambling and running to get away from them, flying in every which direction. Women were grabbing random children and running with them to safety, people who fell or tripped were being trampled by the panicked wizards and witches, and, above all of this chaos, there was a small muggle family being held upside down by magic, being sickeningly spun as some one's form of entertainment.

He looked down to see a horrified Padfoot gazing out at the scene with him.

"Wake up Harry and get him out of here. I'm going to help the aurors." Remus told the dog.

Sirius nodded and ran back into the tent, while Remus charged at the hooded figures.

Padfoot made his way to Harry's bed quickly and put his paws on the boys chest barking loudly, abruptly waking the surprised boy. Sirius tugged on his pant leg to get him to go to the door and when Harry stood up, listening to the screams of women, children, and men alike.

Sirius began darting back and forth between Harry and the opening of the tent, trying to get Harry out before the Death Eaters torched their tent and turned them into charred steak. Harry figured this out and rushed out of the tent, taking in the horrifying scene before him. He saw the Weasleys were already making a run for the woods, but where was Remus?

"Sirius?" he asked looking at the frazzled dog, "Where's Remus? Where is he!"

The dog looked to the hooded figures that were fast approaching, and Harry gasped. Then summoning his courage he ran toward the black robed men to help his "uncle".

Sirius was chasing after him, desperately trying to keep him away from the Death Eaters, barking and yapping and once even tripping him, but it didn't work. So Sirius did the only thing he could do. He bit down on Harry's ankle. Hard.

Harry cried out in pain as he fell down, crashing to the ground. He could fell his ankle throbbing painfully, blood gushing out of the wound. He tried to get up and keep going toward the Death Eaters, who were now closer than ever, chanting in a strange tongue, setting fire to everything, but he soon realized his ankle was broken, and all he could do was crawl.

"Thanks a lot Sirius!" Harry snarled.

Sirius, realizing that he had taken away Harry's mobility, began dragging him away from the evil presence, but not before Harry could spot Remus.

"Remus!" Harry called as he and a handful of aurors dueled the masked men.

But Remus did not respond. Harry watched in horror as a man came up behind Remus, not one person seeing him, other than the horror struck boy and dog, and grab him around the neck, wrestling him to the ground. Harry could smell the man's stench from where he lay. He reeked of blood and rotting flesh. He smelled_ feral_. It was none other than Fenrir Greyback.

Greyback had him pinned, but none of the aurors stepped forward to help him. Harry watched as Greyback raked his claws against the struggling Remus's face, drawing blood and causing him to scream in pain. Soon it was all over. Fenrir used his bare hands and slowly strangled Remus, laughing the whole time. At this point, Sirius lept up and ran to his rescue. But it was to late. Rems was gone before he could reach him. Sirius let out a gut-wrenching howl of pain while Harry screamed. He had just witnessed the death of a pack member. His uncle. One of his fathers.

Remus was gone.

Remus was sending hexes at all the Death Eaters he could manage to hit. He vaguely thought he heard Harry calling out to him.

_'God dammit, Sirius!' _He thought, '_You were supposed to keep him safe!'_

He cried out in victory when he stunned a Death Eater, knocking him out cold, only to be trampled by his fellow members of the Dark side.

Remus narrowly avoided a purple hex, sent from someone who's voice was oily and slimy. Probably Lucius.

He then felt someone slam into his back and then pinned him to the ground.

"Poor little Remus." the man that pinned him said. He reeked of blood and rotting flesh.

_'Greyback!'_ Remus thought furiously.

"I'm a bit disappointed in you," Greyback said, "you see, you were supposed to help us. Raise them young, turn them into wizard haters, that's my motto. But no. You're parents didn't abandon you like they were supposed to. They raised you WITH wizards, not to hate them. But you were supposed to be _mine_." the monster snarled.

"I will _never _be one of you." Remus retorted, still struggling to escape. "You're a monster, and I'm not like you!"

"Tsk tsk," Fenrir tittered, "monster am I?"

He then drug his long, dirty, yellow nails across Remus's face, drawing blood that gushed down his face. Remus cried out in pain.

"Now, Remus, we have plans to bring back the Dark Lord. If you help us we may just let you live," Greyback said softly.

"Never! I'll never help you!" Remus snarled.

"Very well then," Greyback grinned.

Remus then felt the hands lift from his shoulders and move up to his neck, where Greyback then squeezed. Remus choked and spluttered, his limbs flailing wildly, lungs on fire from the lack of oxygen.

He heard Harry's screams and Sirius's panicked barks.

_'Sirius,' _he thought, _'help me.'_

The world began to swim before his eyes, and images of Harry, Sirius, James, Lily, and his Parents all flashed before his eyes.

His last conscious thought was, _'I'm sorry.'_

Then there was nothing but blackness.

Remus was gone.

(AN) I'MSORRYI'MSORRYI'MSORRYI'MSORRY! I didn't WANT to kill him but I had to! It's going to have a HUGE effect on the plot. I literally bawled writing this! I'm SOOOO sorry Remus lovers!:(


	23. Exploding Sweaters

**Disclaimer:** Unless Snape flies around as a bat (While he resembles a bat he really isn't one) I do not own Harry Potter.

(AN) So, many of you were upset about me killing off Remus. Well, there was really not much I could do, because if Remus lived, there goes half of the plot right out the window. I haven't even hardly scratched the surface of this story yet, so the plot is yet to be revealed...So, his death was a necessary one. I'm sorry to everyone who loves Remus as much as I do (Even though I killed him I still ADORE him. Cutest. Werewolf. Ever.) because I know how much he is loved.

**Harry Potter and Some Really Bad Luck**

Harry couldn't believe it. Remus was dead. Remus was _gone._ Remus was DEAD. Remus was _**GONE!**__ NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! _He couldn't be dead, he couldn't be gone! He would spring up at any moment and kick Greyback's sorry arse. He had to!

But he wouldn't.

He couldn't.

He had slipped away.

Harry, still laying on the ground began to sob and scream for Remus as Sirius ran into the crowd of Death Eaters, biting and scratching anyone he could get his teeth on.

Harry, not caring about the world anymore, curled into a tight ball, though his ankle screamed in protest. He shook and shivered until the blaze of the fire faded to blackness, and the shouts of the aurors were no longer heard.

He let sleep overtake him to the land of dreams. Here Remus was still very much alive, and Harry was happy with his family, as this was how dreams worked.

The bliss would not last.

He felt himself being hoisted onto a stretcher, and someone examining him. A cold hand pressed his juggler vein.

"He still has a pulse," an unfamiliar voice announced.

"Where do you think his folks are, mate?" another voice questioned as Harry tried to retreat back into his peaceful slumber. He failed.

"Dunno, Paul. I guess we'll just have to find...BLOODY HELL, PAUL! Do you know who this is?" the first man said.

"Joey, does it look like I know-ow-ow! It's Harry FREAKIN' Potter!" Paul yelled.

Just then Harry heard someone else walk into the... whatever it was.  
It was a man who spoke, "Hello, I'm here to see if you have Harry James Potter being taken care of anywhere. Is he here?"

Harry's eyes fluttered open at the vioce. He looked around and saw he was in a small tent.

"Yeah, he's right this way mister! It's Harry freakin' Potter!" Joey exclaimed.

Mr. Weasley sighed. "How bad are his injuries?" he asked.

"Just a broken ankle and some bite marks from a dog. But it's Harry FREAKIN-"

"Yes I know!" Arthur said heatedly, "it's Harry Potter! Can I just take him now please?"

"Fine, take him. Ruin all our fun. We were gonna go and teach him how to explode a sweater, but NOOOO! Someone is to _impatient!_" Joey snarled. Obviously these two "healers" were high. Nice fucking healers.

Harry rolled over on the cot he was on and moaned, "Mr. Weasley?"

While the healers were now rambling on about how to explode your sweater, Mr. Weasley came over to Harry and said, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Is Remus all right?" Harry asked, hoping he wasn't dead but only injured, though he already knew the answer.

Mr. Weasley looked sad and worn as Harry asked this, and said, "He didn't make it."

Harry was shocked. He felt completely empty and helpless. Then it really started to sink in.  
Harry would never be able to see Remus again. He was gone where Harry could no longer reach him.

Harry felt his face crumple and then his head was in his hands, his body being shaken by uncontrollable sobs as tears drenched his face.

Mr. Weasley sighed and said, "Let's go find the others."

Harry nodded miserably and Mr. Weasley took the shaking Harry around the shoulders to lean on for support, because the still blabbing healers hadn't healed him. "I'll have Molly fix your ankle when we get back to the Burrow. I'm quite terrible with healing spells I'm afraid." Harry nodded, tears still pouring, and put his little weight on Mr. Weasley as the two left the tent, leaving the high healers to explode their sweaters.

They marched through the blackened grounds silently, not saying a word. The only sounds were Harry's occasional sniffle or deep breath. He was still crying, and the tears didn't look like they were going to end any time soon.

The campsite was eerily quiet, but they walked on. Until they heard a man walking noisily through, kicking aside the charred rubble.

Mr. Weasley froze and stared at the lone figure, and Harry, curious to see why they stopped, lifted his tear blurred gaze to follow Mr. Weasley's.

The man stopped and pointed his wand at the sky and yelled, "MORSMORDRE!"

Something dark green and glittering flew out of his wand and into the sky. There a gleaming green skull appeared. A snake was protruding from its glittering mouth, curving into different shapes and arcs.

Then quite suddenly over a dozen red jets of lights were flying towards Harry and Mr. Weasley, and the cry of, "STUPEFY!" could be heard.

Mr. Weasley wrenched Harry to the ground before they were hit, and all of the spells collided in midair directly above their heads.

"STOP! STOP! IT'S ME! ARTHUR!" Mr. Weasley pleaded.

Harry looked around and saw 12 Ministry workers all surrounding them. There was Barty Crouch, Ludo Bagman, (Who looked like he didn't really know what he was doing there) and about 10 aurors who Harry did not recognize.

"You've been spotted! You've been discovered at the scene of the crime!" Crouch yelled.

"Barty, it's Arthur! You know as well as I do that he's no Death Eater!" a witch said.

"I saw a man though! He was over there!" said Mr. Weasley, pointing to where the man had stood not five minutes ago.

"All of you," said Barty, eyes bugging out of his skull, "this way!"

As soon as they were gone Mr. Weasley said, "We'd better get back to the others. We don't want to be caught out here again." Harry nodded and they continued to walk. Soon they came upon a large forest. They entered and then continued to walk for another five minutes when they came upon the Weasley kids, Hermione, and a large black dog.

Harry and Mr. Weasley were suddenly swarmed by the children, all of them asking questions.

"STOP!" Mr. Weasley shouted. "We need to get home. We don't want to stay here any longer than necessary." All of the children nodded and Mr. Weasley picked up a stick and cried, "Portus!"

The children and Mr. Weasley all put their hands on the port key, while Sirius sunk his teeth into it.

Soon the feet left the ground, and then they were at the Burrow.  
Harry hissed in pain as soon as his ankle made contact with the ground, and Ron caught him as he fell. "You alright, mate?" he asked.

"No, my ankle's broken." Harry said.

Ron looked sympathetic while Padfoot had an expression of extreme guilt on his face. Harry turned to the dog and growled, "Yeah, you should feel guilty."

The dog whimpered but was otherwise silent.

"Alright," Mr. Weasley announced, "time to go to the house."

This time Ron and Hermione each put a hand around Harry's shoulders and helped him to the Burrow.

Once inside, all of the injuries were taken care of, stories were told, and even a few tears were shed, but all to soon it was time for bed.

The Hogwarts Express would be leaving in three days.

(AN) We're off to go to the castle! The wonderful castle of Hogwarts! Finally, we are going back to school!


	24. Nightmares

**Disclaimer:** Unless Hagrid is a pixie in a tutu, I do not own Harry Potter.

(AN) Thanks to MM werewolf and Annon for reviewing! Thanks guys!

**Harry Potter and Some Really Bad Luck**

_The man crept quietly up the stairs to the hushed, threatening voices. _

_He walked with a hunch as he was getting up there in his years. His hair was completely gray and his face was covered with wrinkles. He was getting ever closer to the top of the stairs._

_The man only had a few more steps to go when the stair beneath him creaked loudly, making him cringe. He strained his ears to see if he could hear if they were coming to investigate or not, but when he heard the discussion continuing, he let out a grateful sigh._

_He then walked the last few steps and saw a tall, pale, rather skinny man; a short, fat, rat-faced man; and someone very small hiding in a chair..._

_He was also now able to make out what the three were saying._

"_I need the Harry Potter! The rite needs to be performed using his blood! Then I will kill him, oh yes. I will finally have my revenge! But how to get to him..." a high_, _cruel voice from the chair hissed, sending shivers down the man's spine._

_'Oh my god,' the man thought, 'these people are planning murder! I have to find this Harry Potter person and warn him!'_

"_Perhaps if we were to do it...without the boy..." The mousy man squeaked._

"_NO! It cannot be done without him! And it will be done, exactly as I said!" The voice from the chair yelled._

_The tall sandy haired man knelt beside the chair and said, "I will not disappoint you, my Lord."_

"_Good, now gather our old comrades. Send them a s-sign." The chair hissed once more._

_The man then almost jumped a foot in the air when he felt something big slither across his foot..._

_He looked down and just about screamed in sheer terror. Sliding past him was a 6-foot long green snake._

_It went to the chair and wrapped itself around it, looking whatever resided in it full in the face. It opened its mouth and began to hiss._

_The chair spoke, "Nagini tells me that the old muggle caretaker is standing just outside the door."_

_Suddenly the rat-face was right in front of him, blocking the tall man and the chair from view. _

_The old man took a big step back, deathly pale, heart racing. Then he one again heard the high cruel voice..._

"_Step aside Wormtail, so I can give our guest a proper greeting."_

_The rat-face grinned evilly and moved away. There was a flash a green light, a cry if, "AVADA KEDAVRA!", and everything was gone._

"AAARRRGH!" Harry screamed, flailing his limbs wildly in an attempt to escape the green light that promised immediate death...

"HARRY!" Hermione screamed.

Harry, sliding off of his seat finally took in his surroundings. He was on the train to Hogwarts. He was also soaked with sweat and shivering violently. He shakily said, "I'm alr-right H-hermione. Just had a b-bad d-d-dream."

A big black dog whined and put his shaggy head in Harry's lap. Harry glanced down and began stroking it.

"Mate, we thought you were having a fit or something! You just started shaking and sweating and screaming!" Ron yelped, obviously frightened for his best friend.

" 'M fine, Ron. Just a bad dream." Harry said climbing back into his seat.

"Harry, are you sure your alright?" asked Hermione looking very concerned.

"Never been better," said Harry, glancing out the window at the dark night scenery.

"Well, you'd better change into your robes. I expect we'll be arriving soon." She said, and Harry remembered his first time on the train when she had said that exact same thing. Harry smiled at the memory.

Almost as soon as the trio had changed into their school robes the train stopped and students began walking down the isle to exit the Hogwarts express.

Harry slide open the compartment door and strode out, Ron, Hermione, and "Snuffles" at his heels. As he strode toward the exit a blonde idiot and his lackeys stepped in his way.

"What do you want Malfoy?" he asked harshly, alerting Padfoot that this was a rival.

The hackles on the dogs neck stood on end and he snarled and showed his teeth at the blonde git. Malfoy took one look at the dog and sneered in disgust, swinging his foot at the beast and kicking him squarely in the chest, sending Padfoot flying backward.

Harry's vision turned bright red as he roared with anger, wanting to rip Malfoy to pieces. Malfoy squeaked and ran away as fast as he could but Harry grabbed him by the neck of his robes and slammed him into the wall, making Malfoy squeal and beg for mercy. "Crabbe! Goyle! Help!" he cried, but they just stood dumbfounded at the power that seems to radiate from Harry.

As Harry's grip tightened he turned to Hermione, "You wouldn't let Potter hurt me would you? He'd get in massive trouble and then you'd be left alone with no one to protect you!"

Hermione was trying to stop Harry from doing something stupid but Ron had her held back, one hand covering her mouth, watching the show joyously.

Harry glared at Malfoy, trying to force the wolf away, he squeezed his eyes shut and rasped, "Get out before a freaking kill you."

He then released hiss grip on Malfoy's collar letting the prick skitter away. Just as he was out of Harry's reach he snarled, "My father will hear about this!"

Harry's eyes narrowed but he ignored the comment, trying to rid his vision of the red tinge.

Padfoot wheezed on the floor as Malfoy had knocked the wind out of him, but he barked his congratulations anyway as he stumbled to his feet.

"That was bloody brilliant!" Ron cheered.

"No it wasn't. For a second I thought I really WAS going to kill him." Harry said darkly, the last of the red finally gone, though he still felt murderously angry.

"Well, let's get off the train, shall we?" said Hermione brightly, trying to change the subject.

"That sounds like a good idea," Harry agreed.

Soon all four of them were climbing out of the rain. Harry felt some of his anger ebb away at the sound of Hagrid calling, "Firs' years! Firs' years righ' this way!"

They walked over to the half-giant and greeted him. Once they were done they made their way to the carriages where Harry froze in amazement and terror. Tied to the carriage was a great, black, beastly creature.

(AN) Sorry this chapter took so long. I felt really lazy lately. I know it's not a good excuse, but on top of that my computer decided to delete this chapter before I could submit it to the site. Sorry! I'll put up the next chapter ASAP! Oh! And thanks to all of the people who reviewed and didn't sign in! The reviews were greatly appreciated.


	25. The Tournament

**Disclaimer:** Unless Hedwig met her death when she was smucked by an airplane on the way to deliver a message to Sirius, I do not own Harry Potter.

(AN) OK, I know it's a year early and all but a just HAVE to introduce Luna NOW! I just adore Loopy Loony Luna!

**Harry Potter and Some Really Bad Luck**

Harry gazed at the magnificent, skeletal creature with mingled fear and interest. It intrigued him. "What is THAT?" Harry squeaked, pointing at the carriage.

"What, what's what?" said Hermione looking wildly around.

Padfoot whimpered and looked at Harry with big brown doggie eyes that seemed to say, _"I'm sorry."_

"That! Pulling the carriage!" Harry said, pointing once more.

"Nothing is pulling the carriage, Harry," Ron said.

Harry suddenly knew that they were telling the truth. As a werewolf he could sense others' emotions. All he sensed from them was confusion and curiosity.

"OK..." said Harry, skittering around the thing, his eyes never leaving the creature's. Once he sat in the carriage he noticed a blonde girl in Ravenclaw dress staring at him. She wore...radish earrings... "You're not going mad you know," she said as Ron, Hermione, and Snuffles boarded the carriage, "I can see them too."  
Harry just stared at her. This did not make him feel better at all. "Loopy" Luna had just told him that she could see the same things he could and she was... well...INSANE!

"Err, thanks," he said uncomfortably, receiving odd glances from his friends.

The winged black creature snorted and began pulling them toward the castle. After 20 minutes they walked through the gates and they were finally on the school grounds. He sighed in relief. It had felt like ages since he had been here. This was... home. He smiled happily and jumped off of the carriage and began waking toward the school with the other students, only glancing at the _thing_ as he passed.

Soon enough they were all seared in the great hall and chattering away. Padfoot sat under the table, nipping at Slytherins as they walked past, causing much laughter at the Griffindor table. Harry talked and laughed with friends that he had not seen over the summer, such as Dean, Seamus, and Neville. Ginny was seated beside Neville flipping her hair at Harry and flirting, making Harry laugh. Ron was constantly complaining about how hungry he was and why they couldn't just give him the food already.

Soon enough the "midgets" were sorted and the Sorting Hat taken to Dumbledore's office.

Dumbledore rose and announced the school rules and forbidden items and introduced the new Professor, or he would have if the new Professor hadn't been late.

Soon enough they were gorging themselves on delicious food till they were to the point of exploding. One poor little first year was so absorbed in the food he didn't realize how full he was until he rushed up and began to run to the bathroom, but vomited all over the Slytherin table, earning lots of cheers from the other houses.

When they were all done Dumbledore began to speak, but almost immediately the ceiling began to rumble and flash like a lightning storm, causing the students to scream in panic. But then a jet of light shot at the roof, and all was calm.

Everyone looked back to see who their savior was and saw a scarred, tough auror glaring out at them all. He had one normal eye, but the other was extremely large and electric blue, whizzing around in its socket.

The whole hall was silent as he began moving to the staff table, his apparently wooden leg clunking on the floor as he did so.

"That's Mad-Eye Moody, that is," Ron whispered to Harry, "he must be the new defense against the dark arts teacher."

Harry looked at him curiously. For an auror he sure had a lot of anxiety and fear radiating from him. It was like he was trying to hide something...afraid of being caught for something...

He approached Dumbledore and shook his hand, glaring at the ceiling. He then took a flask from his pocket and drank deeply from it. He then shuddered and placed it back in his pocket...

"What's that he's drinkin' do you suppose?" Seamus whispered.

"I dunno but I don't think it's pumpkin juice," said Harry, wrinkling his nose at the smell, as with his overly-developed senses he could smell it. It smelled oddly familiar.

"Well," said Professor Dumbledore, "This year, under the circumstances, there will be no Quidditch-"

At this point the whole Hall's attention was ripped from the new Professor, and instead they were yelling about no Quidditch.

"Ouch!" Harry said, covering his ears. Ron and Hermione both gave him sympathetic looks.

"SILENCE!" roared Dumbledore. "Now, we have replaced Quidditch with an activity I am sure each an every one of you will enjoy. But more of that later. I would first like to introduce you to the two schools that will be staying with us this year. I hope you all welcome them with open arms. Please welcome Beauxbatons Academy, and their Headmistress, Madame Maxime!"

Then the doors to the Great Hall opened and in came the girls and boys (Hardly any boys there at all, mind you.) of Beauxbatons, dressed in baby blue uniforms. They danced gracefully between all of the Hogwarts tables, the girl students making the boys drool.

"Bloody Hell!" Ron said, staring at one of their arses.

"Ron!" Hermione hissed, smacking the red-head. Harry just laughed and rolled his eyes.

Once all of the Beauxbatons students were seated at the Hufflepuff table, Dumbledore declared, "Now welcome the proud sons of Durmstrang, and their headmaster, Igor Karkaroff." Then the doors slammed open and tough looking boys stomped into the Hall, chanting something as they smashed their little canes onto the floor (Poor floor!). They then broke out into a run and ran to the front of the Hall, displaying their hotness to the ladies. The ladies didn't seem to impressed though, until-

"It's Victor Krum! Harry look! LOOK! It's KRUM!" Ron hissed in Harry's ear. Just about every girl in the Great Hall was staring at him, other than Hermione. Harry spun around to see Krum and his Headmaster walking up to join the other boys. The boys all went to the Slytherin's table, much to the Griffindor's dislike.

"Now," said Dumbledore, "the reason they are here is that Hogwarts has the pleasure of hosting a legendary event, one that hasn't been held for hundreds of years! The Triwizard Tournament!"

Cries of disbelief and glee swept through the Great Hall.

"Now, for any of you who don't what this is, it is a competition between three schools who compete in three extremely dangerous tasks, to try to win the Triwizard Cup!"

Suddenly a piece of silk flew off of a pedestal to reveal a blue glowing cup that made the hall "Oooo," and "Aaah."

"Now, to explain the rules of this tournament to you, I give you Mr. Barty Crouch from the Ministry of Magic!" Dumbledore said, returning to the staff table to let the man who had just strode to the front of the hall talk. He talked for a long time and the students pretty much tuned him out until he said. "-no student under 17 should put their name forth for the Triwizard Tournament."

The hall was in a sudden uproar, twins both crying, "That's rubbish! Rubbish! !"

"SILENCE!," yelled Dumbledore. Once the great Hall was quiet he thanked the Ministry official and turned to a big heap of decorative metal. He simply touched it and it seemed to melt, leaving only a giant goblet. The goblet was still for a moment and then it was filled with blue flames.

"This," Dumbledore announced, "is the Goblet of Fire. If you wish to compete you need only write your name on a piece of parchment and put it into the flame by Thursday, when the champions will be selected. I may warn you however, these tasks are not for the faint of heart. Now pip, pip! Off to bed."

The hall rose and soon the students were in their common rooms.

That night Harry told Snuffles all about the tournament, and how excited he would be to watch it.

(AN) Hi guys. I'm sick. Again. It seems I'm really germ prone this winter and it sucks! Oh, well. I hope you like this chapter!


	26. Madness of Moody

**Disclaimer:** Unless Harry goes on some sort of bad-ass killing spree, I do not own Harry Potter.

(AN) OK, you guys finally gave me 100 reviews! YAY! So I was going to put this chapter up immediately, but sadly I was diagnosed by my doctor with a horrific case of writer's block. :'( So now I am finally able to write and I'm going to start writing again! Oh, and thanks to Kiki Bombay for giving me an awesome idea for Padfoot. Hehehe...

**Harry Potter and Some Really Bad Luck**

Harry woke up the next day to screaming. He bolted up out of bed and looked around frantically. All of the boys were on their beds shrieking and Sirius was no where to be found...

"Harry, shield your eyes! Don't turn around!" Neville shouted, covering his face, confusing Harry.

"What the bloody Hell is going on!" Harry yelled.

"Mate it's Professor McGonnagall!" Ron yelled, sobbing into his hands.

"What?" said Harry, truly puzzled.

"Just turn around!" Dean moaned.

Harry slowly turned around, terrified of what he was going to see. He should have been.

On the wall was a picture of Professor McGonnagall half naked, snogging some stranger. Underneath the picture was a muddy paw print.

"AAAAHHH! MY EYES!" Harry yelled covering them up, running from the room as fast as he could. He ran into the common room and started searching furiously for Padfoot. "Where are you, you stupid mutt!" Harry roared, earning him lots of strange looks from other students.

Harry huffed in frustration after twenty minuted and stomped off to the Great Hall. He sat at the Griffindor table and began eating some scrambled eggs when Luna sat down next to him.

"Hi, umm...what's your name again?" Harry asked.

"Luna," she said in her dreamy, far away voice.

"Yeah, erm, Luna?" Harry asked.  
"Yes?" she answered, pulling out a copy of _The Quibbler._

"Uh, have you seen a big black dog around lately? Resembles the Grim?" Harry asked hopefully. He needed to chew that mutt out.

"Why yes I have, and I'm not dead so I'm positive it's the dog you are speaking of." she said, turning her magazine upside down.

"Do you remember where?" Harry said.

"In the owlry, scaring a little baby screech owl," she stated, then standing up and skipping away, clutching her magazine tightly, humming a merry little tune.

Harry raised an eyebrow and sighed. He finished his eggs and retrieved his schedule from Professor McGonnagall, cringing as he did so at the mental image of the picture as he did so. He then walked up to the owlry and started looking for his little lost canine. As Luna had said, he was torturing a little screech owlet. And one of his big paws was a muddy mess.

"Snuffles!" Harry yelled, causing Padfoot to jump. He looked at Harry with guilty eyes and backed against the corner like a child about to get yelled at.

'Serves him right,' Harry thought.

"Did you put that picture of Professor McGonnagall in my dorm?" he asked sternly.

Sirius hung his head sadly and Harry yelled, "YOU SCARRED US FOR LIFE! YOU'RE GOING TO SHOW THAT TO PROFESSOR MCGONNAGALL NOW AND TELL HER WHAT YOU DID!"

Harry gave him an intense glare and left the stunned Sirius alone and walked back down to the Great Hall to see if Ron, Hermione, and Ginny had come down to eat yet. He spotted them and plopped down in a fowl mood.

"Harry what's wrong?" Ginny asked, sensing his emotions through their mate link.

"Nothing, just the full moon is in a couple of days and Padfoot just set me off." Harry growled quietly so they were not overheard.

Hermione, Ron, and Ginny exchanged strange looks with each other, smirks on their faces.

"What?" said Harry, "Did I miss something?"

"Oh, nothing. It's a surprise," said Hermione.

"So," Ron piped up, "what is our schedule like today?"

"Um, we have care of magical creatures first with hufflepuffs, potions with slytherins, Divination with Ravenclaw, Double Herbology with Ravenclaw, Double Transfiguration with slytherin, History of magic with hufflepuff, and defence against the dark arts with slytherin." said Harry reading off of his schedule.

"We have FOUR periods with SLYTHERIN!" Ron yelped.

"Yes Ron, we do," Harry sighed. He didn't like the schedule much either.

"Why!" Ron moaned.

"Because the teachers said so!" Ginny said laughing at her big brother's misery. "Maybe they hate you!"

All four of them laughed at that when harry felt a small lick on his hand. He looked down to see Padfoot looking at him with big, sad, puppy dog eyes.

Harry sighed and said, "You're forgiven."

"Sirius yelped happily and lept onto the slytherin table spraying food everywhere, making the slytherins scream. He jumped off and tugged off Malfoy's shoe, sprinting out of the great hall with it, leaving the whole school in hysterics as Malfoy ran out the door yelling, "GIVE ME MY SHOE BACK! IT'S MINE!"

Harry laughed until his sides hurt and gasped, "OK, OK. We better get to class."

His friends nodded and soon they were on their way to the first classes of the year.

It was the last period of the day and everyone was sitting shocked as Mady-Eye Moody pulled out a giant spider from a glass container.

"Now, can anyone tell me how many unforgivable curses there are?" he said gruffly.

"Three, Sir," said Hermione.

"And they are so named?"

"Because they are unforgivable, the use of any one of them will-"

"Earn you a one way ticket to As-ka-BAN! Correct!" Moody barked as he scribbled on a chalkboard.

"Now, who knows what one of the curses are? WEASLEY!" He roared.

"Yes?" Ron squeaked, petrified. Harry gave him an encouraging look but it didn't help him any.

"Tell me one of the curses."

"Um, the Imperius curse?" Ron whispered hoarsely.

"Correct!" he then took the spider in his hands and barked "IMPERIO!"

The spider began flying around the room, landing on people's heads as he laughed maniacally. It zoomed over to Ron and Ron began to whimper as he froze, and Harry laughed at him.

"Haha! What shall I have her do next? Throw her out the window?" Moody laughed. With a flick of his wand the spider soared away from Ron and smashed into the window, and then fell, legs dangling just over the top of a glass of water.

"Drown herself?" Moody said quietly.  
He brought the spider back into his hand and the class was silent.

"Scores of witches and wizards claim to do You-Know-Who's bidding under the Imperius curse. But here's the problem: How do we sort out the liars?" He coughed and then continued on with his lesson, "Who has another for me, another?" he called, his magical blue eye swiveling around in it's socket to study them all.

Neville slowly raised his hand.

"Neville isn't it?" Moody said, and Neville nodded.

Moody walked over to his desk and whispered to him, "Professor Sprout tells me you have a talent for herbology."

Neville ignored him and said, "The Cruciatus Curse," and then very quietly added, "Sir."

"Ahhh," said Moody with a twisted grin on his face, "the torture curse."

He set the spider on Neville's desk and roared "CRUCIO!"

The spider began to twist and actually shriek in horrible pain. Harry didn't know if anyone else could hear it as he had advanced hearing, but it made the sound of something being electrocuted. Then Harry heard a slight whimper. He looked up from the spider and gazed at Neville, who's face was scrunched up as he winced. Harry knew that Neville didn't like this spell. Not one bit.

"Stop it!" Hermione cried upon seeing Neville, "Can't you see it's bothering him? STOP IT!"

With what almost looked like disappointment Moody lifted the curse and picked up the trembling giant spider.

"Ms. Granger, do you know the last unforgivable curse?" he asked, setting the spider on her desk.

She gazed at the spider in horror and looked at Moody, tears in her eyes. She shook her head violently, letting a single tear fall.

"No?" said Moody, eying her with dislike.

He pointed the wand at the spider and shouted, "AVADA KEDAVRA!"

There was a flash of green light and the spider was on it's back, dead. Harry stared at the creature as memories of his mother's death and the green light that filled the room flooded his mind. He didn't realize that Moody was standing directly in front of him.

"The killing curse," Moody said, "Only one person is known to have survived it, and he is sitting in this room."

Harry gazed up at Moody slowly, and saw a strange look in his eye. His tongue darted out quickly as he licked his lips. He took a hip flask from his pocket and gulped down the liquid within. But this time Harry caught a whiff of it.

He looked up at Moody in horror as realization flooded through him. He jumped up and ran from the room as fast as he could.

But with Moody's magical eye fixed on him, he didn't realize he was being watched.

(AN) So, watcha think? Good, bad, hate it, love it? Tell me in a review! Oh, and there is something else I want to ask you guys. I've been debating, do you want Snape to be like he was in the books, or take pity on Harry's condition and actually start opening up to him? Maybe you guys could help me out with this. See ya!


	27. Murder of the Costume

**Disclaimer:** Unless Lucius has a rainbow pony hawk (a mow-hawk mad up of pony tails) I do not own Harry Potter.

(AN) I was reading the reviews for what to do with Snape and I find that I really like Omega12a's idea. This will by no means turn into a Snarry fic (Yuck!) but it will feature a softer side of Snape. Also I would like to say that when I was looking over my story I found that I didn't properly mention the owner of one of the lines I used. The "HARRY FREAKIN' POTTER" came from A Very Potter Sequel. I recommend it to everyone and also A Very Potter Musical. You can find them both on YouTube by Starkid. Such a cute little play. Harry has a fro... hahaha...

_**WARNING! character death!**_

**Harry Potter and Some Really Bad Luck**

Harry raced out of the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom as fast as he could, Hermione and Ron calling out at him confused, but staying in their seats. Harry paid them no attention and burst into the hallway and sprinted to the headmaster's office, not knowing that "Moody" was watching him.

Once he reached the stone gargoyle he began shouting random sweets at the statue. "Ice Mice, Cockroach Cluster, Chocolate Frogs, Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, Redvines, Pumpkin Pasties, Licorice Wands, anything just open!" he yelled. After another half hour of shouting sweets he was quite fed up and frustrated (no thanks to the full moon in less than two days) and kicked it, hard.

"OUCH!" he cried out when his foot collided with stone. He began hopping up and down on one foot holding the other trying to stop the pain.

"Mr. Potter?" said a voice.

Harry spun around a little to quickly on one foot and fell face first into the floor. He staggered upright and asked "Professor, do you know Professor Dumbledore's password?"

"I do," said Professor McGonnagall, "but why do you need to speak with him?"

"Uh, it's about something really important, um I'm not sure if I can tell you just yet..." he said.

"Very well," McGonnagall replied, "lemon drop."

"Thanks Professor," Harry said, frustrated that he forgot the headmaster's favorite candy.

He rushed up the spiral staircase and banged on the wooden doors until he heard the reply of, "Come in."

Harry pushed open the doors and walked Dumbledore's office. On the desk were thing-a-ma-jigs of all different sorts, there were book cases lining the walls, Fawkes the Phoenix sat in his perch, and the paintings all on the walls stared at him as he came in.

"Harry, what brings you here? Questions about Thursday I presume?" Dumbledore said, inspecting over his half moon spectacles.

"Actually no sir. I came here because... well you know have werewolves have very acute senses of smell, right?" Harry asked.

"Yes," Dumbledore replied, curious as to why smell would bring a student to his office.

"Well, I was in DADA when Professor Moody drank from his hip flask. I could smell what was in it." Harry said worriedly.

"And what was in it?" asked Dumbledore growing suspicious.

"Polyjuice Potion," Harry stated, concern etched on his face."

"Polyjuice Potion!" Dumbledore said surprised, then his eyes narrowed, "how do you know what that smells like?"

"Um..." damn, how did he get caught in this situation? "Well let's just say I broke more rules in 2nd year than you know about," Harry replied, his face going pale.

Dumbledore gave him a disapproving look but then returned to the problem at hand.

"I will go question Alastor immediately and find who he really is, why he's at Hogwart's, and where the real Alastor is. Come with me Harry, you may be a big part of this whole ordeal." Dumbledore said seriously.

Harry nodded and they made their way to DADA room.

Upon their arrival they made sure no students were left in the room, as class had been dismissed 20 minutes prior. Then they made their way up to Moody's office. They stopped at the door, braced themselves, and wrenched it open.

The office was empty, except for a large trunk.

"Search the room, Harry," Dumbledore commanded.

Harry gave a curt nod and started searching the bare room for any possible hiding places. He found nothing, and they were about to leave when the trunk shook violently.

Dumbledore and Harry exchanged wary glances and slowly approached the shaking chest. The headmaster pointed his wand at it and blasted it open. Harry curiously drifted forward and looked into it, to find a deep, small chamber. At the bottom was Moody, covered in blood, obviously dead.

"Professor! I think it's the real Moody! But I think he's..." Harry started.

"Alastor?" Dumbledore exclaimed.

Harry nodded, deathly pale and sickened at the sight of the body.

Dumbledore rushed over and looked in the chamber, his face paling and dropping drastically. Shock was completely evident on his white face.

"Sir... if that's the real Moody, then where is the imposter?" Harry choked.

"I don't know...he must have fled. Or is assuming someone else's appearance. Who's I do not know." Dumbledore said gravely, backing away from the chest.

"What do we do?" Harry asked.

"The only thing we can do, watch and wait," he said.

Harry nodded gravely and asked, "Should I go back to my common room for now?"

"Yes," Dumbledore replied.

Harry turned around and walked out of the office, into the classroom, and to the corridor. As he reached the hall, he looked around warily, looking for anything suspicious. When he saw nothing, he ran to his common room as fast as he could not looking back.

There was a murderer in Hogwarts.

The first murder had been his costume.

(AN) I would have made this chapter more angsty, but as Harry hardly knew Moody, he could hardly be devastated. More like revolted at the sight of a bloody and mangled body at the bottom of a hole.

Sorry this chapter was so short. The next one should be up soon!


	28. Stories and Nightmares

**Disclaimer:** Unless Snape had sexual interest in James and that's why he hated him so much for making him gay, I do not own Harry Potter. (I love Snape! All he really needs is a great big HUG!)

(AN) I took a little break from the story for about a week because I was having sleeping troubles and was totally drained. But now that I can finally sleep, I'm posting chapters. YAY! Now where in the story did I leave off? Oh, that's right...

_**WARNING!**** CHARACTER DEATH! **_Though you won't care about this one...

**Harry Potter and Some Really Bad Luck**

Harry ran into the common room and strait to the seats in front of the fireplace where Ron and Hermione were seated. He threw a quick glance around the room, making sure no one was paying attention to the golden trio and whispered to them, "I have to go to the hospital wing for tomorrow, come with me, I've got something to tell you." They both jumped as they had not acknowledged his presence yet and then gave him quizzical looks.

"Why did you run out of class Harry?" Hermione asked.

"That's what I need to talk with you about. Let's just go," Harry said, holding a finger to his lips in a shushing gesture.

"All right, let's go," Ron grunted getting out of his chair.

They all walked out of the common room and Harry froze.

"Do you here that?" Harry said, frozen on the spot. It sounded like something was running towards them at alarming speed. The murderer...

Ron looked worriedly at Harry as he said, "Harry, are you OK-"

He was abruptly cut off by a huge black mass lying around the corner, making Harry jump and cry out with fright.

"Don't DO that Snuffles! Give me some warning next time! Now is NOT the time to scare the living crap out of me!" Harry snarled, making Padfoot freeze.

"Harry, what's got you so...jumpy?" Hermione asked.

"Like I said, I tell you all at the hospital wing!" Harry said, irritation coloring his voice. He then strode in front of the group, leading them to the hospital wing.

Harry shoved past the students until he came to the hospital wing and began checking around the room to make sure no one was hiding there, waiting to ambush them.

"Harry! I've had enough of this! What the bloody HELL is going on!" Ron shouted, making Harry flinch at the loud noise.

"I'd like to know about this myself," Sirius said shifting into his human form.

"Alright, fine! I'll tell you! Just be quiet!" Harry hissed. "I don't know if Dumbledore wants the news to reach the public yet."

The Ron, Hermione, and Sirius all looked confused when Harry mentioned Dumbledore.

'So Dumbledore is in on this...' Sirius thought.

Harry sighed and sat down on the edge of 'his' bed and began his story...

"Well," Harry began, "it started in Moody's class when he took a drink from that flask of his. I smelt polyjuice potion in it."

Harry paused here, waiting to see what their reaction would be. The all just stared at him, pale with shock.

"What happened to the imposter?" Hermione whispered hoarsely.

"I'm getting there," said Harry. "I went to Dumbledore after I ran out of class and told him about what had happened and he went with me to Moody's office. The whole place was empty, except for one chest..." Harry paused and looked Sirius strait in the eye. "Moody's dead. We found his body in the chest. The imposter escaped and is still somewhere in the castle."

"BLOODY HELL!" Ron and Sirius yelled while Hermione looked like she was about to be sick.

"Shut it!" Harry snarled. They were beginning to try his patience. "We need to keep this QUIET for now, until Dumbledore says otherwise."

They nodded numbly just as Madame Pomfrey bustled into the room. She gave Harry a loathing glance as she remembered the events that had transpired in the hospital wing the previous year. She could really hold a grudge.

"Well Mr. Potter, I'm glad to see you came in now instead of waiting till tomorrow when you'll be dead on your feet. And Mr. Black, I'd appreciate it if you resumed your canine form in case any students come in with an extra limb and see you. I don't think that would go over well at all," she said, glancing at Sirius.

Sirius nodded his head and shifted into Snuffles and curled up on the bed next to Harry.

"Well, I think it'd be wise for you two to leave now, as it's getting dark. Good night," she shooed Ron and Hermione away. Just as they were about to leave the room, Ron turned around and mouthed, "We'll sneak back later! We've got a surprise!" And with that they were gone.

Madam Pomfrey turned around and bombarded him with questions as to how he was feeling. Soon it was time for bed and Harry fell into an uneasy sleep. Just before the blackness consumed him, he heard the howls of wolves at the edge of the Forbidden Forest.

He dreamed about wolves, wolves, and more wolves. Then the dreams shifted to Ginny for a while. Ginny's burning red, fiery hair. Her cute, freckly face. Her beautiful brown eyes...  
The dream once again shifted, this time into a nightmare. He was back in the house where the muggle caretaker had been killed...

"He comesss with newsss massster,_" Nagini hissed to the small weak creature in the chair. "_Good," _it hissed in reply._

_Then a sandy haired man came into the room and bowed at his feet muttering, "My Lord." _

"_Ahh, my friend, what news do you bring?" the thing asked._

"_I bring unpleasant news, master. Potter figured out who I was, but I do not know how. I looked at him in class and he bolted to the Headmaster's office-"_

"_SILENCE!" it cried. "You failed me, and you know what happens to failures..."_

"_My Lord! Please! I beg you're mercy!" The sandy haired man cried._

"Dinner, Nagini,_" he hissed, and the Great Snake slithered to the screaming man and struck him time and time again until he moved no more. The snake began to devour the man's body, and when it was finished slid back to the thing. _

_It stroked to scaled beast and murmured, "_It's time we enlisted the help of someone a little more...bloodthirsty. Find Greyback, and bring him to me._"_

_The snake hissed and slithered out of the room. _

"_I will rise again soon, and once again, Lord Voldemort shall be all powerful!" He cackled. _

_He laughed, and laughed, and laughed..._

Harry writhed in his sleep, screaming, trying to escape the horribly real nightmare. His eyes flew open and he launched himself upright on the bed panting. He was looking strait into the eyes of Hermione, Ginny, Ron, and Snuffles.

"Harry, are you alright?" Ron said.

(AN) Okay, Okay. I know this is short but my mom is taking my laptop away so she can pay bills (her laptop crashed) so I figured you guys would like something better than nothing! I'll try to update again soon! Read and Review!


	29. Minimarauders

**Disclaimer:** Unless Harry has a 'thing' for 5 year old girls, I do not own Harry Potter.

(AN) I was able get my laptop back for the night so I started chapter 30! Wow, 30 chapters already! Hahaha! This is gonna be a looooong fic.

**Harry Potter and Some Really Bad Luck**

"Y-yeah," Harry panted, feeling the beginning of his moon-sickness starting to just barely come in already. "What are you three doing in here so late," Harry asked the three humans in the room.

"I told you we had a surprise for you! We never got a chance to show you before so we gotta show you now!" Ron said, but then Hermione cut in, "What were you dreaming about Harry?"

"Um, it was nothing, just a little nightmare really..." Harry said uncertainly.

Hermione gave him a dirty look and Sirius finally got fed up of being ignored.

He sneaked away and once he was far enough away he made a mad dash for the bed and did a flying leap into Harry's unsuspecting lap.

"OOF!" Harry's breath whooshed out as the dog flattened him, surprising the others who had forgotten about him.

"Sirius, if it weren't for the fact that a feel like Hell right now I would literally rip your miserable head off for that," Harry growled at the dog who had managed to laugh. As a _dog._

Harry glared and then asked, "So what's the surprise?"

They all glanced at each other and Ginny shoved an angry Sirius off the bed. When he landed on the floor he jumped to his feet and turned to growl at Ginny.

But Ginny wasn't there.

In her place, sitting on the bed, was a gorgeous leopard.

Harry just gazed at the cat in wonder. "You guys figured it out?" he whispered.

"Yup," said Hermione, "It didn't take us very long, as Sirius was in on it, sending us instructions."

"Why didn't Sirius tell me that he was helping you?" Harry asked, scratching Ginny under the chin absentmindedly.

"How are we supposed to know? Do we look like marauders?" Ron asked.

Ginny then shifted and jumped off the bed.

"Well, three animagi, a werewolf, it does sound pretty familiar...Hey Ron! What are you! A toad?" Harry got an evil grin on his face. "We'll call you TREVOR!"

"Wha- I am not a TOAD!" huffed Ron.

"Then show him what you are Ron!" Ginny snickered.

"I-what-NO!" Ron squeaked.

"HA! So you ARE a toad!" Harry smirked.

"No I'm not!" and with a glare he shifted.

His form was pretty, but not very impressive.

"Aww! You're a ferret Ron!" Harry choked, trying to stifle his laughter.

Ron changed back in a hurry, "I'm not a FERRET! I'm a yellow throated marten!"

"A weasel all the same," Harry chuckled.

"Harry, if you laugh at me I swear I'll-"

"SHUT IT," Hermione hissed. "It's my turn."

She then shifted into an arctic fox.

"Hermione you're so pretty! Much prettier that _Ron._" Harry cooed over Hermione's beautiful form.

Ron humphed while Ginny looked jealous.

"And what about me? Aren't I pretty?" She glared.

"You're very pretty, Gin." Harry smiled rolling his eyes.

She looked very pleased with herself then.

Sirius on the other hand, was once again forgotten.

So, lying low to the ground, he shifted to his human form.

He then violently popped up, saying, "What are your nicknames all gonna be then, mini-marauders?"

All four kids visibly jumped. They had completely forgotten Snuffles...again.

Harry frowned, "I honestly have no idea." He looked at the others for any suggestions but they all just shrugged their shoulders. Harry sighed, "Well, as Hermione is an _arctic_ fox maybe her nickname could be...Blizzard?"

"You want to call me _Blizzard_? Something that causes _snow days _at muggle schools? Hmph, I don't think so," Hermione glared, crossing her arms.

Harry rolled hiss eyes and asked, "Do YOU have any suggestions?"

"I do actually. How about Aurora for the northern lights in the _Arctic?_" she said.

"Actually that sounds pretty neat," Ron piped up.

"It sounds nice," Ginny said.

"Why not Fluff or, K-9, or Tails?" Sirius frowned.

"Because Aurora is much more sophisticated than _Fluff._ Besides, it's to close to Fluff-_y._ I don't intend to be named after a three headed dog," she said, miffed that Sirius even _suggest _Fluff.

"Well, Aurora it is then," said Harry and he began pondering the others' nicknames.

Harry started throwing around Ron's nickname possibilities. "Well for Ron there's Weasel, Ferret, Mouse, Mice, Meese-"

"You do realize he's not a rodent right Harry?" Ginny said raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I don't want to be called Meese!" Ron said defiantly.

"Actually, that particular nickname is rather adorable...Meese," Harry said smirking at Ron.

Ron spluttered, I-But-I-Noooo!"

"Everyone in favor of Meese raise their hand," Harry declared, his hand shooting into the air. The others looked at him strangely for a moment, but then shrugged and all of them but Ron raised their hands.

"Noooo!" Ron wailed while the others snickered at his misfortune.

"So Meese, you have any thoughts on your sister's nickname?" Sirius questioned.

"Um, well..." Ron scratched his head and shrugged, "Pickles?"

Everyone stared at Ron blankly.  
"You want to call me Pickles?" Ginny scoffed.

"I'm hungry..." Ron mumbled.

Everyone in the room laughed and rolled their eyes.

"What about Camouflage since you blend in very well?" Harry shot.

Ginny pondered this for a moment and said, "What about shortening that to 'Cam?"

"Hey, I like that!" Harry beamed.

"So Ha rry, what's going to be _your _nickname?" Sirius asked with an evil glint in his eye.

Harry groaned. "You're gonna suggest something horrible, I know it."

"Maybe-"

"No! I don't want to hear your suggestion." Harry said, covering his ears.

'What color are you in your form?' Ginny said in his mind.

'Um, black,' Harry replied.

'Well then how about shadow?' she thought.

'Hey, I like that!' Harry thought back enthusiastically.

"What do you guys think of shadow?" Harry said to the others.

"Ooh! I like that!" said Hermione.

"Why do you guys get the good names?" Ron grumbled, staring knives at his feet.

"Because were are not mice Ron," Ginny said rolling her eyes.

"I'M NOT A MOUSE!" Ron thundered.

Then they heard movement coming from Madam Pomfrey's room and a shout of, "What on earth is going on!"

"Oh, now you've done it Ron!" Hermione hissed.

"RUN LITTLE MARAUDERS RUN!" Sirius yelled grinning as Madam Pomfrey stampeded into the Wing. As the three ran for their lives Harry pretended to be asleep and Sirius jumped on his bed in dog form.

Madam Pomfrey ran after Ron and they girls, leaving Harry and Snuffled to snicker over the encounter.

"G'night Snuffles," Harry said going back to sleep.

Sirius licked Harry's hand as he drifted off for the first time in months with a smile on his face.

(AN) I know the characters are a bit OC (a lot OC) in this chapter but I couldn't think of another way to write it. Even though people are dieing and he's havin' nightmares there has to be a little happiness right? He couldn't be all depressed in this happy chapter!


	30. Fault

**Disclaimer:** Unless Sirius willingly skipped off into the dreaded Veil of Death than I do not own Harry Potter.

(AN) Hey peoples! I don't know why I'm getting sick so much this winter but I'm sick again and none of my family know what the heck I have. Any way, since I am bed ridden, and at this pace probably for the next few days, I am writing chapter 31. Enjoy!

P.S. Has anybody seen the new Alice in Wonderland movie? I just saw it yesterday and I'm obsessed! There are three Harry Potter cast members in that movie! Bellatrix Lestrange, Madam Maxime, and Snape! It was such a neat movie! I love the Cheshire Cat...

**Anonymous Review Thanks:**

Freshberry4ever~ You really check SIX times a day? Wow, I would call that obsession. Woo! I have an obsessed fan! Take that Purplefoot (Purplefoot is one of my friends)** IN YOUR FACE!** Lol.

**Harry Potter and Some Really Bad Luck**

The next morning Harry woke up with a massive migraine. He groaned and slowly opened his eyes to see that Madam Pomfrey had closed all the blinds for him, and that Padfoot was fast asleep, drooling on his arm. He jerked his arm away, wiping the spit off onto the blankets. He rolled over and with a groan stuffed his face in a pillow.

He heard the Hospital Wing doors open and a quiet voice called out, "Harry?"

He groaned in reply.

"Harry...how are you feeling?" Ginny asked.

"Dreadful," he answered.

"I'm sorry," she said. Why was she apologizing?

"Gin, why are you apologizing? It's not your fault," Harry said, turning his face up to look at her.

"I don't know. Because I feel that it's the right thing to say," she said, her eyes taking in his pale face.

"Gin, just don't. Your as bad as Moony-" his throat went dry as he said the name and his eyes filled with tears, "...used to be."

"Harry-" she started.

"It's all my fault," Harry said, cutting her off.

"What's your fault?" Ginny said frowning.

"Remus's death. It's all my fault," he said letting his tears spill over, "all my fault..."

"Harry!" she scolded, "of course it's not your fault! Why on earth would it be?"

"I wasn't quick enough. If I just could have gotten to him sooner... I swear if I ever get the chance I am going to rip Greyback's miserable throat out." He growled, then winced as another wave of pain coursed through his head.

Ginny gave him a pitying look and said, "Harry, even if you did reach him, it wouldn't have made a difference. You two would probably both be dead if you had reached him sooner. Don't blame yourself Harry. You did nothing wrong. If anyone is to blame it's Greyback, and I agree with you. You need to rip his miserable throat out and feed his carcass to the crows."

Harry, letting tears of pain and confusion keep falling said, "But what if he blames me himself?"

Ginny sighed and sat on the edge of his bed. She looked him strait in the eyes and said, "Harry, even if it was your fault, I know Remus would never, ever, not in a billion years, blame you."

Harry blinked and said, "You really think so?"

"I know so," she replied.

"Thanks Gin," Harry sighed, "for everything."

She smiled and said, "So, do you want to know what I came up here for in the first place?"

"Sure, why not. It's not like I feel like crap right now and want to go to sleep," Harry said sarcastically.

Ginny rolled her eyes and said, "They found a replacement for Moody."

"Really? Who is it?" Harry asked.

"You're not going to like this."

Harry's face went even paler than it was previously, "Who is it Ginny?"

"Snape," she said.

Harry's head fell into the pillow with a muted _thunk_.

"Who's teaching potions?" He asked.

"Some man called Slughorn," she said, "Mum had him when she was in school."

"Did she like him?" Harry mumbled.

"Well, he likes to pick favorites..." Ginny said uncertainly.

"Great," Harry said sarcastically.

"I mean, mum says he can get a bit annoying at times because he likes to obsess over students who have 'promise'," she said.

"Any word on Moody's murderer?" Harry asked.

"No, none. They've searched the castle top to bottom, but they've found nothing," Ginny answered.

"That's not good," Harry said.

And so the two talked throughout the day, Padfoot waking up and taking part in some of their conversations. That evening Ron and Hermione stopped by to talk for a bit to. Soon the day came to an end and Harry once again fell into a deep sleep.

The next morning Harry woke up to Madam Pomfrey shoving Wolvesbane Potion in his face. "Do I have to take it?" Harry moaned, "Remus never had to when he was in school."

"Yes, you do have to take it. Do you even realize hoow many close calls that man had?" she snapped.

Harry grumbled to himself and drank the foul potion, coughing and spluttering by the time he was done.

"Erg, I hate that stuff! Why can't they make it taste better?" he coughed.

"I don't know. Snape makes all of the Hospital Wing potions here. If you have a problem with them than ask him." Madam Pomfrey sniffed.

Harry sighed and put his head back on his pillow, trying to relax for the time being, when Madam Pomfrey began shoving food into his face.

"Madam Pomfrey! I'm not hungry! I feel to sick to eat anything," he complained.

"You have to eat," she snapped, "or you'll feel even worse, so just be quiet and eat your chicken soup.

Harry growled in frustration and began eating his soup to appease the irritable Madam Pomfrey. After he was done he took out a book that Hermione had given him for his birthday and began to read.

Soon it was almost dark, and Harry then began to make his way down to the shrieking shack.

(AN) Sorry this is so short. It was more of a filler than anything else. But the next chapter is the one you've been waiting fro! Bum, bum, bum!


	31. Fun and Games

**Disclaimer:** Unless Slughorn is a horned slug, I do not own Harry Potter.

(AN) OK, sorry for the long update. I was framed by my evil sister for something I didn't do and was grounded from absolutely everything for a week. It was the most boring week of my _whole _life. But now I'm back! Yay! Now, I've been waiting forever to write this chapter, so let's get to it!

**Harry Potter and Some Really Bad Luck**

Harry made his way down to the Shrieking Shack, Padfoot trotting at his heels. Once he came out of the tunnel he sat and waited, stroking Padfoot absentmindedly as he awaited the arrival of the other three mini-marauders. Soon enough they came through the tunnel.

Ron's first words were, "Harry, you look like _crap._"

"Thanks Ron," Harry croaked.

Harry's friends looked at him sympathetically when the first rays of moonlight burst through the window.

Harry went rigid and his stomach did a sickening flop. He ground his teeth and squeezed his eyes shut, determined not to cry out. The others whimpered in sympathy as Harry felt his bones begin to shift and break, his teeth turn into sharp glistening fangs, and fur sprout all over his tensed body. His hands clenched into clawed paws and the pain became to much for him and he let out a deafening howl of agony. He fell over and curled tightly into a ball as the transformation finished, and soon a shaking, jet black wolf was sprawled out in Harry's place, panting in exhaustion.

He opened his eyes slowly and saw that the others had shifted during his transformation. He stumbled clumsily to his feet with some help from Padfoot and let out a sigh.

"_Glad that's over,"_ he growled.

"_Harry, now that we're here, what are we supposed to do? Just sit in here and go to sleep or what?"_ Ginny purred.

"_No idea," _he rumbled, looking at the others, seeing Padfoot looking longingly outside.

Hermione began too speak,_"Sirius, maybe-"_

But then an earsplitting howl broke through the night, startling the group and making them all jump.

"_Harry...I thought you were the only werewolf around..." _Ron squeaked nervously.

"_I though I was to,"_ Harry whined nervously.

But Sirius's ears were perked in excitement. _"Let's go check it out!" _he barked.

"_Sirius! That would be reckless!"_ Hermione scolded with a shrill bark of her own.

Another howl tore through the darkness once more, this time much closer to the shack.

"_I don't know about you guys," _Harry huffed, _"but I'm gonna check it out with Sirius."_

The others all nodded in agreement except for Hermione. _"You'll get yourselves all killed!" _she howled in panic. Why were they all acting so stupid?

"_Relax 'Mione,"_ Ron squeaked.

And so they left. Hermione looked around desperately and then dashed after the quartet.

When Hermione caught up with them they were already sneaking out of the Whomping Willow, moon shining brightly overhead.

"_Decided to come along then?"_ Ginny purred smugly.

Hermione just growled.

Another howl rang out, clear and loud. Harry looked at the others, shrugged his furry shoulders, and howled back.

He perked his ears for an answer, and sure enough a howl came from the very edge of the Forbidden Forest.

Harry looked at the others excitedly and dashed of to the woods. The rest ran after him, all except for Hermione who had a very bad feeling about all of this. She whimpered and tore off back to the castle.

Harry flew through the edge of the trees and gave a howl that sent all of the sleeping birds rushing into the sky as fast as their wings could carry them.

The whole group listened intently, and this time the response came from deeper into the forest.

They all dashed deeper into the wood and repeated the process several times for the next hour. Harry howled once more but this time didn't get a response. He cocked his head slightly at the others in confusion. The others looked just as puzzled as he was.

Harry's head snapped in front of him as a stick cracked directly in front of the small group. Then the smell hit him. It was the smell of rotting flesh and blood. He knew that smell. Memories of the disaster at the Quidditch Cup came flooding back into his mind.

He gave a panicked yelp and began to back quickly backwards, shoving the others along with him. The only one who seemed to realise what was going on was Sirius.

At that moment the wind began to pick up, tossing his fur in every which direction and making him squint his eyes.

Just then, out of the darkness lept the terrible form of Fenrir Greyback, landing in the middle of the quartet, making them all scramble away in panic; all of them ran in different directions.

Harry pelted into the darkness running blindly, hearing Greyback crashing through the brush behind him-

Harry tripped over a large fallen tree and scrambled back up as fast as he could, Greyback gaining on him at a startling speed. Soon Harry could feel his hot breath on his heels.

Greyback snapped at his heels making Harry leap with a yelp, bits of Greyback's slobber flying.

Harry put on and extra burst of speed, but it was so hard to run against the wind-

Suddenly Greyback jumped and sunk his dagger like claws into Harry's back, making him squeal as he hit the ground.

He rolled over and snapped at Greyback and Greyback snapped back. Greyback, having Harry pinned had the advantage, but that didn't keep harry from trying to rip his throat out.

Harry lunged for his neck and sunk his teeth into Greyback's warm flesh making the killer cry out in agony and wrench himself away from Harry's grip.

Harry jumped back to his feet and charged at Greyback before he could retaliate. Harry landed on the wolf's back-

Greyback, with a feral snarl clamped his jaws down on Harry's paw and ripped him off of his back, flinging him into a tree.

Harry hit the tree with a tremendous force and slumped to the ground.

He looked groggily up at Remus's killer who was advancing on him, seemingly trying to savor the moment.

He lunged but Harry, threw himself out of the way just in the nick of time-

With a roar Greyback gave Harry a hard shove and Harry found himself falling-

D

O

W

N

D  
O  
W  
N  
D  
O  
W  
N

Harry hit the ground with a thump and then began rolling down hill at terrifying speeds-

He couldn't stop himself from falling-

Harry had fallen into a deep gorge, and at the bottom of the gorge were sharp pointed rocks that could easily impale a werewolf.

He yelped in panic-

He was about to hit the rocks-

The tree was falling in the wild gale-

Rolling faster, faster, faster-

_CRUNCH!_

(AN) Hahaha! Cliff hanger! I'm so mean...


	32. Some One Got Hurt

**Disclaimer:** Unless Sirius is a purple elephant I do not own Harry Potter.

(AN) I'm writing this up and it's going to be really hard since I've got bad writer's block so this chapter may suck...really bad. Just depends on how well I can write today.

**Harry Potter and Some Really Bad Luck**

As soon as Harry tensed and began to back up, Sirius knew something was going on and that it wasn't good. He lifted his nose to the wind and inhaled the forest's many scents. The most potent at the time was the stench of blood and rotting flesh.

'Greyback! Oh no!' Sirius thought in horror.

Then the werewolves shape flew from the shadows, scattering the group. Sirius ran a few yards and the wheeled around as fast as he could. 'The kids!' he mentally screamed.

With a bark he lurched toward where the others disappeared to.

He immediately noticed that Greyback had already left the scene, but instead of easing his fears this made them worsen. He was after one of the kids...

Sirius put his nose to the ground and began to track the group. Soon he came across a frightened Ron who was looking for the others as well.

"_Where is everybody?" _Ron asked, eyes wide.

"_I don't know I'm still looking, have you seen anyone?"_ Sirius replied.

"_No one," _Ron squeaked, beginning to tremble.

"_Well, let's keep looking then," _Sirius said beginning to sniff again.

After another half-hour they came across catlike paw prints.

"_Ginny..." _ Ron breathed.

"_GINNY!" _ Sirius barked to the darkness.

They waited for a few moments with their ears perked, listening for a response, when Ginny burst through the trees.

"_I found you!" _she cried. _ "Sirius! There is a spot a little deeper into the forest... there's blood everywhere and claw marks in the dirt...I think Greyback caught up with Harry..."_

Sirius darted deeper into the forest without warning, making the children sprint after him. Soon they came to the fight scene.

"_Sirius... look..." _said Ron, pointing his nose to a sudden drop off. There were claw marks at it's edge as if something had been trying to keep from falling in but had failed...

"_Harry!"_ Sirius yelped, dashing to the cliffs edge. At the bottom, illuminated by the silver moon light, was the unmoving form of a jet black wolf.

"_Harry..." _Sirius whimpered. He then tried to walk down the steep slope but the dirt slid out from underneath him, sending him sliding-

He was wrenched back to safety with a growl from Ginny. _"We don't need you dying to," _she said, but they could all see that she was about to fall to pieces looking at Harry's still form.

"_Let's go get Dumbledore. He can get Harry out,"_ Ron said sadly, looking remarkably droopy.

"_Yeah, let's go get Dumbledore..."_ Sirius said in a daze. He had now lost everything.

And so, defeated, they made their way back to the castle with heavy hearts.

(AN) OK, I know this chapter is short but right now it's the best I can do. I had HORRIBLE writer's block and so... yeah. Oh, by the way, this story is NOT over yet. You'll just have to wait and see what happens...


	33. Beloved Trees

**Disclaimer:** Unless Snape sleeps with a oink bear and blankie I do not own Harry Potter.

**Special thanks: **fclovesharrypotter, thanks for the disclaimer ideas! They are much appreciated!

(AN) OK, it's kind of my fault I didn't update for so long. I procrastinate... really bad. Anyways, today STUNK! I am turning fourteen this month and I'm gonna be busy on my birthday, so my parents took me out to pick out my gifts today. They got me 2 freakin' books and got my sister (It's not even her birthday!) $200 dollars in gifts! She got an air rifle! OMFG! Is that messed up or what? Grrrr...

**Harry Potter and Some Really Bad Luck**

He yelped in panic-

He was about to hit the rocks-

A large tree was falling in the wild gale-

Rolling faster, faster, faster-

_CRUNCH!_

Harry's last thought was, 'I'm gonna die...'

Then as he lost consciousness, blackness enveloped him, darkness swallowing him whole.

Thoughts...dreams...colors.

They all danced beneath his eyelids as he lay there, injured and hurt.

But the colors faded, dreams were extinguished, and thoughts banished. Then... nightmares were born.

_He sat in his armchair, absentmindedly stroking Nagini. Every once in a while he would hiss a word or two to his companion, but nothing more. They were waiting for Greyback to return from his duty. He was to capture the boy and bring him to Voldemort... alive._

_He looked out the window and saw the sun peak over the horizon._

"Good... very good," _he hissed to the serpent, _"He should be arriving with the boy at any time now."

_She hissed back to him in excitement. Her master would finally rise once more..._

_The door creaked open and in came a worn looking Greyback with large gashes covering his body, blood oozing from the horrific wounds. But more importantly, the boy was not with him._

"_Explain yourself," He snapped at the bowing werewolf._

"_Master, forgive me," Greyback growled gruffly, "but the boy had an unexpected affliction."_

"_What do you mean," Voldemort hissed softly, his eyes narrowing into slits._

"_The boy, he has been bitten by one of my kin, he is a wolf," wheezed the bleeding werewolf. "He attacked me, My Lord, and I had no given choice in the matter, he was attacking me..."_

"_You RAN!" Voldemort screeched, enraged by Greyback's cowardice._

"_No..." He said nervously._

"_What do you mean, 'No' ," he spat, voice dripping with venom._

"_I... My Lord forgive me, I know you asked for him alive, but-"_

"_YOU KILLED HIM! MY ONLY CHANCE TO RETURN TO POWER AND YOU KILLED HIM!" cried Voldemort in a blind fury._

"_Please Master! I can redeem myself! I'll bring you the Headmaster instead!" plead Greyback, begging for his life._

_Voldemort looked ready to strike him dead where he stood one minute, but the next thoughtful. _

"_My sworn enemy is dead, and my servant is volunteering to bring me the next best thing... alright Greyback. You have until the end of the Hogwarts school year to bring me Albus Dumbledore. If you fail, you will become Nagini's supper. Is that understood?" He said with a cruel smile playing on his twisted lips._

"_Yes master, I assure you, it will be done."_

The dream dissolve and Harry awoke groggily in the forbidden forest. He was scratched and bruised but other wise unhurt. He was in his human form as he had hit his head hard enough to make him sleep through the transformation.

Harry drunkenly staggered to his feet and turned around to see what had saved him from being sliced in half by the jagged rocks below.

In the wild gale a tree had fallen in his path, not allowing him to roll into his death below. He had smashed into the tree and it had rendered him unconscious for the night.

"Thank you tree!" He cried in relief.

He then turned around and made the long ascent to the top of the gorge, using his beloved trees to help him climb.

(AN) Sorry this is so short! I seem to have difficult writing long chapters. 0_o That's not good!


	34. Reunited

**Disclaimer:** Unless Voldemort wins, Harry dies, and Snape becomes the supreme overlord of England I do not own Harry Potter.

(AN) So, did I have you peeps all worried for a little while there, thinking Harry was dead? Well, if I did, GOOD! Lol. I am so stupid sometimes... Oh, and another thing, it's gonna be a bit difficult for me to update for a little while because my mom just brought home another dog (we live in town in a 2 story house with hardly any yard at all and this is the 5th one on top of 4 cats!) and I have to start doing obedience training with it for when I show her (I do agility and showmanship if any of you are wondering!).

**Special thanks: **fcthinksharrypotterroks, thanks for the disclaimer! I didn't use it this time because my friend has been wanting me to put this one up for a while, but I'll most likely be using it next chapter!

Purplefoot, thanks for all the ideas and support for this story, and your fondness for gag chapter ideas that I will NEVER let you put up... except maybe at the end. Lol! Keep up with helping me decide who to kill off next!

**Harry Potter and Some Really Bad Luck**

As the sun rose Sirius, Ron, and Ginny were just emerging from the forest, shifting back into their human forms. They began to sprint towards the castle, tears in all of their eyes. Ron gasped for air, clutching a stitch in his side. The reality of the recent events that had occurred had not really sunk in for Ron yet. "What are you thinking Sirius! You need to keep up your dog form you moron! The Ministry is going to chuck you into-"

"I don't frankly give a damn!" He growled, trying to retain his tears that were threatening to spill over.

Ginny was in absolute hysterics as the shock of what was happening had finally hit her. She let out mournful wails that tore at your very soul...

"What happened?" Hermione called uneasily as she ran down from the castle upon seeing their fast approach with Harry not among them.

"Harry! Greyback MURDERED him! We need... We need to see Dumbledore!" Ginny cried miserably.

"What! But-but I told Dumbledore what was happening when you were running toward the howling... he went into the forest to search for you! He... he didn't find you?" said a shocked and disbelieving Hermione.

"He never came," said Ron blankly.

Hermione shook her head in denial. "No, no it's not true... He can't be dead... he just can't be..."

"But he IS!" wailed the distraught Ginny.

Hermione looked to Sirius, pleading for someone to tell her it wasn't true, that it was all a sick joke...

But when their eyes met Hermione could see the torment and grief swimming in their stormy gray depths. It was confirmed.

Harry was gone.

Hermione felt a single tear slide down her face, then she let out a great sob and threw herself into a surprised Ron's arms, mourning the loss of her best friend.

Sirius was the only one who noticed the shadowy figures exiting the forest, heading strait for them.

Harry finally reached the top of the drop off at last. He wrenched himself onto even ground and lay there for a moment resting his aching limbs.

'Now,' Harry thought, 'I just need to get some cloths. I don't fancy heading up to the castle butt naked.'

He began to think of where he could get cloths, and then remembered that he had brought extras to the Shrieking Shack. He sighed in relief and made his way towards Hogsmead, not feeling up to battling a giant ferocious tree.

So he began to walk, shivering in the cold morning. He had walked about 500 yards when he heard a twig snap behind him.

Harry dove to the nearest tree and hid behind it, peaking around to see what had startled him.

There was Albus Dumbledore, strolling through the woods, scanning the forest for any signs of life. His eyes did not hold their usual twinkle either. Instead there was a concerned look in his eyes.

"Professor Dumbledore!" Harry exclaimed. He began to make his way out from behind the tree but then remembered he had no cloths on. He shrank back into the tree, tuning a startling shade of scarlet.

Relief flooded into the Headmaster's expression as he spotted the boy behind the tree. "Harry!" he cried, twinkle returning.

"Um, hi Professor. Do you think maybe you could conjure me some robes...?" Harry said awkwardly, concealing his nakedness with his beloved trees.

Dumbledore chuckled and with a wave of his wand a fresh pair of robes appeared on Harry's body.

"Erm... thanks, Professor," he said, humiliated to be found by the _Headmaster _of all people stark naked in the middle of the woods.

"Oh, it was no trouble at all. Now tell me," said Dumbledore, seriousness returning to his voice as he looked at the various half healed wounds that littered Harry's face and arms, "what on earth happened tonight?"

"Oh, well..." Harry began to retell his story and told all about how Greyback had lured them in, separated them, and then attempted to kill Harry. Harry then internally debated about whether he should tell Dumbledore about the dream or not. Would he think Harry was crazy? Would he tell Harry that he was just being stupid and that it was all just a dream?

So Harry took a deep breath and began to retell his story of the dream.

By the time he was finished Dumbledore looked almost in a state of shock, but then he quickly recovered.

"We need to get you back to the castle. I'm positive Madam Pomfrey will be wanting to attend to your injuries and that Sirius and your friends are worried about you. Once we get back to the castle tell no one of the encounter with Greyback. It would cause massive panic within the school. For the time being we need to wait and see if there are any underlying traps set up for us to fall into. Understand?" Dumbledore said sternly.

Harry nodded in acknowledgment.

"Alright then. Let us make our way back up to the castle."

They walked for about 15 more minutes when they finally broke through the edge of the trees. On the other side were Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Sirius. They were all in deep conversation except for Sirius who was gaping at him with shock etched all over his face.

He then cried, "HARRY!" and began to sprint toward the teen, the mini-marauders at his heels.

"Sirius!" Harry said, he face cracking into a wide grin.  
He was then enveloped in his godfather's teary embrace.

(AN) Sorry for not updating. I'd completely forgotten about this story as my life is a total mess at the moment. So anyway, here's your St. Patrick day gift!


	35. What Day Is It

**Disclaimer:** Unless Voldemort is a pink munchkin then I do not own Harry Potter.

(AN) So, here's the deal. I need to have a specific schedule down for all of the things that I have to do. I have 4-H, friends, choir, chorus, (I'm in two different singing groups, on of which is professional), friends, my boyfriend, doing my chores, family, taking care of my little sister (who just had her tonsils and adenoids removed) , and fan-fiction to juggle. Plus the little lazy days I like to have. So, this is what I'm gonna do. I am going to have a new chapter up every Saturday at noon until my schedule calms down a bit. Plus it will let me have others chapters ready in advance which will be a huge relief. Hope you guys understand!

**Special Thanks: **fcthinksharrypotterrocs, I used your disclaimer this chapter, yay! Keep up the good work and leave me some more please!

**Harry Potter and Some Really Bad Luck**

Harry was in a foul mood. After being taken to the hospital wing, Madam Pomfrey had banned all guests, saying he had been through to traumatic of an experience the night before. This left the distraught animagi with absolutely nothing to do, having all their questions unanswered. So naturally they were going to have to find some thing to occupy themselves with so they could take their minds off of Harry.

"Please!" Harry whined, "I'm so bored! And Sirius'll do a nut if he doesn't get to see me soon!"

"No," snapped Madam Pomfrey, checking his bandages, "you need to stay in bed and relax. Now that the adrenaline is wearing off your going to start feeling the after-affects of the transformation. Plus, you don't need to be bombarded by questions when you should be sleeping!"

"Thanks so bloody much," Harry muttered under his breath, earning him a nasty glare from Madam Pomfrey.

He sighed and lie down. He was starting to feel the 'moon sickness' again. Why did nurses always have to be right?

And so he slipped into a light doze, the warm morning sun upon his face, making him feel content and comfortable. Hours slipped by and Harry was still asleep. He never heard the door creak open and someone tip-toe quietly over to his bed.

"Harry?" Ron called quietly, "Harry wake up!" Harry did not stir so Ron began to shake him gently, hissing, "_Harry!_"

Harry mumbled sleepily and brought his hand up and smacked Ron over the head, not even opening his eyes.

"Ow, you git! What was that for?" said Ron in a hushed voice.

"You wouln' lemme sleep," Harry slurred, opening his eyes to glare at Ron.

"Well I had to wake you up! Have you forgotten what today is?" said Ron in disbelief.

Harry gave a huge yawn. "Don't know, don't care," Harry groaned, rolling over on his side and squeezing his eyes shut.

"Bu-but... but tonight they pick the champions!" Ron cried.

"Meese, if you don't shut up, Pomfrey is going to kill us both," Harry sighed sleepily.

"The champions!" Ron whimpered, "And don't call me that!"

"Do you think she is going to let me out of here,_ Meese?_" Harry said, now burying his face in the pillow.

"Well, if you say 'please' maybe she'll-"

"Even if I say please I still feel weak, tired, and slightly queasy. The mere presence of light gives me a migraine and I can hardly stand sound at all. What makes you think I _want _to go?" Harry growled irritably.

"Well, I just thought..." Ron trailed of, crestfallen.

Harry took one look at Ron's face and his heart melted. How could he let his best mate go to a big fun event like this with only _girls _with him?

"Ron," Harry sighed, "you win. Let's sneak out of here."

Ron's face lit up like a Christmas tree. "Really? You really, really mean it?" he asked like a little kid begging for ice cream.

Harry rolled his eyes, "Yes Ron, stop acting like a five year old."

"Yes!" said Ron, punching the air. "Let's go!"

Harry heaved himself out of bed and swayed for a moment as the world tilted, only to be steadied by Ron. "Thanks," said Harry.

"Don't mention it," Ron replied.

They quietly made their way out of the hospital wing doors and then broke into a sprint. As they passed they boys bathroom Harry doubled back and ran to the toilet, where he vomited noisily.

"Ew, gross," said Ron wrinkling his nose in disgust as he followed Harry into the bathroom.

"No one said you had to follow me in here," Harry snapped, walking over to the sink to wash out his mouth. "And I warned you that I felt queasy."

"Still, gross," Ron said, trying but failing to unwrinkle his nose.

Harry sighed and said, "Where's Padfoot?"

"Oh, him? He's with the girls. They're all still in hysterics over this morning." said Ron with a nervous grin. He himself had been worried sick to. "Sirius was trying to take everyone's mind off of it earlier, so he...um...caused a bit of chaos, turned Snape's hair into worms in the Great Hall..." said Ron, shuddering at the thought of Snape's wrath after that prank. He was glad he wasn't blamed. "They're being screamed at by Snape still I expect."

"How did you work you're way out of that one?" Harry asked wearily, walking out of the bathroom.

"Oh, I hid under the table so Snape didn't see me." said Ron, an aura of smugness surrounding him.

"So mean Ron, how would you feel if they were all expelled and Sirius stuck in a dog obedience class?" said Harry, a smile slowly spreading across his face.

"Um, I'd feel really bad I expect. I mean I'd have nobody to do my bloody homework," laughed Ron.

"Nice," said Harry, shaking his head.

Finally they reached the doors of the Great Hall and walked inside. They seated themselves next to Neville as the others were most likely being lectured. Harry looked up at the staff table to see if Dumbledore would be disapproving of him being there but he just smiled and winked.

Harry breathed out a sigh of relief. At least he wasn't in trouble.

Ron offered Harry a chicken leg and Harry refused, feeling slightly nauseous. So, naturally, Ron shrugged and started scarfing down the chicken himself.

After a couple of minutes Harry felt something wet touch him hand. He looked down to see a wagging Snuffles licking him. After a few seconds Hermione and Ginny joined them at the table.

"Harry! I'm so glad to see your better!" smiled Hermione. "And I'm glad that Snape finally stopped screaming, but you're more important!

Ginny, on the other hand, looked furious. "Harry James Potter!" she hissed venomously, "If you ever make me think you're dead again I swear to god I will bring you back to life, clone you, brutally torture and murder you're clone, and burn you alive. So quit getting into life or death situations! Got it?"

"Jeez, Gin. It's not like I can control when I get attacked. Why are so upset anyway? I'm fine!" Harry replied.

"I thought you were DEAD! I have every right to be upset!" Ginny snapped, her eyes filling up with tears. "NEVER make me go through that again, OK?"

"Alright, alright-"

"May I have your attention please?" Dumbledore's voice rang throughout the Hall. Chattering ceased and the Hall became eerily quiet.

"Now! Here comes what you've all been waiting for! The champion selection!"

(AN) Alright, I know this is a really boring chapter but without it people would be asking me how Harry had gotten to the Great Hall. So I just made it all simpler. I'll update next week! Read and review!


	36. We Are The Champions!

**Disclaimer:** Unless Harry's scar is a smiley face, I do not and will never own Harry Potter.

(AN) So, I am in big trouble with you people. You're probably out for my blood because I haven't been updating! I had decided to take a little break and pick up my own original novel that I'm working on (Don't bother looking for it, I haven't put it any where on the web yet) so I did that, and then with all of these big upcoming events for me coming around the corner and my evil sister being in the hospital 24-7 lately, I completely forgot I had a story to write! Ha! Well, any way, here's the next chapter!

**Special thanks: **fclovesharrypotter, you've done it again! I love this disclaimer! Think up some more for me!

**Harry Potter and Some Really Bad Luck**

"And now," Dumbledore's voice rang through the hall, "here comes what you've all been waiting for! The champion selection!"

The old man spun lightly on his heals and turned to face the goblet spewing dazzling blue flames. After a few seconds of looking at the cup, sparks began to fly from it, the flames now turning a bright red as a piece of small, charred paper shot forth from it's depths. Dumbledore caught the parchment with ease and unfolded it, gazing at the piece intently.

He looked up and with a warm smile upon his face looked to the crowd and announced, "The Durmstrang champion is... VIKTOR KRUM!"

The crowd erupted into applause and cheers as Krum strode up to the front of the hall, taking his parchment from the Headmaster with a grunt. He then walked off to the champion's chambers to wait for the others.

The Great Hall once again became silent.

The red flames, spitting sparks in every direction, produced another burnt and blackened bit of paper. It floated down and Dumbledore snatched it up in his hand. He stared at the paper for a moment before shouting, "FLEUR DELECOUR, from Beaubatons Academy!"

The Great Hall clapped wildly. Fleur beamed brightly as she half skipped to the front of the hall, taking her piece of paper cheerfully and running off to the champion's chambers to join Krum, Fred and George wolf-whistling as she passed.

As soon as she was gone Padfoot, with a doggish grin, sneaked over to where she had been sitting. He wolfed down her meal, messily, splattering food everywhere making the other girls shriek in disgust. Harry just laughed at the sight of the beautiful Beaubatons girls with pudding in their hair. He then returned his attention to the goblet and Dumbledore.

The flames turned red once more as the parchment flew from it's depths. Dumbledore unfolded it and proclaimed, "The Hogwarts champion is... CEDRIC DIGGORY!"

The Hogwarts students cheered and some even screamed (Hufflepuff girls) as Cedric walked up to accept his piece of paper from the Headmaster, grinning happily. He then disappeared into the room with the other champions.

"Now! Time for bed, pip-pip!" said Dumbledore, beaming at his students.

The students exited the hall, many already taking bets on who would win the tournament. "It'll be nice being out of the spotlight for once," Harry commented to Ron, looking over his shoulder, watching the Goblet burn itself out, not to relight till the next tournament. "Mmm... yeah, I guess," said Ron, who, unlike Harry, kind of liked the feeling of being special. Harry, oblivious, was looking forward too a year that was relatively relaxing. He knew he would have to deal with the transformations every month, but at least he didn't have a psycho after him this year. Or so he thought. He had completely forgotten about his recent encounter with Greyback as he was so elated that some prick didn't decide to throw him into the tournament.

Harry grinned all the way down to the common room, when he received another wave of nausea. He looked around for a place to barf and found none, and upchucked on an unfortunate Ms. Norris as she was passing by, earning many cheers from his classmates.

(AN) I know this is insanely short but... well, the really wasn't that much to say in this chapter. Sorry. At least I updated. I got scared earlier because my laptop decided it was going to go haywire on me and I thought it had like... you know... died. But I lucked out! See you all next Saturday (I hope). Bye!


	37. Potions and Baths

**Disclaimer:** Unless Umbridge is goth I do not own Harry Potter.

(AN) I am sick again and it sucks. I've got something... not for sure what. Oh, well. At least I'm keeping to my schedule...

**Special Thanks:** Dimcairien, thanks for the disclaimer ideas! They are appreciated very much. Also thanks to fclovesharrypotter for more disclaimer ideas! I'll use them sometime in the near future!

**Harry Potter and Some Really Bad Luck**

The next day Harry was feeling much better. His moon-sickness had left him other than a dizzy spell now and then, and a bit of a short temper. He was currently in potions, putting some asphodel into his smoking potion that was a thick mud-like substance, a pussy yellow color. Harry, holding his breath avoiding the putrid stench, desperately stirred his concoction, trying to save it. He failed miserably. With a loud BANG the potion exploded, covering him head to foot in the smelly mess. He wiped it off of his face in disgust and tried to clean his glasses as Snape swooped over to his table like the great bat he was.

"Mr. Potter, detention! You will stay after class and clean up this mess with your toothbrush! For now you can sit in your muck! Twenty points from Gryffindor!" he hissed gleefully, earning a moan from all of the Gryffindors and sniggers from the Slytherins. He then stalked of to terrorize a cowering Neville.

"Harry, why did you destroy your potion?" Hermione sighed tiredly.

Harry grumbled incoherently and began chopping rat tails with unneeded venom. He swore loudly when he sliced his finger on the knife, making Snape shout triumphantly, Thirty points from Gryffindor!"

Harry moaned and began banging hid head on the table in frustration.

"Poor Shadow," Ron said, looking at his friend with sympathy.

"Yes, poor me," Harry growled glaring daggers into Snape's back as he insulted a sobbing Neville.

Snape whipped around and yelled, "SIXTY PIONTS FROM GRYFFINDOR FOR TALKING!"

Harry, Ron, and Hermione all started grumbling abuse at the smug potions master under their breath as Malfoy giggled uncontrollably.

Soon enough class was dismissed. Ron and Hermione shot Harry apologetic looks as they walked out the door. As soon as the students were gone Snape shouted, "_Accio Potter's toothbrush!_" The toothbrush came zooming in out of nowhere and Snape caught it in his hand with ease. He threw it at Harry, the toothbrush bouncing off of his skull as he did so and commanded, "Pick it up and start scrubbing."

Harry, still dripping with yellow goo, narrowed his eyes at the Professor and bent down to pick up his toothbrush. He walked over to the table he had previously occupied and began scrubbing the mess in disgust. It did not clean very easily as it had hardened to a cement-like substance. So, after three hours of scrubbing Harry got fed up. While Snape's back was turned he whipped out his wand and muttered, "_Sourgify!_"

"Professor," he called innocently, "I'm done."

Snape looked up and gave him a searching look. "Fine, get out. I wish to be rid of your presence."

Harry, satisfied with himself, ran for the door. But in his haste he knocked into a pedestal upon which was a single lily. The flower, vase and all, went flying. Harry dove and caught it at the last second, hastily returning it to it's former place. But Snape had noticed.  
"GET OUT!" he screamed, "OUT, OUT, OUT!"

Harry jumped and sprinted out the door, never noticing how Snape surged forward to cradle the lily to his chest, eyes glazed over with tears.

Harry rushed down the hall and rounded a corner, slamming into Cedric Diggory, causing him to be propelled backward a few feet and landing hard on his butt.

Harry coughed and spluttered upon inhaling all the cologne that the boy was wearing. "Sorry," he said, covering his nose. "Didn't see you."

"Y-you're Harry Potter!" said Cedric in shock. He made no attempt to help Harry to his feet.

"Erm, yeah," said Harry struggling to his feet, eyes watering from Cedric's strong stench. "Look... I'm sorry I ran into you..."

"Don't worry about it," Cedric said, grinning ear to ear.

"So, I heard you were in a pretty bad accident a few days ago... what happened?" the boy asked, smugness rolling off of him in waves much to Harry's confusion. What was he so smug about?

"Um, well, it turns out hippogriffs really just don't like me..."

"Oh, all right!" Cedric chirped in an annoyingly high vioce, eyes gleaming.

"Erm, are you all right?" asked Harry, inquiring at the boy's strange behavior.

Cedric smiled a crooked smile. "Just a bit starstruck," he declared.

Then without another word he strutted down the hallway in a cocky manner, humming to himself, as if he had just conquered the world.

"Huh, weird smelly kid," Harry muttered.

"You're one to talk you know!" declared a painting of an astronomer. "You're awfully smelly, covered in that slime..."

"Oh, shut it," Harry snapped as he began to make his was to the bathrooms to wash.

As he studied himself in the mirror of the restroom he saw that he did look and awful mess.

"Urg," he said, disgusted as he picked at a piece of crusty hair. "Merlin, I'm a mess."

And so he readied a warm bath. He sunk into it with a sigh, scrubbing himself with soap. He cleansed himself of dirt and negative feelings at the same time in his peaceful bath. Once he was clean he sighed and lie back, feeling the pleasant water undo all of the knots in his tensed muscles-

"Hello Harry!" called out Myrtle, popping out of Harry's bath water.

"ARG!" Harry cried, frantically scooping bubbles around him to conceal himself from the female ghost.

"How come you never visit me anymore Harry?" she said, sadness etched on her face.

"Well, it's a girl's bathroom... I'd get in trouble if I went in..." Harry said uncomfortably. He really didn't like Myrtle at all and was extremely uncomfortable at the present time, as he was sitting nude in front of a girl...even if it was a dead girl it was still a girl...

"Um... Myrtle... why are you in the boy's bathroom?" Harry asked uncertainly, hoping he wouldn't set her off, making her moan, and attracting an already angry Filch who hated Harry's guts for dumping them all over his cat...

"I visit other bathrooms, too!" she huffed indignantly.

"Well, I was just kind of taking a bath at the moment..." Harry said awkwardly.

"Oh, I get it! You don't want mopy, moaning Myrtle around to ruin you fun, do you? Well I've had enough! STUPID BOYS!" she wailed, plunging herself into Harry's bathwater and out of sight, making Harry leap from the tub and put his cloths on at top speed to get away from insane Myrtle who belonged in an asylum for dead children.

(AN) This chapter is more of a filler than anything. But there's some really good hidden facts in here as well. Keys to the plot of later on in the story. Have an awesome day guys!


	38. Wolf's Blood

**Disclaimer:** Unless Snape is the happiest man on earth, I do not own Harry Potter.

(AN) Sorry I missed last weeks update. I was in Minnesota at the Mall of America. I got some Three Days Grace CDs! I got Life Starts Now and One-X! Wooo! Go TDG! Best rock band EVER!

**Special Thanks: **All you guys who are giving me the disclaimer ideas, you know who you are! Go buy yourself a cookie!

**Harry Potter and Some Really Bad Luck**

Harry was bored out of his mind. He sat by the Black Lake under the ancient beech tree, skimming his toes over the cool water, resting his face on his palm as he gazed over the calm water on that cloudy, depressing day. Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were all currently in detention for listening to Sirius's advice and torturing Ms. Norris (Who it was exceedingly hard to sympathize with) while Harry had been in another detention with Professor McGonnagall at the time. So now, here he was: Alone, cold from the bitter autumn air, and bored.

And after spending a summer with a marauder, being bored was not a good thing for those nearby.

Harry sighed and got to his feet, a little smile tugging at his lips, and walked back to the school. Thought's of lighting Malfoy's pants on fire and turning Snape's robes red and gold danced in his head. The giant squid in the lake raised its tentacle out of the water as if he was saying, "Farewell, my friend!" It then sank back into the water's dark depths, to be seen again on a sunnier day. Harry raised his hand back and continued to the school, barefoot. The grounds were completely deserted other than him...or so he thought.

He froze as he heard soft footfalls behind him, accompanied with the smell of blood. He spun around, expecting to find a terrifying enemy, about to slaughter him where he stood... but instead he saw a boy about his age stumble across the grass toward him, great gashes crisscrossing across his face and chest. All he wore was a pair of ragged shorts. The hair on the back of Harry's next stood up as he realized this was another wolf. He seized Harry by the front of the robes making them both stagger backwards. "Please... help me... He's going to kill me...I DON'T WANT TO DIE!" the boy called in distress, eyes wheeling wildly trying to detect some unseen threat. He shivered from head to foot, a cold sweat covering his well muscled body. His long black hair fell in his face and dark gray eyes peered up at Harry's hopelessly.

"Wha...? Who-who's going to kill you? Who did this to you? Who are you?" Harry asked in shock, trying to steady the unstable boy.

"Evesca... I left her... we were going to escape together... He's angry... father's so angry... I'm going to die..." he sobbed. "HELP ME!"

"I'll help you... just what's your name? I need to know your name!" Harry soothingly reasoned.

"A-Apocalypse... just help me..." he said, finally succumbing to unconsciousness.

Harry shivered at the boy's name. Who the Hell would name their child that? Naming you child the end of the world? What kind of sick, twisted people were these kid's parents?

The limp child in his arms was bleeding quite badly, and Harry knew he needed to get to the hospital wing. He pulled him over his shoulder and quickly made his way to the castle, scared and shaken by the whole ordeal.

He shoved open the doors and staggered to the Hospital Wing, receiving many alarmed looks in the process.

He shoved his way into the wing and set the injured boy on the nearest bed. "Madam Pomfrey?" he called, looking at the boy worriedly.

"Oh, what have you done this time Mr. Potter?" she huffed as she bustled into the room. She froze when she saw the bloodied boy laying passed out on a bed. "Merlin's pants... what on earth happened?" she gasped.

"I-I don't know I... I just found him outside... I dunno what happened. I've never even seen him before. He said... he said that someone was going to kill him, I don't know who. Something about escaping, too. He said something about someone who I think might be his sister and his dad... his dad being angry at him. I don't know what happened though..." Harry informed her anxiously. "H-he said his name was... um... Apocalypse..."

"Apocalypse... well... that sure is an... intimidating name, isn't it?" said Madam Pomfrey uneasily as she healed the wounds crisscrossing across his chest. "Be a dear Harry and fetch me Professor Dumbledore, will you?"

Harry nodded and made his way out of the Wing, racing to Professor Dumbledore's office. "Lemon drop!" he cried, making his way past the giant stone gargoyle. He knocked hard on Dumbledore's door until he heard the words, "Come in."

Harry burst in and started babbling so fast that Dumbledore could not make out what he said.

"Slow down, Harry! Where did all the blood on your clothes come from? What on earth happened?" Dumbledore said looking concerned at Harry's robes soaked through with the boy's crimson blood.

"In the hospital wing, sir... Madam Pomfrey wants you right now! A boy was attacked..." Harry gasped, taking deep breaths.

"A Hogwarts student?" said Dumbledore looking alarmed.

"No... I don't think so sir... At least I've never seen him around school," Harry answered, shaking head to foot, wishing to be rid of Apocalypse's blood.

"Harry, tell me what happened as we walk to the Hospital Wing, and slowly this time," Dumbledore said, walking around his desk, headed for the door of the office.

Harry walked out after him and began retelling his story. "Well, this is quite disturbing," Dumbledore said worriedly as Harry finished recounting the whole tale. "I think I shall have to question this boy myself."

"Professor, what do you think happened?" Harry asked as they strode into the Hospital Wing, immediately spotting the boy.

"I do not know, Harry. I do not know," Dumbledore murmured as he walked over to inspect the boy. "Poppy, what was the extent of his injuries?

"Well it looks as if he was kicked several times. But the thing that concerns me is that the claw marks were actually made by human nails. And dirty nails at that. They're infected. I've also found that the boy is afflicted with werewolfism," she explained, looking quite harassed. "I've healed him as best as I can, but the scratch marks did not want to seem to heal, as if someone cursed them to stay open and let them bleed... This is strange, so strange. He should have healed all ready as he's a werewolf..."

"Is he going to be alright?" Harry questioned.

"Yes, yes, yes. He should be fine after the proper medication and a few days rest. That's all he needs is all now," sighed the nurse.

"Poppy, have you checked his records to see who he is?" Dumbledore asked curiously.

"Yes, I have. I've magically checked all of the muggle records, wizard records, _everything_ in the area and there is not a single person named Apocalypse," she huffed frustratedly. "What are we supposed to do with child, Albus? We have no idea who he is or where he comes from, and if he was talking of escaping as Mr. Potter says he was he's unlikely to even tell us his last name!"

Dumbledore began discussing plans for the boy with Madam Pomfrey and Harry, being excluded, slipped out unnoticed by the other two. He went down to the common room to see if his friends had yet finished their detentions to tell him of his days adventures.

(AN) Would have had this up sooner today but my dad decided to make me do chores all day because I accidentally broke an old mug of his. It's just a piece of stupid glass! It didn't even hold any sentimental value! UG! My dad is such a drama king!


	39. Violent Actions

**Disclaimer:** Unless Umbridge is goth, I do not own Harry Potter.

(AN) Sorry I didn't post sooner. The place I'm staying at right now doesn't have internet, so I can't upload chapters. I think I'm going to start posting every Thursday now, I hope that's OK with you guys. On another note, school's out! YES!

**Special thanks: **I don't even need to say it, you know who you are.

**Harry Potter and Some Really Bad Luck**

A week later the school was filled with whispers and rumors. The boy had refused to talk when he had awoken, no matter how hard the teachers tried to get him to talk, and everyone had their own theories as to what had happened that night one week ago. One rumor said that he had killed his mother with his sister's help in rebellion and was running from his father who wanted to avenge the deceased woman, but somehow his sister was left behind. Others said he was on the run from the law for kicking a goblin in the "lucky charms". That was the most amusing rumor. The most popular story however, was that Harry had attacked the boy out of pure sadistic insanity and had then obliviated him. Harry, once again like second year, was the pariah of the school. Anyone who came across his path in the hallways would either shout abuse or run away screaming. First years particularly fled from his presence shrieking like banshees. Harry shrugged it all off, not really caring, but Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Sirius had not taken to kindly to the harassment. They wanted revenge.

Sirius had made it his job to steal the knickers of anyone who so much as sneered in Harry's direction. He would then shred them and stick the remains in their pumpkin juice. There were a lot of unhappy students running around without undies on and undie juice in their goblets. Ginny was chucking dungbombs and stinkpellets at the Slytherines who had made it their job to congratulate Harry on crossing over to the dark side. Hermione took everyone's homework, and them gave it back with all the wrong answers on it, effectively earning them T's that they were unsure how they had received. But Ron was the one who took it worst of all. He attacked anyone that spoke one rude word to Harry with fists, sending many students to the hospital wing with shattered noses and black eyes.

But none of this seemed to bother Harry. No, what bothered Harry was the fact that the boy had begun to lash out violently to anyone who came near him. Just this morning the news that he had tried to strangle Madam Pomfrey when she had tried to give him a calming draught. Yesterday he had to be sedated after he clawed at McGonagall's face with his nails, snarling and growling spread through the castle like wildfire. The boy had even tried to have a go at Dumbledore, but was on the floor unconscious before he had even touched the headmaster, having several stunners hit him first. He had gotten a hold of a piece of broken glass his second day in the infirmary and had tried to stab Professor McGonnagal with it, only to have the shard transfigured into a kitten, which he promptly killed by throwing at the wall with all his might. The boy was acting like a cornered animal with no way out, and the events which followed were steadily getting worse. Harry knew it was only a matter of time before someone got seriously hurt. So Harry decided he would take his turn and talk to the mysterious boy named Apocalypse.

He slowly and cautiously opened the hospital wing door, and saw the boy laying on his bed glaring at his hand, which had bright red crimson blood running from it down his arm. He seemed oblivious to the blood as he handled the thorny rose that was the cause of the bleeding.

"Your hand is hurt," Harry said quietly.

"Life is pain," said the boy, "if you're going to feel it anyway, why not feel pain with beauty? It seems like the logical thing to do to me," he said quietly, still transfixed with the blood-covered rose. He made no move to harm Harry. "It eases the ugly blows."

Harry didn't know what to make of the kid. What was he talking about, he was nuts!

"Are you... er... alright? You were pretty hurt and disoriented the other night..." Harry asked awkwardly, ignoring the comments about the rose.

"The only reason I haven't killed you yet is because you are one of my kin, so don't push you're luck boy," sneered Apocalypse. Harry bristled a bit at being called a boy, but quickly dismissed the offended feeling.

"I was just asking if you were OK," Harry calmly said, unfazed, choosing his words carefully, "it's alright to have a little help."

The boy just sneered in his direction and returned his attention to the rose.

"I just wanted to know what was wrong. If this continues you're going to be taken into Ministry custody and you'll never get out of that place. You've been acting... unpleasant the past few days and I thought maybe since we could relate to each others situation..."

The boy snorted with amusement. "You know nothing of my predicament. You are an ignorant little boy. Now piss off before I rip your throat out."

Harry took a few steps closer to the irritated boy still ignoring his words but stopped when Apocalypse suddenly tensed.

"You're an alpha," the boy stated, his eyes narrowed dangerously finally meeting Harry's own gaze. A sudden sense of agitation overwhelmed him. A low guttural growl issued dangerously from deep within the boy's throat. "I don't get along too well with alphas."

Harry warily took a few steps closer to him and said, " You just noticed? Anyway, I'm not here to threaten you, and besides, you're an alpha yourself."

"Exactly, now GET BACK!" roared the boy, leaping to his feet.

Harry immediately backed up realizing he pushed the boy to far and unfortunately for Harry, right into a corner.

The boy lashed out at Harry's form, lunging, with the hand that held the rose. Harry cried out with pain as he felt the sharp thorns tear at his skin, his blood oozing down his face from the fresh wounds. Harry raised his hands to protect his face as he was crouching ready to pounce for another attack. Harry thought that if he didn't fight back maybe the boy would just drop it, but that didn't look very likely. There had only been one wolf that had ever put Harry on edge or cause fear to rise within him, like a traitorous snake. Now there were two.

The boy had obvious power, and he knew how to use it. He had a demanding aura that promised instant pain if he were displeased. But he was not all he seemed to be. He was afraid, terrified even. He longed to escape, and if someone is cornered or trapped, they're going to fight back with all they've got.

Harry realized a second too late that he was no match for this wolf and he was not going to back down. They boy's bulk smashed into Harry's sending them both crashing into the wall. Everything was scrambled and confused for a few seconds and then suddenly pain exploded in Harry's forehead as he was thrown to the ground and pinned. He was helpless, defenseless, and at the mercy of the boy who had made several attempts to kill other people before.

He felt the boy's sharp nails rake across his face, gouging the skin so blood poured down the left side of his face. The crimson liquid was dripping onto his cloths, soaking them within seconds. Harry screamed in pain as his face throbbed. They were making quite a racket, so why was no one coming? An ugly thought reared it's head in Harry's mind. What if the deranged child killed him before help arrived.

'Like hell!' thought Harry and he fought back with every ounce of energy he possessed. Fighting was the only option left open to him. He smashed his fist into Apocalypse's nose with a satisfying _crunch_ as blood sprayed everywhere. The boy let out a roar of rage and soon the to were rolling on the floor, both trying to gain an advantage. Neither was succeeding until the boy pinned Harry's body to the ground once more, but this time Harry felt strong hands snake around his throat and begin to squeeze. Memories of Remus's death flashed through his head. He was going to die the same way he had...

Harry choked and spluttered at bright flashing colors popped before his eyes and the crushing pressure on his windpipe increased. His lungs burned, yearning for the oxygen that Harry could not give. He kicked out with his legs but the boy's hold increased more and more and more until blackness began to overtake Harry's slowing brain. Harry's lungs continued to work furiously but to not avail. Harry knew this was it. He was dead. But just before he slipped into total darkness, Harry felt the pressure lift, and screams fill his eardrums.

His chest heaved, breathing in the sweet air in greedy gulps. Harry never had appreciated the wonder of air before and had taken it for granted. Never again would he.

Then the black took him into the bliss of unconsciousness.

The bliss didn't last for long though. Nightmares started to play through his head...

"_Greyback, you're telling me that Potter is still alive?" a high cold voice asked the kneeling figure at his feet._

"_Yes, my Lord. I was undercover at the school and I saw him. He was so close. Close enough to touch..." the figure rasped, staring at his fingernails._

"_Are you absolutely certain of this fact? If you are wrong or are lying to me the punishment will be... severe," Voldemort said, chuckling at the thought of punishment. He had been deprived of torturing one of his puppets for so long..._

"_Completely. Also, I would like to bring up the matters of Severus Snape. It seems as if he is completely under Dumbledore's thumb. If he really has crossed over, should I kill him? I'll be in such close contact with him this year..." Greyback commented with a twisted smile, baring his fangs._

"_NO! I think I may have some plans for Severus... He was always a good actor and I have faith that he would not betray me. He was always such a good spy. But, we'll see. By the end of this year I will return and then and only then we will see who are my faithful servants. And Greyback, now that we know the boy is still alive, bring him to me would you? I would prefer young blood over ancient blood of the old man," he hissed._

"_My Lord, I will, I promise you. But, I'm afraid I have some bad news to deliver..." Greyback trailed off anxiously._

"_Bad news? You know I do not take kindly to bad news..." the Dark Lord said, a threatening tone underlying his calm exterior._

_Greyback shivered in fear. "My Lord, the boy, the one you were going to use in the coming war... whilst at Hogwarts I could not watch over him like I usually did. I'm afraid I placed to much trust in him... He's gone. He has betrayed us, my Lord."_

_A snarl escaped Voldemort's lips and his face contorted in rage. _"Nagini," _he hissed in parseltongue. _

_A giant snake slithered into the damp dark room, her sleek giant body curling in great coils. _"Yesss, Massster? What ssservice to you require of me?"

"Punish him, but make sure he is alive and still functional when you finish. I still need him," _he growled._

_The snake uncoiled and slithered toward the shivering man who was begging for forgiveness. A hiss was heard and then the man's pleas turned into terrified and agonized screams. Voldemort laughed. _

"_You're still expected to continue your duty after this!" he said sadistically, a smile curling on his lips. The screams continued to echo off the walls growing louder and louder and louder._

Harry wrenched himself from his nightmare with a scream of terror. He immediately regretted it. His head started to throb painfully and his throat felt like it was ran over by a truck. He clutched his head and moaned in misery.

He looked around and realized he was laying on a bed in the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey was at the other end of the room tending to a boy with a sprained ankle. When she was done she walked over to check on Harry.

"Mr. Potter, finally awake I see. You've been out for several hours. How do you feel?" she asked him.

"Erm, OK I guess. Hey where is the kid that attacked me at and how am I not dead?" inquired Harry.

"Well you're alive because Professor Snape walked in to restock my potions supply. I had been out in Hogmeade getting some extra bandages. When I got back Professor Snape was treating you. I might add he looked quite put out and out of place doing it. It was quite an interesting sight to see," she answered while gently applying pressure to various parts of his bruised and sore neck.

"Oh, and Mr. Potter, you're going to have some scarring on your face from where you were clawed. Professor Snape didn't have any potions with him at the time to treat it.

Harry shrugged dismissively. "Madam Pomfrey, you still haven't answered my first question. Where did the boy go?"

Madam Pomfrey squirmed uncomfortably. "Snape was more worried about keeping you breathing than chasing after the child... He's gone. We can find no traces of him anywhere. He seems to have just vanished."

(AN) I didn't get two chapters up but this is a longer chapter than usual so I hope that's OK. I think I need to stop making promises I can't keep. Lol!


	40. Possible Threat

**Disclaimer:** Unless Trevor is not Umbridge's father, I do not own Harry Potter.

(AN) Well, I am working on this chapter, but right now I have to vent. I HATE MY LITTLE SISTER! I was just making her some eggs for supper and when I turned my back to get the eggs, my sister cranked the heat on the burner as a part of her little "prank week" thing she's got going on. I dropped the egg in not realizing, and the result was a burnt egg, blisters covering both of my arms, and a hysterical raging screaming fit. This just happened so my arms hurt like holy hell, and I find that writing is a good way to vent.

**Special Thanks: **Like last time, you know who you are...

**Harry Potter and Some Really Bad Luck**

The day was November 24, and Harry, Ron, and Hermione were sitting on the edge of their seats waiting in anticipation. The first task was about to start and the task was dragons. Hagrid had been particularly happy about this and had taken the Beaubatons Headmistress, Madam Maxime to see the scaly lizards. They could already see the Swedish short-snout hunched protectively over her eggs toward the center of the enclosure, a long, thick, heavy duty chain around its neck. Harry could smell the strong stench of burnt meat wafting toward him from the monster, but dismissed the disgusting smell. This was exciting. I would be lots of fun to watch.

The crowd chattered noisily with each other, waiting for the task to begin. They all looked forward to the event immensely. The Hufflepuffs were chanting, "CEDRIC! CEDRIC! CEDRIC!" over and over again, making a lot of racket, but no one paid them any attention. They were to caught up cheering on their own champions. The Beaubatons girls cheered on Fleur, the Durmstrang roared for Krum, Hufflepuffs routed for Cedric, and the rest of the Hogwarts body was a mix. A lot of the male population screamed for Fleur, which included Ron. Harry though, gave his support to Krum, who he thought was a wicked Quidditch player. Hermione was miffed that they didn't give their support to their own school and had confronted them about it the day before, thinking that they should all be supporting Cedric. Ron's reply was quite blunt.

"Diggory is a Hufflepuffish git."

The cheering stopped and suddenly a hush fell over the crowd as the cannon blasted with a loud bang, giving Harry an instant headache. Then Cedric strode out of the tunnel and into the dragon enclosure.

The dragon hissed and coiled its tail protectively around its precious eggs, smoke billowing from its nostrils.

Cedric looked surprisingly unconcerned by the huge, scaly beast before him and strode strait for the nest with confidence, a smug smirk on his face.

"See 'Mione, told you he was a stuck up git," Ron whispered with an 'I was right and you were wrong' expression. Hermione glared daggers at Ron and turned her attention back to the events unfolding in the enclosure.

Cedric slinked around the outskirts of the dragon's range looking for a way in, enraging the agitated dragon. She released a jet of blazing orange flame which Cedric side-stepped with ease.

A light wind began to pick up, blowing from Cedric toward Harry's position in the stands. Harry wrinkled his nose in disgust, coughing and gagging as the strong smell of cologne burned his nose.

"Harry what's wrong?" Hermione asked in concern as the crowd screamed as a result of the dragon launching itself at Cedric in frustration. Harry bet the git wouldn't be so smug now.

"Erg, Cedric's cologne is just really strong. It's just plain nasty. Does he ever go anywhere without the stuff on? I mean, seriously!" Harry complained, rubbing his irritated nose, wincing as Ron cheered in the dragon with a huge whoop right in his ear. "I think I'll stay in the castle during the next task, all this noise hurts my ears, _Ron._

"What?" Ron asked, an innocent expression on his face. Harry just growled insults under his breath in response.

Soon Harry's attention was once again focused in the task. He found himself screaming along with the crazed crowd as Cedric literally ran circles around the dragon. The dragon attempted to chase him, resulting in tangling the giant lizard in its chain, giving him free access to the dragon's nest. Cedric darted forward and seized the golden egg, a triumphant grin on his face. The crowd roared in applause as he held it high over his head in his hands, a mocking look about his face. And then he suddenly went stark white as a large shadow loomed over him. Cedric looked up into the face of his dragon who had in all of the excitement untangled itself. Everything was still for a moment and then Cedric bolted and the dragon let out a terrifying roar. The lizard launched itself at the wizard as they began to play their little game of cat and mouse. Cedric sprinted to the stands and took a flying leap into the crowd. The dragon roared angrily at it's lost prey until the dragon tamers came to take it back to its cage.

"I wish the dragon could've gotten a few good swipes at the bloke. He deserves that!" Ron said angrily.

"RON! What has Cedric ever done to you?" Hermione scolded.

"Nothing," said Harry, trying to contain his laughter, "it's what he _will _do, not what he's done. In divination Trelawney "predicted" that Cedric was going to steal Ron's food. I think it was because I was pretending to sleep so she couldn't pick on me."

"Really? Steal your food?" said Hermione with a raised eyebrow.

Ron whimpered, "My food!"

"Shut it, you two! They're starting the scoring!" said Harry excitedly.

Sure enough when the task was over Ron's food stash in the boy's dorm had mysteriously vanished. But it was later found out that Snuffles had overheard their conversation from underneath the stands and had eaten all of Ron's food himself. Ron's reaction was surprising. He shrugged.

"Wow Ron! I thought you'd freak out when you found all your food gone!" Harry said in amazement.

"Well, it's no big deal. I had Fred and George get me some more from the kitchens," Ron stated.

Harry didn't know whether to bang his head against the wall or laugh. So, instead he gave Ron a strange look and simply walked away.

As Harry roamed the halls for a little while, thinking about making his way down to the lake to read for a few hours before dark came over the castle, he saw quite an amusing sight.

Cedric had walked out in front of him sopping wet with soapy hair clutching and egg to his chest while hurling verbal abuse at Moaning Myrtle who was floating behind him screaming something about how he had wronged her by telling her to go back to the sewer drain. For a few seconds Harry watched the hilarious scene play out before him and then burst out laughed as Cedric tripped down the stairs backwards landing at the bottom with a huge THUMP! Cedric groaned and staggered to his feet at the bottom of the staircase while Myrtle cackled with delight.

Harry sighed and continued on his way. He didn't know why but for some reason he just really hated Cedric and his sick cologne smell that made his nose burn and itch.

By this time he had reached the grounds and had settled himself underneath the old beach tree. Soon Harry had drifted off to sleep. For the first time in weeks he dreamed of the strange boy with the rose ans subconsciously wondered, 'Where is he now?'

Harry was jolted awake when someone roughly started shaking him. His eyes shot open and immediately connected with Viktor Krum's. "GET OUT! This is _my_ spot!" Krum snarled, seizing the startled Harry by the front of the robes and shoving him into the water. Harry coughed and spluttered as he doggy paddled back to land. Once he was back on his feet.

"What was that for!" Harry roared at the Quidditch player.

Krum just smirked at him, his eyes seeming strangely empty. "You had better votch your back potter. Not everyone here has your best interests at heart."

A feeling of dread settled itself in Harry's stomach as Harry took of for the castle, feeling Krum's eyes boring into his back the whole time.

(AN) This is late beyond belief. I am really sorry. I am also very lazy. Please excuse my terrible lateness. I am absolutely pathetic. LOL!


	41. Yule Ball Drama

**Disclaimer:** Unless Hagrid wears a tutu I do not own Harry Potter.

(AN) Well, I think I'm going to be updating regularly again, so watch out for more chapters!

**Harry Potter and Some Really Bad Luck**

The weeks began to fly by, and though Harry never came face to face with Krum again, he would sometimes meet his gaze in the halls and get an uneasy feeling. Krum would just freeze and glare at him. Harry just learned to avoid the boy.

Another full moon had come and gone also, but no strange events occurred. That in itself was strange. Harry had actually had a fairly good time playing around with Aurora, Meese, and Cam. They had played it safe, staying within the confines of the Shrieking Shack, but had fun nonetheless. They had ended up all wrestling around trying to see who could take down who first. Meese took on Aurora, while Padfoot and Cam took on Shadow. By morning they were all huddled together sleeping, completely exhausted.

Harry was currently in hysterics as he, Fred, and George watched Ron waltz around the room with Professor McGonagall. Ron's face was priceless. It looked as if he had swallowed a lemon. As he twirled around the room with the Transfiguration Professor, she started preaching all the boys about being a bunch of babbling bumbling band of baboons. The Weasley twins proceeded to try and say it three times fast, which amazingly, they accomplished.

McGonagall finally sent Ron back to sit with the other boys, much to his relief. He had looked absolutely mortified dancing with the Professor.

"Did you have a nice time, Ron?" Harry said, sniggering at is blushing face.

"Shut it Harry, you git!" Ron muttered under his breath.

"Well, at least I'm not a nutter like you. I mean seriously! A lot of men like older women, but women THAT old... ugh."

Ron just glared at Harry and his superior expression.

In the next few days the whole school was in a frenzy. Girls were chasing after guys and guys were chasing after girls. The ones who succeeded in getting a partner were giddy and acted like they were walking on water. The ones who were rejected were either sitting around moping or crying their eyes out. Then there were those who didn't know how to ask someone to the ball and were completely lost. Harry and Ron fell into that category. Harry knew he wanted to ask Ginny, but all of a sudden he just couldn't work up the guts to ask her.

"Come on Harry!" said Ron. "Don't be stupid, of course Ginny's going to say yes! You're already going out with her, why not ask her?"

"It's just... what if she says no? What am I going to do then! It's not like I have anyone else to ask," said Harry, frustrated with himself.

"Harry, mate, what's the worst that could happen? Is the world going to come to a sudden end because she says no? Bloody Hell! She not even going to say no! Just ask her!" Ron said, amused by Harry's sudden lack of courage.

"Well fine then Ron! Why don't you go ask Hermione?"Harry said, smug at the sudden draining of color in his friend's face.

"I- what?" gasped Ron, a dumbfounded expression on his face.

"Oh, I know you two like each other. I can't believe I never noticed it before. It's so obvious! Ever since I was bitten I could tell. I just never said anything because it was amusing to watch," Harry smirked.

Ron was speechless. "Hermione likes me?"

Harry just smiled and nodded.

A goofy grin spread across Ron's freckled face. "I'm gonna go ask her!"

"Go for it, mate!" Harry laughed as Ron took of running out of the common room.

He was headed straight for the library.

A few hours later Ron returned to the common room with a stunned expression and feathers in his hair.

"What happened?" asked Harry, looking up from Quidditch Through The Ages.

Ron just looked at him with a horrified expression. "I don't know what I said! I thought I was being all dashing one moment and then the next she sends bloody birds after me! What did I do wrong?"

"What did you tell her?" he asked.

"Well, I chatted her up some... and then I threw a wad of paper at her like George did and danced a bit to show what I was implying..." Ron trailed off awkwardly.

"Ron, you don't throw things at them! Especially Hermione when she's studying!" Harry explained, exasperated.

"How would you know! You haven't asked Ginny out yet, have you?" snapped Ron, pulling a yellow down feather out of his hair.

"Ron, it's just common sense, don't throw things at girls."

"It worked for George," Ron grumbled.

"Well, George is the joker, isn't he? He can get away with that sort of thing!" laughed Harry. The whole situation amused him quite a lot.

"STOP LAUGHING!" Ron yelled glaring at Harry.

Harry was silent for a moment along with Ron. They met each others eyes and slowly big grins spread across their faces. They both burst out laughing hysterically. "You started dancing in the library?" gasped Harry through the tears that were running down his face.

"Not a lot! I just sort of wiggled around a bit!" giggled Ron.

"Ron, you're a lost cause," sniggered Harry.

"Sorry," Ron snorted.

"Well, since things didn't work out with Hermione you could always go with Eloise Midgen..." Harry suggested.

"You want me to go with pizza face? Heck no!" Ron said horrified.

Harry immediately felt bad for his Hufflepuff classmate. He didn't really know her but she had a reputation for being a loser because of her acne. She had no friends and he knew no one would take her to the dance.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I'm going to bed, we've got that potions test tomorrow and I would like to pass it," said Harry, his smile gone.

"Oh, OK, I guess I'll try again with Hermione in a day or two..." said Ron, still having a fit of giggles.

"Yeah..." said Harry, an idea starting to form in his head.

"Hey Neville!" Harry called, running up to the boy after potions class. Snape had, of course, proceeded to torture them both, and Neville had fled the class afterward.

"Neville!" said Harry after catching up with him. "Neville... I've got a question to ask you..."

"Yeah?" said Neville, slowing down and looking uneasily at the open door of the potions classroom.

"Well... er... Do you have a date to the ball yet?" he asked, feeling extremely foolish.

"Er... no. Why?" Neville answered. He then began giving Harry strange, uncomfortable looks.

"Well, its just that Eloise Midgin I've noticed doesn't seem to have a date yet, and she's quite cut up about it."

"OH!" exclaimed Neville, his face suddenly lighting up. "Yeah, I've noticed her rushing into the girls' loos crying a few times. I was thinking of asking Ginny, but Eloise wouldn't be a bad choice either."

Harry had to suppress a growl as Neville told him that he had been planning on asking her. But instead he put a smile on his face and said, "Yeah, I think Eloise would like that."

(AN) Alright, I know I haven't updated for a while, but now that my life is finally falling back into the old routine I want to at least update every... hmmm, Sunday sounds good. Oh! And about Eloise Midgen. She's an actual real character for those who don't know! Not much is known about her as she's only mentioned in passing twice in the whole series, but after reading Recnac Transfearo (or something spelled like that) by Celebony (Amazing author by the way. All her stories aer wonderful. Teared up quite a few times.) I thought dear old Eloise needed to be in more than one series on fanfiction. See you guys this Sunday! Read and review!


	42. First And Last Fight

**Disclaimer:** Unless Ron loves spiders, I do not own Harry Potter.

(AN) Sunday, as promised. Enjoy!

**Harry Potter and Some Really Bad Luck**

Harry wiped his sweaty palms on his jeans nervously as he walked over to Ginny, hoping he was Gryffindor enough to ask her.

'Why am I freaking out so much?' he thought to himself, 'Ron's probably right and she'll say yes."

"Erm, Gin?" Harry asked, anxiety rolling off of him in waves.

"Yeah, Harry?" said Ginny, looking up from a book she was reading.

"Uh... so what are you reading?" said Harry. He looked up to the top of the boys' dormitory steps and saw Ron giving him dirty looks.

"Oh, its a muggle book. It's called It," she explained.

"Oh, well what's it about?"

Ron gave him a rude hand gesture.

"It's about all theses kids and they are being killed by something. Some kids start trying to figure out what it is. They find out that its a kind of monster that becomes what you most fear, kinda like a boggart, and then murders you. It lives in the sewers. The kids eventually think that they have killed It, but It comes back years later. I'm at the part now where they are in the sewers as adults trying to kill It once and for all," she explained.

"Oh," said Harry, " That sounds pleasant."

They were both silent for a moment when Ron's voice floated down in a hiss, "ASK HER!"

Ginny raised her eyebrow.

"Um, Ginny?" Harry asked

"Finally!" Ron exclaimed loudly.

"Ron, shut it!" Ginny snapped. "Why don't you go steal some first year's cauldron cakes or something."

"Well maybe I could grab a fanged frisbee..."

"Then do it!"

"Wait... you could here me?" Ron said, scandalized.

"Ron, I think all of Scottland heard you," Harry replied.

Ron sulked and walked out of the common room. A few seconds later Harry and Ginny heard little first years being bribed for their fanged frisbees.

"So, uh, Harry. There was something you wanted to ask me?"

"Erm, yeah." Harry spat it out as fast as he could. "Would you like to go to the ball with me?"

"No thank you," she answered.

"What!" Harry exclaimed.

"Well, you waited to long. Just like Ron waited to long. Hermoine's going with Krum-"

"Krum!"

"Yes, Harry, Krum. And anyways who would want to go to the ball with Ron anyways-"

"Ron is my best mate!" Harry yelled, getting quite upset. "Who are _you _going with then? Am I as _unappealing _as Ron? Or am I worse!"

"For your information, I'm going with Cedric-"

"Cedric? Diggory! That pompous git! Why are you going with HIM!"

"Ginny looked at Harry, her eyes so fiery they made Harry falter for a second, but his own defences were back up almost immediately. "I'm going with CEDRIC because he was actually brave enough to ask me. I didn't think you were going to ask me because you took so long, so he and I decided to go as friends. But want to know what I think now? I think I was right to accept his invitation! At least I'm not going to the ball with YOU!" she ranted.

By this time Ginny and Harry had quite an audience. The whole common room was staring at the couple in shock.

Collin Creevey decided that he would snap a picture of the heated argument.

As soon as the flash went of Harry reached his breaking point. He stood up quickly and flipped over the coffee table, sending books flying everywhere.

"FINE! If Cedric is so _great,_ why don't you just go be his girlfriend or something and just leave me out of this." screamed Harry, making the whole room jump and go completely silent.

"You know what Harry?" Ginny whispered, her eyes filling up with tears. " I think you need to just leave me alone. I don't want to be around you anymore."

Harry's fury peaked. He stomped up the stairs to the boys' dormitory and slammed the door behind him. Once inside he kicked his suitcase, causing all the pictures of Ginny and him to fly out of it.

'Who needs her?' he thought.

That night after everyone had gone to bed Harry crept into the common room and burned all of the pictures.

Snuffles lay in the corner, whimpering as he saw Harry with angry tears spilling down his face.

(AN) Okaaay, have no idea where this chapter came from. It kind of took on a life of it's own. Hoped you liked it! Read and review!


End file.
